Mommy and Daddy
by 30-Nights
Summary: shinji your the daddy! Hikari yelled. Shinji glared its a pokemon! Not to mention i didnt do anything with you that would make me a father. COMPLETE NO FLAMES
1. The Begining

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE CHRACATERS IN THIS SERIES! I MAKE NO PROFIT OFF THIS

Hikari was always known for her bubbly personality in the group she was traveling with, and for her friends to ever see her sad or just unhappy was a rare occurrence outside the contests. Hikari sat and watched Satoshi's battle against his rival, though every move Satoshi ordered his Pikachu to use his opponents Electrabuzz managed to dodge. She stared at his rival, why was that whenever this boy was around her heart would race? Maybe it was the anger inside her sense he could never remember her name. Just the memory of him asking her was enough to make her Blood Boil.

"Electrabuzz, Brick Break!" The boy commanded

Electrabuzz raised his arm above his head aiming for his target. Satoshi commanded Pikachu to dodge the on coming attack, but, it was too late. Electrabuzz landed his attack. Pikachu collapsed to the Ground

"Pikachu!" Satoshi yelled running to his fallen friend.

The boy returned his pokemon without a word and looked over at Satoshi holding Pikachu; he then started to walk away. Hikari watched him for a moment and ran over to Satoshi and Pikachu, 'what is with him?!' she thought to herself.

"How's Pikachu?" Hikari asked

Satoshi smiled up at her weakly "he'll be alright, nothing major." Satoshi looked over to wear Shinji once stood and narrowed his eyes. "Why can I never win against him!"

Hikari flinched and Takashi put his hand on Satoshi's shoulder.

"You'll just have to train harder, especially when that one hatches" Takashi Pointed to an egg sitting by Satoshi's backpack

Satoshi smiled up at his friend "Ya, your right" Satoshi looked down at Pikachu "we'll just keep getting stronger and then bring Shinji down, wont we?"

"Pi-Pikachu" Pikachu replied

Hikari smiled at her friends but, she was still having a hard time slowing her heart beat down

-FLASH BACK-

"Sh-Shinji what wrong?" Hikari cautiously asked still between Satoshi and Him

He looked at her for a moment "what wrong? Who are you?" he finally asked

-END FLASH BACK-

Hikari's Fists clenched and she let out a frustrated sigh. 'How come he doesn't remember me!?'. Her thought were soon cut off when she noticed Satoshi and Takashi Staring at her

"Ah! Im sorry I was just thinking about something, ignore me." She laughed nervously

"Sure…" Satoshi replied still looking at her as if she had two heads

Not Far away from Camp Team Rocket started working on a new plan, only this time they were planning on taking not only Pikachu but the Pokemon egg as well

------------

Hope you guys liked the first chapter

IT may be confusing now but in the Next chapter you'll understand what goin on


	2. Were Parents?

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND IM NOT MAKING ANY PROFIT OFF THIS STORY!

Ok the first chapter might have been confusing but this chapter the story really starts to happen!! By the way in this story everyone is older. Shinji (17) Hikari (16) Satoshi (17)

-----------------------

Shinji decided to call it a day and set up camp and start his dinner. Though as soon as he was done he saw a huge bolt of Lightning and then heard something that sounded like a scream. From Shinji's experience he had a pretty good idea where who shot that electric attack. Soon in the sky he saw a hot air balloon floating away. He did care about what was going on over there but decided to go and check things out.

"GIVE THEM BACK!" Satoshi yelled running after the balloon with his friend's right behind him

Meowth Jumped up on the ledge holding the Egg, Meowth opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by someone else's voice "Wing attack!" the voice yelled as a the Balloon was cut. As the balloon started to spin out of control Pikachu and the egg fell.

Satoshi and Hikari lunged towards the falling Pokemon (and Egg), Satoshi caught Pikachu before he hit the ground, and Hikari was also able to catch the pokemon egg but lost her balance and feel straight into Shinji who managed to save them in the first place. Shinji wasn't ready to have a girl fall on him so he lost his balance and they both feel to the ground.

"I'm sorry" she apologized and looked down to see who broke her fall.

When she realized who it was her eyes went wide and her face grew warm. Shinji's expression didn't change.

"Just get off of me, your heavy." Shinji said

Hikari glared at him and then noticed the position they were in and quickly jumped off blushing. She was about to yell at him when the egg in her arms started to glow. Her eyes grew wide "wh-whats happening?" she asked.

Shinji looked over her shoulder to see what was going on and before they new it a blue and black pokemon awoke in Hikari's arms. The tiny Pokemon opened its big red eyes and looked at Hikari and Shinji and smiled at them. Before Hikari and Shinji could react the tiny Pokemon jumped out of her arms and started hugging both of them. Hikari was shocked and obviously by the look on Shinji's face he was to. Hikari giggled.

"What's so funny?" Shinji asked angrily prying the tiny pokemon off of him.

Hikari giggled some more "Nothing don't worry about it!" she said after catching her breath

"What ever, here" Shinji gave her the pokemon "this belongs to you" Shinji got up and wiped the dirt off his pants but as he got up the Pokemon in Hikari's arms started getting upset

"What does it want?" Shinji asked angrily

"I don't know" Hikari said puzzled "What wrong?" She asked the pokemon who gave her a sad look and tried to reach for Shinji again

Shinji rolled his eyes and mumbled something that sounded something like "how annoying"

Hikari let out a gasp "Oh! Do you think it might be confusing us for its parents?" She asked

"I don't care what it thinks, I'm leaving" Shinji turned around to walk away but as soon as he was a good 4 feet away the Pokemon started scream. Shinji covered his ears to block out the piercing scream "what the hell is wrong with it?" he yelled

"I don't know!" Hikari rocked the baby pokemon but it would calm down.

Takashi and Satoshi both came running over covering their ears. Satoshi ran over and took the Pokemon from Hikari's arms; this only caused it to scream louder. Hikari quickly got up and took the pokemon "Takashi what do we do?" she asked.

Takashi thought for a moment and then dragged Hikari over to wear Shinji stood and the Pokemon calmed down "Why did it stop?" she asked

A smile crept onto Takashi's Face "Congratulations! It's a Riolu!" he laughed

Hikari, Shinji, and Satoshi stared at Takashi. "let me guess Hikari, Shinji when he hatched he saw you two right?" Takashi asked and Hikari nodded. Takashi let out a laugh "Well then isn't it obvious? He thinks you're his Mom and Dad!"

Shinji's eyes widened and Hikari's Jaw Dropped, she was about to say something but Satoshi interrupted her, "AGAIN!? Why do I have no luck!" he complained.

Hikari Smiled down at Riolu and picked him up "I think your name should be Ryu!" she said "Oh that is if its ok with your Shinji" she smiled at him.

"Why are you asking me? I don't care what you name it." Shinji said

"Well you should! You're his daddy now" Hikari said losing her patience with the boy in front of her.

"I'm not that things Father" Shinji said the words slowly while his eyes narrowed.

"You are now! It wouldn't be fair to Ryu!" she was trying to stay calm but was failing

"No I'm not. I did nothing with you that would result in me becoming a father" Shinji smirked at Hikari's reaction to his words, she was nearly purple.

"Hey, Takashi. What does Shinji mean?" Satoshi asked

Takashi laughed nervously ignoring his friends question.

"Th-that doesn't matter! From now on were Ryu's P-Parents!" Hikari Stammered still totally embarrassed "Plus if you leave he'll just start crying like he did before"

"And how would that bother me? I would be gone" Shinji said

"Not if I follow you! And you'll have to listen to him cry none stop, there's no way you'd be able to deal with that" Hikari smiled feeling as if she won, but the smile was quickly gone when Shinji spoke

"You would get tired of that things crying before I would" Shinji said

'Is he challenging me?' Hikari thought as her heart began to race again "Lets make a bet then" She said "I be you'd snap before I do" she smirked 'he has no patience at all!'

Shinji never backed down from a challenge 'This will be easy' he nodded "Fine, when I win you will leave me alone and not bring this issue up ever again, no matter how annoying that thing gets" Shinji said pointing to Ryu in Hikari's arms

Hikari rolled her eyes "fine, but if I win you have to travel with us! And also help me raise Ryu" She put her arm out "deal"

Shinji thought a moment before he shook her hand "There's no way in hell I would travel with you, so I wont lose" he said

Hikari's eyes narrowed 'There's no way im gonna lose!'

So who will be the Winner? By the way from now on im going to be calling Riolu "Ryu" when referring to him so I hope you guys don't get confused 


	3. The winner is Whats her name?

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I MAKE NO PROFIT!

Ok here's chapter 3!!!

Hikari explained to her friends about the bet and that she doesn't know how long she will be gone but told them she should be back within the hour, she didn't think Shinji would last longer then that

As Shinji walked away Hikari stayed behind holding Ryu until he started to scream and cry. Hikari smirked 'and so it begins' she thought to herself. They walked for what seemed like forever yet both Shinji and Hikari showed no signs of quitting and neither did Ryu, he just kept screaming and crying though he seemed more mad now then sad.

"Have you had enough yet Shinji?" Hikari asked smugly 'If it's annoying me he must be ready to crack!' she though to herself.

"No, but your stalking is getting old" he replied not even turning around to look at her. 'Damn it! I don't know how much more I can take of that things crying, when the hell is she gonna give up?!' he thought to himself

'Time to take it up a notch.' Hikari thought to herself and put Riolu on the ground and he went running toward Shinji and tried to get his attention by raising his paws to be held, Shinji totally ignored the crying pokemon

'That Bitch!' he thought to himself 'No way in hell am I gonna loose!'

"Ri! Riolu!" Ryu cried holding his paws up to his "father" Shinji stopped and looked down at the Pokemon. Ryu's face lit up.

Shinji's face twitched "Go back to that annoying woman behind me and leave me alone" he said bitterly and started walking again leaving a very annoyed Hikari and a devastated Ryu.

"My name isn't 'Woman' and don't talk to Ryu that way, jerk." Hikari managed to say calmer than what she was feeling 'I've come too far to loose like this'. Hikari picked up Ryu who was crying again.

Shinji stopped and turned around totally forgetting their bet "**YOU BOTH ARE SO ANNOYING! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE OF YOUR WHINNING OR THAT THINGS CRYING!"** Shinji yelled.

Shinji's eye's widened after realizing what he just did "Shit.." he mumbled to himself

Hikari walked over to Shinji smiling and placing Ryu in his arms "I win" she whispered in his ear.

Shinji was trying to think of many excuses to get out of this but he knew Hikari wouldn't let him out of the deal they made. He looked down at the pokemon he was awkwardly holding. Ryu looked up at him smiling, happy that his "father" was now paying attention to him. Hikari giggled at Shinji's expression it was a mixture of pure annoyance and fear. It was completely obvious he had no clue what he was doing. Hikari found it kind of cute. 'What am I thinking!? Shinji is no were near cute!' she thought to herself

Satoshi and Takashi were sitting around the camp site waiting for Hikari to return. The Sun would be setting soon and it would be dangerous for her to be in the woods

Satoshi let out a long sigh "they've been gone for a long time"

"Pikachu." Pikachu agreed

Takashi shrugged "Hikari should be returning soon, she'll either have just Riolu or Shinji could be with her to."

Satoshi let out a laugh "You honestly think Shinji would come even if he lost?"

Takashi shrugged and went to go check on the dinner he was cooking. Satoshi let out another sigh "It's not fair. Riolu was my pokemon to begin with; it doesn't bother me that he chooses to be with Hikari. It's the fact that he likes Shinji as well"

"Well this could be a good thing, for Shinji and Hikari." Takashi said

"Huh what do you mean Takashi?" Satoshi asked

Takashi turned around to answer Satoshi but noticed something behind him and let out a laugh. Satoshi turned around to see what Takashi was looking at.

"Woman let go of my hand." Shinji commanded

"Nope not until you call me by name" Hikari said

Hikari wouldn't look back at him she was trying to hide her blush; she was only pulling him to camp by the hand, why was it so embarrassing to her?

Soon they noticed camp and Shinji was getting desperate, he didn't want to show up with Hikari pulling him, he wanted to at least have some of his dignity left.

"let go now wo-urgh I mean-" Shinji was trying to remember her name

Hikari stopped and turned around as her heart skipped a beat "Yes" she asked anxiously

"Let go Hikaru" Shinji said, he was pretty sure that was her name but from her reaction he was obviously wrong.

"IT'S HIKARI!" she yelled her face completely red.

"Geez, fine! Hikari! HIKARI! Now let go!" Shinji yelled

Ryu giggled seeing on how silly his "parents" were being. Hikari dropped his hand but stayed close incase he tried to run.

End of chapter 3! So what do u guys think of it so far!? I don't think its to bad for my first fanfic lol

Shinji: It sucks…  
Me: HOW MEAN!

Hikari: You Know shinji you really should be nicer!

Shinji: shut up women..  
Hikari: I HAVE A NAME!

Me: see ya in the next chapter!


	4. The Fight!

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!!

30Nights: OK! So chapter 4! Wow I've been updating everyday!

Shinji: how troublesome.. Give us a break!

30Nights: FOR GET THAT! I'm gonna try and update as often as I can!

Hikari: Good! Because I'm enjoying it so far!

30Nights: ok so LETS BEGIN!

Shinji: mumbles damn…

Hikari walked over to the group and sat down as Ryu jumped into her lap.

"Wow! So you won the bet Hikari?" Satoshi asked looking over at a very annoyed Shinji standing behind Hikari

"Of course, it was too easy." Hikari said trying to brush off her anger.

"Well now that your hear we can eat" Takashi said

"GREAT IM STARVING!" Satoshi ran over to help Takashi finish setting the table.

Shinji refused to sit with them and found a spot by a tree 'Once they go to sleep I'm gone' he smirked at his plan. Hikari came walking over holding two plates of food with Ryu running right behind her holding his bowl of soft food.

"Mind if we join you?" Hikari asked with a smile on her face

"I do mind so go away." Shinji glared at her.

Hikari sat down anyway ignoring Shinji's order and set the plate of food in from of him before taking a bite of her own. "What's the big deal about traveling with us anyway?" she asked

Shinji shrugged "I like traveling alone, I can do things my way without anyone telling me otherwise." He sighed "Not to mention I've always traveled alone."

Hikari watched as Ryu stuffed his face with food making a total mess. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to force you but, it wouldn't be fair to Ryu" she looked at Shinji "You understand right?" she asked

"No I don't, but that's not gonna make you change your mind about the bet now will it?" Shinji shoved the plate of food away "I'm not hungry."

"Ok, well hopefully we can become friends" she tried to smile and show his words had no affect but she was failing "You know for Ryu's sake."

"Why the hell are your treating it as if it was your child? He's not your responsibility and he's defiantly not mine! I don't like being around you and your friends, you annoy me!" Shinji yelled "I could care less about that thing" he said pointing to Ryu.

Hikari couldn't hold back her tears, they started running down her face "Fine then go!" she yelled "You don't need to stay, you obviously don't care! So just **go**!" She cried.

"Riolu?" Ryu looked at both of them frightened. He didn't understand what was going on to make both his "Parents" so angry and upset. Hikari got up and picked Riolu up.

"If you hate me so much just leave!" Hikari said as she ran out into the woods.

Takashi came running over "What happened I heard screaming?" he asked but Shinji ignored him and walked past him and picked up his things. He then entered the woods opposite to the direction Hikari went.

END OF CHAPTER 4!

I guess I'm kinda leaving this at a cliff hanger huh? –shrugs- I will most likely update tomorrow with Chapter 5.

Preview

"What did you say to her!?" Satoshi yelled at Shinji

"She didn't come back yet?" Shinji asked

"Tell me!" Satoshi yelled, he didn't understand why he was getting so mad.

"Troublesome woman!" Shinji ran into the woods were Hikari took off 'Were did she go!?'


	5. Why does my heart ache?

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!!

Sorry I didn't update for a couple of days!! I so happy a lot of people are enjoying the fanfic so far! Ok so lets begin!! Btw im not gonna put "" any more around the words mother and father b/c lets face it weather Shinji likes it or not they are Ryu's parents now XD!!! evil laugh

Hikari Ran as fast as her feet could take her, not paying attention where she was going just as long as she didn't have to see his face again. Ryu was struggling to get out of her arms so he could go back for Shinji but stopped when he looked at Hikari's face. Hikari tripped and tumbled to the ground letting for of Ryu that he went flying forward and tumbled a good distance away from her.

"Why?" Hikari whispered "why does he have to so mean? Why doesn't he care?" she crying.

Ryu lifted himself up and saw his mother still on the ground and slowly walked over to her. Ryu watched her for a moment. He was torn, he wanted to look for Shinji but couldn't leave Hikari hear. Ryu wrapped his paws around Hikari and she looked up and tried to smile wiping away the dirt and tears.

"This makes no sense." She laughed bitterly "My heart feels like its been ripped out Ryu, and I don't understand why." She put her hand over her chest and Ryu smiled at his mother.

Shinji kept walking he was finally free again and he didn't have to deal with them, and he didn't have to run away from them either he was allowed to leave. Shinji smirked proud of himself, but something was bothering him in the back of his mind but he quickly brushed that thought away. But just as fast as he brushed the thought away it came back and now he couldn't get rid of the Image of Hikari's face out of him head.

"DAMN IT!" Shinji screams and turned around

Hikari and Ryu were trying to find their way back to camp but were failing miserably

"Oh no Ryu.. I think were lost!" she looked down at Ryu

"Riolu, Riolu Rio!" Ryu Chirped as if he was saying 'Don't worry mommy we'll find out way out!'.

Hikari Giggled "Your so brave" Her smile broke after saying those words 'he must be missing Shinji a lot…' she thought to herself. She wasn't watching were she was going and tripped on a rock and tumbled down a little hill and into a bush. Ryu ran over to see if she was ok and stopped as his eyes opened wide and Hikari looked down to see a Tyranitar that was obviously sleeping before Hikari fell on it. The Tyranitar glared at Hikari and Ryu, but Hikari didn't waste a second she quickly tried to get up and get Ryu but she had a hard time running. The Tyranitar got up and let a large roar before chasing after Ryu and Hikari.

Shinji found his was back to Satoshi and Takashi; they were calling Hikari and Ryu's name. Satoshi turned around and saw Shinji standing there, his eyes narrowed.

"What did you say to her!?" Satoshi yelled at Shinji

Shinji ignored Satoshi and looked at Takashi who gave him a cold look

"She didn't come back yet?" Shinji asked

"Tell me!" Satoshi yelled, he didn't understand why he was getting so mad. "If you said anything mean to her Shinji, I swear!" Satoshi warned

"Troublesome woman!" Shinji yelled and ran into the woods were Hikari took off 'were did she go!?'

When Shinji got pretty deep into the woods and heard a large roar followed but a girl's scream

"Hikari, Ryu?" Shinji muttered and ran off in the direction the scream came from

END OF CHAPTER 5!!! I feel so evil leaving it here lol! But OMG Shinji called Hikari by her name and even Ryu? Lol I don't think he noticed he did that

Preview of Chapter 6

"you came back. Why?" Hikari asked

"I lost the bet so until this thing gets sick and tired of me or you im stick" Shinji said and noticed Hikari's Face lighten up "Don't get the wrong idea, I see potential in that thing, that's the only reason" Shinji said


	6. your my hero?

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!!

OK CHAPTER 6!

Tyranitar started to close in on Hikari and Ryu. 'My leg, I can't run!' Hikari then noticed she left all her pokemon at camp; quickly she put Ryu on the ground "Ryu run! Run back to camp and get Satoshi and Takashi!" She quickly said.

Ryu shook his head and wrapped his paws around her arm. Hikari pulled him off "Please Ryu, do it for mommy" she forced a smile, but Ryu didn't listen instead he stood in front of Hikari.

Ryu's eyes narrowed as Tyranitar closed the gap between them. "Ryu, no!" Hikari screamed as the Tyranitar was preparing to attack him, Ryu's Paws started to glow and he released his attack at the wild Tyranitar. Tyranitar stumbled backwards but the attack didn't seem to affect it except made it more angry.

The wild Tyranitar's mouth started to glow; it was preparing a hyper beam. Hikari grabbed Ryu and closed her eyes and prepared herself for the attack. Ryu kept his eyes on the wild pokemon.

"PROTECT!" a familiar voice yelled.

Hikari's eyes opened and were shocked to see Shinji standing in front of her and Ryu with his Electrabuzz blocking the very powerful attack.

"Riolu!" Ryu screamed happy to see his father coming to their rescue.

"Now, Thunder punch" Shinji commanded.

Electrabuzz charged towards Tyranitar and hit the pokemon in the chest; Tyranitar stumbled backwards and then lunged towards Electrabuzz.

"Dodge! Now use Brick Break!" Shinji yelled

Electrabuzz hit Tyranitar across the head with his attack and Shinji threw a poke ball. Tyranitar was caught. Shinji picked up the poke ball and checked the moves and were pleased with them.

"I'll keep you. For now…" Shinji said putting the poke ball away.

"That was amazing!" Hikari yelled as Ryu ran over and hugged Shinji's leg; only this time Shinji didn't shake him off instead he looked down at the pokemon and smirked.

"That was a pretty gutsy move." Shinji said "It looked like you somehow learned Focus Punch" Shinji's smirk grew wider

"Rio?" Ryu didn't understand what Shinji was talking about. But then smiled taking what Shinji just said as a compliment.

"Get up you troublesome woman, I have to get you back before Satoshi has a heart attack" Shinji rolled his eyes and offered his hand to help her up.

Hikari blushed "you came back. Why?" she asked

"I lost the bet so until this thing gets sick and tired of me or you I'm stuck" Shinji said and noticed Hikari's face lighten up "Don't get the wrong idea, I see potential in that thing, that's the only reason" Shinji said

Hikari took his hand, but couldn't keep her balance so she felt into his chest. She blushed and her heart raced. Shinji groaned "Let me guess you got hurt right?" Shinji said.

Hikari nodded. Shinji put her back down on the ground and bent over his back to her. "Get on." He said looking over his shoulder.

Hikari's face turned a bright red "w-what!?" She asked.

"Geez, it's not that hard to understand, stupid. If you can't walk I'll carry you back." Shinji was getting annoyed.

"I'm not stupid" she huffed climbing onto his back.

Shinji got up and started walking back to camp with Ryu walking next to him. "Thank you Shinji" she mumbled into his back.

Shinji rolled his eyes "Ya just don't get use to me doing anything for you, because this is a one time thing." He said

Hikari nodded "Right." She looked down at Ryu who was very happy walking beside them.

"The next time you piss a wild pokemon off you're on your own" Shinji said.

"You're such a jerk." Hikari grumbled getting very comfortable. She felt her eye lids getting heavy.

"Hey! Don't fall asleep!" Shinji commanded but it was too late Hikari was passed out on his back. Shinji let out a sigh and then smirked. "Stupid Hikari" Shinji said.

END OF CHAPTER 6!!

I felt like I kinda rushed this chapter Shrugs. Shinji seems a bit human at the end of this chapter doesn't he Giggles. Sorry no preview for the next chapter !


	7. Roomates?

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!! I MAKE NO PROFIT!

WOW CHAPTER 7!!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hikari woke up to the sound of someone grumbling and then some giggles. She rolled over to find herself in **her **tent with Shinji. She let out a loud gasp, and then quickly went in her sleeping bag. 'Oh my god! How did I get here!?' she thought to herself and poked her head out from under her covers.

"What are you doing in my tent?" she asked trying to hide her blush.

"We'll idiot, you passed out on my shoulder and then I threw you in here and this thing wouldn't let me leave, trust me I bet Satoshi is still sitting right outside the door even though it's probably midnight." He said obviously annoyed by the whole situation.

"You **threw** me!?" she exclaimed 'holy cow! I slept that long?'

Shinji rolled his eyes and tried to pry Ryu off him "Well Satoshi and Takashi stopped me from just dropping you on the ground." Shinji said.

"You were gonna leave me on the floor!?" Hikari's voice squeaked and she covered her mouth.

"Did you just squeak?" Shinji asked.

"N-No!" she squeaked again. 'Oh, no! Whenever I get nervous this happens!' she quickly covered her mouth.

Shinji involuntary let out a laugh. Hikari's eyes went wide and Shinji froze.

"What are you staring at?" He asked cautiously.

"Did, did you just laugh?" Hikari asked still shocked

A small blush crept onto his cheeks and he turned around and lied down on the ground. "Shut up and go to sleep" he mumbled

"Fine!" She huffed and rolled over 'wow he's human! And were sleeping in the same tent how embarrassing!' she blushed and smiled. 'Wait! The same tent!?' she quickly sat up. "**What do you think your doing!?**" she yelled.

"What the hell? I'm trying to get some sleep what does it look like?" he glanced over his shoulder giving Hikari his death glare.

"Y-you can't s-s-sleep in here!" She stuttered her face burning up now.

"Well its not like I have a choice, the thing won't let me leave." Shinji said while pointing to Ryu holding on to his arm.

"W-well give him here, he can sleep with me. You however, you sleep outside with Takashi and Satoshi" Hikari said taking Ryu into her sleeping bag with her.

"Fine! You'll get tired of that things crying." He said walking out of the tent and stepping over Satoshi who was sleeping in front of the tent.

As soon as Shinji left the tent Ryu started bursting into tears waking everyone up.

"What happened!?" Satoshi yelled

"What's wrong with Ryu?" Takashi said covering his ears.

Shinji just sat down on the ground with a smirk on his face enjoying the whole show.

"Shhhh, its ok Ryu!" Hikari tried to calm the crying pokemon "Ryu, he'll be right outside! Please don't cry anymore" She begged.

Ryu screamed louder and Hikari caved in she put him on her sleeping bag and stepped out of the tent her face red.

"S-Shinji, get in the tent. You're sleeping on the **far** side ok?" Hikari didn't look at him but she knew he was smirking.

Shinji walked into the tent Hikari followed behind and once the flap on the tent was closed Ryu's crying stopped.

Shinji took the spot he was originally in and Hikari moved her sleeping bag more in the opposite direction. Ryu was not happy with this arrangement. He grabbed Hikari's sleeping bag and dragged her closer to Shinji so he could sleep next to both of them. Hikari thought she was going to pass out.

"S-Shinji I'm sorry but Ryu..." she didn't finish her sentence; she saw Shinji was already asleep with Ryu curled up between them. Hikari couldn't help but smile down at both of them 'Shinji looks different when he sleeps.' She giggled.

'Wow, today I became a mom, nearly died, and witnessed Shinji laugh!' her smile grew 'I wonder what will happen tomorrow?' she closed her eyes and feel asleep

XXXXX

END OF CHAPTER 7!!!

I hope everyone is have a great Holiday! I was kinda stuck so um ya. Wow 7 chapters and that was only the first day!? Well I'm not sure how long this story is gonna be lol! So see ya in chapter 8 I hope you guys liked this one. AND OMG SHINJI LAUGHED!


	8. like a married couple

DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE CHRACATERS IN THIS SERIES! I MAKE NO PROFIT OFF THIS

WOW I'm so happy from all your kind reviews! And the positive feedback on the last chapter was awesome b/c I was stuck and just kinda went with the flow so im happy it was a positive outcome! Im happy people like Ryu 2! I have a Riolu in my game and I nicknamed him Ryu lol y aim dork (I LOVE MY RYU!!) but I want to try something different with my writing in this chapter idk if you'll notice. Ok anyway on with chapter 8!!

XXXXXXXXXX

Hikari awoke to Ryu and Shinji having some sort of argument.

"Let go of me! Damn you!" Shinji yelled trying to kick Ryu off of him, but Ryu wasn't going to let go with out a fight.

"What are you to doing?" Hikari asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I'm trying to get out of this damn tent but this thing wont let me leave" Shinji looked over to wear Hikari sat and he turned around and made an odd noise.

"What's wrong?" she asked worry obvious in her voice

Shinji turned around a playful smirk on his face "What the hell happened to your hair?" Shinji asked.

Hikari gasped and took out her mirror and screamed, she had a major case of bed head. "GET OUT!" she screamed chucking her pillow at him.

Shinji managed to dodge the pillow and got out of the tent Ryu still attached. Ryu was having a blast thinking how funny his parents are.

Satoshi glared over at Shinji from the picnic table. "Takashi is it me or does Shinji seem a bit different when Hikari's around." Satoshi asked.

Takashi looked over at Shinji (who was still struggling to get Ryu off of him) and smiled and continued to focus on the breakfast he was making. "Maybe a little more then we realize, but Hikari should be the judge of that." Takashi let out a small chuckle and whispered "I like the turn out so far."

"Geez can you two make anymore noise?" Hikari yelled getting out from her tent, her hair no longer sticking up everywhere.

"RIOLU!" Ryu yelled hopping over to his mother and hugging her

Hikari giggled and picked him up "Good morning Ryu!" she pressed her cheek against his.

Shinji glared at her "you're going to spoil the thing." Shinji let out a sigh "that will only make it weaker."

Hikari rolled her eyes "My Ryu is gonna be super strong! Right Ryu" She looked at the pokemon cradled in her arms.

"RIO!" Ryu chirped.

Hikari giggled and Shinji just glared at the both of them. "Once he's done eating I'm taking him out in the woods to train, I want to know how it used that Focus Punch before" Shinji studied the pokemon Hikari was holding

"Well then I'm coming along!" Hikari said

"Like hell you are! You're gonna make me go easy on it." Shinji glared at her.

"Of course! I've seen the way you train your pokemon! Besides Ryu's still a baby!" Hikari yelled "besides how do you know Ryu doesn't want to do contests instead of gym battles?" Hikari asked

"No way! He's not doing those girly contests! The thing actually has potential! I'm not gonna let you destroy it!" Shinji yelled

"Now, Now!" Takashi interrupted and smiled at both of them "You to are acting like a married couple arguing how to raise their first child!"

Hikari turned bright red and Shinji rolled his eyes a little blush crept onto his cheeks. Ryu giggled at his parent's reaction and ran over to the picnic table waiting for his breakfast.

"We are not Takashi!" Hikari yelled totally embarrassed and chased after Ryu

_Oh my! Are we really acting like a married couple?_ Hikari put her hands on her cheeks _I-I kinda like the sound of that... Ah! What am I saying! _

Shinji glared at Takashi and Takashi smiled "Time for Breakfast Shinji, Why don't you let your Pokemon out to eat as well?" Takashi suggested.

"Don't tell me what to do" Shinji said in a snotty tone "I feed my Pokemon separately." Shinji said and walked over and took out some pokemon food and let his pokemon out to eat.

None of his pokemon looked at each other they ate in silence. Ryu who was eating his food with the other pokemon ran over and sat down next to his pokemon trying to get their attention, but they ignored him. Ryu's ears fell back but he decided to stay and keep them company

"Shinji, why don't you let your pokemon over to join us?" Hikari asked.

Shinji looked over at Hikari "unlike you idiots, I don't spoil them" he said and went back to his meal.

"We are not spoiling them! There our friends!" Satoshi yelled

"That's your opinion; I'm not telling you how to raise your pokemon so don't tell me how to raise mine." Shinji said

Hikari looked at Shinji. _Why is he like this? Why does he always have to be so cruel? He was different last night… at least I thought he was. Maybe I was wrong. _Hikari sighed and started eating her breakfast.

After they were don't Shinji returned his pokemon to their pokeballs and instructed Ryu to follow him. Ryu looked over at Hikari who was running towards them.

"Wait Shinji! I'm coming remember?" she yelled

Shinji rolled his eyes "Fine, but don't get in the way." Shinji said and began walking into the woods followed by Hikari and Ryu.

Takashi watched as they left camp "This should be quite intrusting" he said to himself and continued to the dishes.

XXXXXXXX

End of chapter 8! I feel like this is one of the longest chapters I wrote! I hope you guys like this one! I have plans for Takashi how me and my friend view Takashi's REAL role you will all see lol! Anyway I have a couple of ideas for the next chapter that I'm kinda excited to put in! if you guys have anything you would like to see happen feel free to tell me! I would love to hear what you would like to see happen!


	9. Training to Achieve FOCUS PUNCH

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE CHRACATERS IN THIS SERIES! I MAKE NO PROFIT OFF THIS

I want to thank everyone who reviews! It makes me so happy and makes me want to write more!! So I have many ideas now mwa ha ha! Poor Shinji im probably gonna pick on him but oh well he'll live lol! I also want to try and make the chapters longer as well! I also looked stuff up on Riolu's so I have some information what will explain Shinji's curiosity in the pokemon. So here's chapter 9 enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Satoshi watched as Hikari happily followed after Shinji. Pikachu watched his best friend and trainer, confusion written all over his face.

"Pika pi?" Pikachu asked.

Satoshi looked at Pikachu and forced a smile "Don't worry Pikachu I'm fine" he rubbed Pikachu's head affectionately "Pikachu!" Pikachu chirped.

Satoshi's smile faded away _I don't know why I'm getting so worked up over this. But why does she like spending time with him? It's just because of Ryu right?"_

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

Hikari sat on a log and listened as Shinji started to yell at Ryu. She was trying her best to stay calm.

"Why can't you get it!? You did it before! Now try it again! Focus Punch!" Shinji commanded.

Ryu charged at Shinji's Electrabuzz but nothing was happening. Ryu fell to the ground disappointed. "DAMN IT!" Shinji yelled he was extremely frustrated.

"Riolu…" tears began to show up in Ryu's eyes. He was disappointing his father, he was trying his best. He turned around to his father and got up waiting for his next order.

Shinji looked at Ryu for a moment in then sighed "I was wrong, you are weak. I'm done" Shinji said with no emotion in his voice but disappointment written all over his face.

"Shinji! How can you be so cruel? Can't you see Ryu's trying his hardest? Give him some time I'm sure he'll get it." Hikari said. She was happy when Shinji showed some interest in Ryu. _Don't give up on him yet Shinji! Ryu would do anything to make you happy!_

Shinji looked down at the blue and black pokemon and then back at Hikari. "You really have no clue the power he's supposed to have, do you?" Shinji asked

"What do you mean?" Hikari asked.

Shinji looked over at Ryu again before he explained "He should be a sensitive to special types of energy. He should be able to emit these waves and sense them" Shinji sighed "When he evolves those powers will become stronger."

"Wow that amazing." Hikari breathed

"Ya well when he used focus punch I was shocked, he's at such a low level, and focus punch is a move he has to be taught they don't just learn it on their own." Shinji said

Hikari smiled and walked over to Shinji "Well maybe we'll just have to teach him? I'm sure he can be even more powerful then you think." Hikari smiled at him.

Shinji felt a strange emotion come over him but tried to ignore it. Ryu came running over more determined then ever. Shinji smirked at the pokemon "You understand I won't go easy on you? I'll make you train till you pass out, you understand that?" Shinji asked the pokemon.

"Riolu!" Ryu said a determined smile on his face.

"Then try it again! Focus punch!" Shinji commanded

Ryu charged at his target and his paw started to glow just like when he tried to fight the Tyranitar. Hikari's heart stopped for a moment and even Shinji seemed a bit surprised when Ryu hit Electrabuzz and made him stumbled backwards.

"You did it Ryu!" Hikari Ran over and picked Ryu up and cuddled him.

"Riolu, Riolu!" Ryu cheered tears coming down from being happy.

Shinji stood there shocked. _He did it? He isn't even a week old and he was able to use focus punch!_

Ryu and Hikari looked over at Shinji and waited for his reaction. Shinji's hard stare made Hikari a bit nervous but when he smirked and actually patted Ryu on the head her heart soared. She giggled and hugged Ryu closer to her.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Takashi?" Satoshi asked looking over at his friend "they've been gone a while should we go look for them?"

Takashi shook his head "I'm sure their fine. Beside if Shinji's with Hikari and Ryu you don't have to worry about a thing" Takashi chuckled

"It's the fact that Shinji's with Hikari that makes me worried." Satoshi mumbled but Takashi still heard it.

"Why are you worried about that?" Takashi asked but never got a reply because of the very happy blue haired girl running their way.

"Takashi! Satoshi! You won't believe it! Ryu learned Focus Punch!" Hikari yelled.

Shinji walked to camp Ryu following him trying to mimic Shinji's movements. Shinji couldn't help but give a slight smile at the way the baby pokemon was acting. Luckily for him no one so that.

"Really? Congratulations Ryu!" Takashi said smiling down at the baby pokemon.

Ryu hid behind his mother but nodded at Takashi. Even though he knows neither Satoshi nor Takashi wanted to hurt him he's still a little uncomfortable around them.

Takashi chuckled and looked at Shinji "Well I guess even your proud of him?" Takashi said and noticed how Hikari smiled over at Shinji who was obviously uncomfortable.

Satoshi crouched down so he could be closer to Ryu "Why don't you show us" Satoshi said in his normal happy tone.

Ryu looked over to Hikari and Shinji, Hikari smile and nodded in encouragement but Shinji obviously didn't care. Ryu nodded and took his stance and waited for Shinji or Hikari to give the command.

"Shinji, do you mind if I do it?" Hikari asked softly.

Shinji was a bit confused at why she asked but nodded. Hikari's face light up "Thank you Shinji!" she giggled.

Shinji's face turned a bit pink, Takashi was the only one to notice this.

"Ok Ryu! Focus Punch!" Hikari commanded

Ryu's paws light up like they did earlier and he hit the rock which crumbled from the force. "See? Isn't Ryu amazing?" Hikari giggled

"Wow, great job Ryu!" Satoshi said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said encouraging the baby pokemon who smiled and blushed embarrassed at all the attention he was receiving.

"Hikari your doing a great job raising Ryu." Satoshi said

Hikari blushed "well Shinji's been helping out a lot, and it was Shinji who taught him and even sort of encouraged him!" Hikari said.

Satoshi studied her face, her smile was different. She never seemed this happy before, Satoshi didn't understand how Shinji could be making her so happy. _He's cruel and mean and treats his pokemon like their nothing but weapons under his control! So why does Hikari blush and smile at the mention of his name?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uh-oh! Satoshi is jealous maybe!? Oh no competition!? I kinda like the way this chapter turned out! Im slowly trying to have Shinji open up more to Hikari so ya he may seem to be OOC and that probably gonna continue to happen. But I could always see Shinji opening up to Hikari but that just me lol! I'm really gonna be focusing on their relationship so be prepared I might add some fluff (but not a lot b/c that would just be weird lol!) I really hope you enjoyed chapter 9 and thanks you**HarvestGirl10**You gave me an awesome idea!! See ya in** chapter 10**!!


	10. PERVERT

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE CHRACATERS IN THIS SERIES! I MAKE NO PROFIT OFF THIS

Wow chapter 10! Im so excited also you can see why this story is rated T lol! Anyway I don't have much to say at the moment so lets just get on with chapter shall we?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the afternoon seemed to fly by. Soon it was dinner and they all sat down to eat. Ryu tried to get Shinji's pokemon to notice him but the only one who seemed to notice him was Electrabuzz but quickly ignored him before Shinji could yell at him.

"So Shinji how did you teach Ryu focus punch?" Takashi asked ending the awkward silence. Takashi knew Satoshi wasn't happy that Shinji was here, he also knew that Hikari was busy thinking about other things that probably had to do with the purple haired boy and there was no way Shinji would try to start a conversation.

"I pushed him. Unlike your training I make the pokemon work." Shinji said not even bothering to look at him.

Takashi smiled "well I'm sure you weren't as rough as you normally are sense Hikari was there and there's no way she would allow you to push Ryu like that" Takashi chuckled.

Hikari looked up from her plate "Oh well he was still rougher then I would of liked, but he really seemed to get threw to Ryu and got him all determined!" she giggled.

Shinji rolled his eyes "He would have gotten it quicker if you allowed me to use my normal method of training." Shinji said.

"You would've killed Ryu!" Hikari yelled.

"Please, if it would have died that easily it's was obviously worthless." Shinji said and immediately regretted saying that.

"You're so cruel!" Hikari yelled and stormed from the table, returning her pokemon to their pokeballs.

"Geez, it's not like meant it; stupid women." Shinji mumbled the last part but Hikari who was already opening her tent heard it.

"My name is Hikari!" She yelled "H-I-K-A-R-I!" she spelt it out for him and closed the tent behind her.

Ryu started to panic he ran over to Shinji and started pulling him towards the tent. "Riolu! Rio Riolu Ri!" Ryu yelled it was like he was saying "_Come on dad! Its time for bed! OOOOH! You made mom made this time!_"

"Damn let me finish eating." Shinji said.

Ryu didn't listen and Shinji couldn't take anymore of his whining "Fine!" He yelled and got up from the table and returned his pokemon. Fuming Shinji opened the tent and was welcomed with a loud shriek and a boot being chucked at his face.

"What the hell was that for!?" Shinji yelled.

"You pervert! I'm getting change you could at least warn me before you come in!" She yelled from inside the tent.

"Like I did that on purpose! You're the last person I want to see with their clothes off" Shinji huffed and sat outside the tent Ryu still struggling trying to get inside.

"How dare you!" Hikari yelled

"What do you want me to see without your clothes?" Shinji smirked when Hikari screamed again _she's too easy to embarrass._

Hikari opened the tent standing in her pajamas "you're the biggest pervert I ever meet." She said.

Shinji's smirk grew wider "You think that was perverted?" it sounded more like a threat then a question to Hikari.

She glared at him and then turned her attention to Takashi and Satoshi. "Goodnight guys, I'll see you in the morning" She forced a smile and went back into her tent.

Shinji was setting up his side of the tent as Hikari went to lay down in her sleeping bag. Shinji then began to remove his clothes.

"W-what are you doing!?" Hikari yelled.

"What does it look like I'm changing." Shinji said no emotion in his voice at all.

"You can't change in front of me!" Hikari turned pink.

"You're sixteen! You should want to see a guy topless" Shinji smirked

"And you don't think your perverted!?" Hikari squeaked "I'm a lady!"

Shinji rolled his eyes "well then don't look" he said and continued to get ready for bed

Hikari hide under her blankets _oh my! Shinji's getting undressed in my tent! If anyone saw this they would think… Oh geez!_

"This time stay on your side of the tent" Shinji warned her was done changing "and you call me a pervert."

"It wasn't me it was Ryu!" Hikari squeaked and blushed getting out from under her covers

Shinji smirked "Sure blame it on the pokemon" he said before lying down

"Honestly! It was Ryu! Why would I want to sleep that close to you?" She said and pretended to be disgusted at the sight of him.

Shinji sat up and looked at her, his usual expressionless mask plastered on his face. "Are you saying I'm not attractive?" Shinji asked.

"No your really hot but," Hikari nearly turned purple "I mean- Oh you tricked me!" Hikari squeaked more embarrassed then she ever been in her life.

Shinji laughed at her expression "I'm glad you think I'm 'Hot'" Shinji said copying her exact words.

Hikari forgot all about her anger and embarrassment when he laughed. _Why can't he always act this way? He'd be a lot easier to be around; Satoshi would probably accept him to. But he only acts this way when I'm around, only me and Ryu that is._

Hikari moved closer to Shinji and studied his face that went back to normal by now "What?" He asked.

"Why do you only act like this in front of me?" Hikari asked.

Shinji had no clue what she was talking about "Act like what?"

"You seem more relaxed and laid back; I mean I've never seen you laugh except for last night and just a minute ago. You seem like a different person." Hikari said still studying his face "It's not a bad thing, and your still a jerk but still different."

Shinji glared at her "annoying girl" He said before lying down. _I'm not acting any different stupid girl! Right? _Shinji closed his eyes and crossed his arms_of course I'm not! I'm acting like I always act!_

"Annoying!? Humph!" Hikari huffed and went back to her sleeping bag and lay back down. _I ruined the moment! How stupid am Ii!? I should've known he'd get upset or embarrassed! Wait… is he really embarrassed?_ Hikari looked over her shoulder and saw Shinji's slender back facing her. She blushed again _he only sleeps in a black t-shirt and shorts! _

Ryu wasn't happy again with how far apart they slept. He didn't want to choose who he slept with. Ryu decided to wait till both of them were fast asleep before moving them closer and getting some sleep himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of chapter 10! Shinji you pervert lol! You have to remember their older in my story! Lol Hikari's 16 and Shinji's 17 lol! Shinji doesn't realize he's acting differently and its pissing him off! Now would you guys be mad if there were some spoilers from the anime in here? Well I'll see ya in chapter 11

30-Nights


	11. A interesting morning

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE CHRACATERS IN THIS SERIES! I MAKE NO PROFIT OFF THIS

Wow here we are at chapter 11! I never thought I would ever be posting any of my fanfic's but I'm happy I posted this one and I hope your enjoying it just as much as I enjoy writing it! LOL I love the reaction I got to the last chapter! It was a silly one wasn't it lol! Anyway here's chapter 11!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hikari was extremely comfortable and warm. She had the best night sleep she's had in the longest time. Suddenly she felt something move, at first she thought it might have been Ryu but a mumble escaped from it. Her eyes shot open and she realized she was curled right into Shinji's chest with his arms wrapped around her. Hikari felt her face burn up _Oh no! What do I do? What do I do!? How did we even get into this position? Ryu! You little sneak! _Hikari tried to wiggle out from under Shinji's arms but it only made him hold her tighter and bring her closer, if that was possible.

_When he wakes up he's gonna be mad and blame me and call me a pervert again! _Hikari looked over at Ryu who moved his little bed Hikari had made for him to be right next to their heads a smile on his little face. _Ryu if you weren't so cute I'd be super pissed!_ Hikari tried to get out yet again but this time Shinji murmured something in his sleep Hikari froze for a second _D-did he just say my name?! _

"Hikari, you stupid annoying girl" Shinji mumbled again.

_Annoying!? Stupid!? Wait he did! He said my name! Aww he talks in his sleep to! _Hikari decided sense it was still early and Shinji didn't show any signs of waking up anytime soon she decided to get comfortable. She nuzzled into his strong chest. He was warm and smelt amazing. What confused her though was that she felt safe in Shinji's arms. Him holding her felt right. Hikari quickly fell back asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Shinji's eyes squinted as his they adjusted to light. He tried to get up but felt something (more like someone) clinging to him. He rolled his eyes _Ryu…Damn you… _when he looked down and saw it wasn't Ryu but Hikari, he freaked. He shoved Hikari off of him and Hikari woke up immediately.

"What the hell were you doing!?" Shinji yelled his face was red.

"What was I doing? You were the one holding onto me!" Hikari's face now matched Shinji's

"Ya right! Why would I want to hold onto you?" Shinji was trying to calm himself down. Sure he was good at flirting and getting girls attention and all. Hell, he's even kissed a couple but he's never been in a position like this and it embarrassed him. That's right Shinji was embarrassed!

"Hey, you were the one who said my name while you were sleeping!" Hikari yelled.

"What! No I didn't!" Shinji yelled.

Ryu had woken up at the first scream and was staring at both of them not understanding a single thing that was going on, he giggled he loved seeing his parents act like this it always made the day fun for him.

Hikari's cheeks grew redder "Yes you did you said 'Hikari, you stupid annoying girl'! I heard you!" Hikari yelled.

Shinji sighed _Thank god that was the only thing I said _Shinji had a bad habit he wasn't thrilled about, he talked in his sleep. Shinji glared at Hikari "So how long were you awake? You're the pervert not me, I would of at least move instead of making myself comfortable!"

"I couldn't get out! You had me in a bear hug!" Hikari yelled

Their argument was soon interrupted by Satoshi opening the tent. "What happened!? We Heard screaming and shouting!"

Hikari blushed luckily by now Hikari was on the opposite side of the tent. Hikari waved a hand in front of her face "Nothing Satoshi don't worry we'll be out in a moment."

Satoshi raised an eyebrow "you sure?" Satoshi asked.

Hikari nodded "Yes, thanks"

Satoshi left the tent. Hikari glared at Shinji "We agree that this never happened?"

"Forget that you tried to take advantage of me while I slept!" Shinji said getting out of the tent and took his clothes with him "I'm not changing near you anymore, geez" with that being said he exited the tent to go get dressed.

Hikari was fuming and luckily for Ryu he had already managed to escape from the tent without her noticing. Hikari quickly got dress and went out to see Shinji was already sitting down at the table. Takashi and Satoshi happily greeted Hikari and she smiled at them.

"So were going start heading towards Veilstone City." Takashi announced.

Shinji nearly choked on his food. Hikari gave him a weird look. "Why are you going there?" He asked trying to keep his cool.

Satoshi smiled "Well there is a gym there! Don't you want to earn more badges?" Satoshi asked.

Shinji groaned and never replied to Satoshi's question. "Why don't you want to go to Veilstone City?" Hikari asked.

Shinji glared at her "That has nothing to do with you." Shinji said and Hikari frowned.

"Well anyway, were gonna leave after breakfast." Takashi announced.

Shinji glared at his plate losing his appetite. _Damn it…_

XXXXXXXX 

End of chapter 11! If you're wondering Shinji's home town is Veilstone city (Tobari City! Again if you have any ideas let me know___**HarvestGirl10**___gave me the awesome idea for this chapter! I hope you don't mind I changed it a bit –sweat drop-. Also I have up to chapter 15 written! So you'll have previews and as long as I stay on top of things I should be able to update daily lol!

Preview For chapter 12

Shinji wasn't in the mood to eat so he sat by a tree while everyone ate. Ryu felt bad and brought his bowl over to Shinji. "Ri?" Ryu asked holding his bowl out to see if Shinji wanted any.

"Stupid" Shinji said patting Ryu on the head.

Hikari smiled at Shinji's gesture and turned her attention back to her friends.


	12. i need to talk to you

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE CHRACATERS IN THIS SERIES! I MAKE NO PROFIT OFF THIS

Here we are at chapter 12! Im so excited!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group walked in silence for the most part, after they backed up after breakfast Shinji was in a worse mood then he usually is.

"Hey, what's wrong with him?" Satoshi whispered to Hikari.

"Who knows." Hikari rolled her eyes. She was concerned though, but she was also still furious with him because of what happened this morning. Her face turned red again just thinking about it

Satoshi looked at Hikari for a moment and then turned his attention to Shinji.

"Shinji, maybe when we take a break, we can have another battle?" Satoshi said.

"Whatever." Shinji said "If you're really that desperate to lose again."

"I'm not gonna lose Shinji! Never again am I ever going to lose to you!" Satoshi yelled

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed from his spot on Satoshi's shoulder.

"Hmph" Shinji continued walking he didn't feel like arguing with Satoshi; he had other things on his mind.

Takashi sighed _well this isn't how I saw things going. Hikari seems pretty upset with Shinji, and Shinji hasn't looked at Hikari once sense we left camp. _Takashi looked down at Ryu who was enjoying the adventure.

Ryu ran up to Shinji and hoped up on his shoulder, Satoshi, Hikari, and Takashi paused for a second thinking he was going to shove the pokemon off but Shinji just let him be.

"Riolu?" Ryu looked at his father; he noticed he was being colder then usual.

"Shut up" Shinji said but kept walking.

Hikari smiled _Wow, and he says he hasn't changed ya right! _Hikari ran to catch up with Shinji. "You want to talk about it?" Hikari asked quietly.

"Talk about what?" Shinji said coldly.

Hikari sighed "Listen I understand you're embarrassed, I'm embarrassed to but there's something else bothering you isn't there?" Hikari said

Shinji glared at her but never answered his question.

"Why don't we stop here, we've been walking for a while I'm sure everyone's hungry" Takashi laughed when Ryu went flying off Shinji's shoulder at the mention of food.

Shinji wasn't in the mood to eat so he sat by a tree while everyone ate. Ryu felt bad and brought his bowl over to Shinji. "Ri?" Ryu asked holding his bowl out to see if Shinji wanted any.

"Stupid" Shinji said patting Ryu on the head.

Hikari smiled at Shinji's gesture and turned her attention back to her friends.

"Hikari, why is Shinji so against going to Veilstone city?" Takashi asked

Hikari sighed "He won't tell me, he doesn't tell me anything except that I'm annoying or stupid." Hikari said.

"Really? I thought out of anyone he'd tell you why." Takashi said and liked the reaction he got from Hikari.

"What do you mean Takashi?" Hikari asked a small blush evident on her face.

"Well I've seen a change in him, but only when you're around" Takashi shrugged "I could be wrong he still seems like a heartless jerk most of the time."

"You think he's different around me?" Hikari asked looking over at Shinji

Takashi smiled and Satoshi glared at him. "Why are you saying weird things Takashi?" Satoshi asked and Takashi chuckled

Hikari ignored him and walked over to Shinji and smiled down at him. Shinji was uncomfortable under her gaze "What?" He asked.

Hikari took his hand and pulled him up "What the hell are you doing?" Shinji asked getting up from where he sat.

"We need to talk!" Hikari said dragging him out into the woods. Ryu followed. Hikari stopped and looked down at Ryu. "Ryu, do you mind staying behind I need to talk to him alone ok?" Hikari asked.

Ryu looked confused. This would be his first time away from both of them he didn't like the idea of that. Hikari smiled sadly "Don't worry we'll be right back promise! Here" Hikari let out her Piplup. "Piplup will keep you company while we're gone" She smiled

"Pip, pip!" Piplup said pounding its chest.

Ryu still wasn't happy he knew Hikari was coming back but didn't trust that Shinji would. Hikari looked at Shinji "Well?"

"Well what?" Shinji said he was really pissed he wanted to be left alone.

"Leave a Pokemon with him so he knows your coming back to!" Hikari demanded.

Shinji let out a frustrated sight "Damn it fine!" Shinji took out a pokeball and let out his Weavile. "Stay here" he ordered and allowed Hikari to drag him out into the woods.

Ryu looked at Piplup and Weavile and began to cry. Weavile stared at Ryu and then looked to see if Shinji was still around and noticed he wasn't and walked over to the crying pokemon.

Piplup was trying to calm him down but it wasn't working. Weavile went over and patted Ryu on the head "Wea, weavile weav weavile!" it reassured him saying "_Shinji may be a jerk but he'll come back" _

Ryu looked at Weavile and laughed and Weavile smiled down at the baby pokemon. Weavile's been with Shinji for a long time, and even though her training was tough and he was cold toward her and the other pokemon Weavile still cared for her trainer greatly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OK so there were spoilers in the chapter but I kept them minor. Yes, Shinji has a Weavile but if you also watch the American dub then you should know that lol! I kinda felt bad making Hikari leave Ryu behind but I wanted Shinji and Hikari to have to ALONE time lol! Well see ya in Chapter 13!


	13. The kiss

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE CHRACATERS IN THIS SERIES! I MAKE NO PROFIT OFF THIS

Alright so chapter 13, this might be kinda fluffy and Shinji may seem OOC but im gonna do my best to keep him in character lol which as long as I make him a jerk then he'll be in character right? Lol! By the way the only reason I don't have Piplup evolved is because I don't like Piplup's evolved forms sorry! I decided to update 2 times today b/c well its new years so HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! (btw the spoiler is in this one!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hikari dragged Shinji into a clearing were there was a nice lake. "Wow it's so pretty!" Hikari said.

Shinji stayed quite, Hikari wanted some sort of reaction from him. She sighed and sat down on a rock by the lake and motioned Shinji to come over and sit by her. Shinji walked over but didn't sit. He stared at the water. "What's with you? You were all laughs yesterday, and then the mention of Veilstone city you close up!" Hikari said.

"All laughs? What are you talking about?" Shinji asked.

Hikari gave him a look "Never mind. Just answer the question." Hikari said.

"Will you leave me alone then?" Shinji asked.

Hikari nodded and crossed her fingers. Shinji had a feeling she was lying but sat down anyway. He threw a rock into the lake "Veilstone is my hometown. So I'm not looking forward to going back happy?" Shinji said telling her half the truth.

Hikari giggled "That it? That's why you've been Mr. Freeze all day?"

Shinji glared at her "I haven't been acting different." Shinji said

Hikari looked at him shocked "your kidding right?" She asked "you've changed a lot Shinji, towards me and Ryu you're actually kinda nice at times"

Shinji didn't look at her he kept his eyes on the water and that made Hikari's blood boil. "Why won't you look at me?" Hikari asked

Shinji ignored her and Hikari grabbed his face and made him look at her. Shinji's eyes widen a bit from Hikari's bold move. Hikari looked him straight in the eye; she didn't realize that they were only inches away from each other, their noses nearly touched. "Was it what happened this morning?" She asked her eyes softening.

Shinji glared at her but said nothing but Hikari noticed the pink on his cheeks, she also realized just how close she was to him but was to afraid to move. Neither one of them moved. _What do I do? Shinji's so close! His expression seems different… _Hikari moved in closer their lips nearly touching, Shinji closed the small gap. Hikari closed her eyes and welcomed the kiss. She had no clue what to do this was her first kiss, but Shinji seemed confident in what he was doing and deepened the kiss.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Satoshi went looking for Hikari and noticed Ryu playing with Piplup and Weavile. Weavile immediately stiffened and took a defensive pose ready to attack Satoshi. Piplup ran over and assured Weavile that Satoshi was a friend; Weavile loosened up but still didn't trust Satoshi. Ryu went running over and greeted Satoshi.

Satoshi bent down and patted Ryu on the head "Where's Hikari?" Satoshi asked.

Ryu looked at Satoshi then at the others and shook his head "Riolu, Riolu Ri, Ri Riolu!" Ryu said "_Mommy and daddy want to be left alone!"_ Ryu then grabbed Satoshi's arm to join in the game that the pokemon were playing before. Satoshi sighed but agreed to play with the pokemon anyway; he even let out Monferno out to play with them

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hikari and Shinji's kiss ended leaving both of them gasping for air. Hikari was a bright pink and looked down at the ground. "Um…. Shinji?" Hikari looked up at Shinji.

Shinji was just as embarrassed but did a good job hiding it. Hikari smiled at him "I guess you're not mad at me anymore." She giggled.

Shinji rolled his eyes "I wasn't mad to begin with." Shinji said

"Then why were you so distant from me today?" She asked

Shinji looked at her "That's just the way I am. I don't like getting close to people." Shinji said.

Hikari blushed "Shinji was that you're first kiss too?"

Shinji chuckled "Ya right! I've kissed many other girls."

Hikari's eyes widen _Many girls!? He probably used them all for some fun! He's probably gonna leave! _Shinji noticed the change in Hikari and sighed "I'm not leaving stupid" Shinji smirked it was like he read he mind "I made a deal with you didn't I? And obviously sense you kissed me back, you're not sick of me yet"

Hikari blushed "So what did that kiss mean?" She asked.

Shinji's face went blank again and he waited for Hikari to answer her own question, Shinji doesn't put his feeling out in the open and he's not gonna start now.

"So you like me then right?" Hikari asked hoping that he does. Shinji smirked and got up and started heading back to were Ryu was waiting. "Wait, Shinji!" Hikari chased after him a smile on her face _I don't think he'll admit it (yet) but I Know he likes me! _

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ryu, Piplup, Monferno, and Weavile were having a blast playing with each other, Satoshi sat down enjoying them getting along. Weavile stopped and turned around worried written all over her face. Shinji appeared in front of her, he glared at her "What are you doing?" he asked he glanced over at Monferno who flinched and looked down at the ground.

"Wea…." Weavile said looking at the other pokemon.

"I told you to stay here not act like and idiot" Shinji said. 

Weavile looked down at the ground and Ryu ran over to defend his new friend "Riolu! Rio Ri Riolu!" he said "_It's not her fault! She was trying to make me feel better!" _Shinji ignored Ryu.

Hikari quickly caught up and notice she obviously missed something. 

Satoshi got up from were he was sitting "Shinji, Weavile was just playing! What's the big deal?"

Shinji glared at him "You really are stupid aren't you?" Shinji said and looked at Weavile "Return Weavile I'll deal with you later" He said returning his pokemon and walked back to were Takashi was. Monferno watched as he walked away.

Hikari's face fell _He's like a totally different person now!_ Hikari went over and thanked Piplup and Monferno for watching Ryu and returned Piplup.

Satoshi walked over to Hikari and grabbed her wrist "Why were you alone with Shinji" Satoshi asked.

Hikari looked at him shocked "That none of your business Satoshi" Hikari made Satoshi let go of her and chased after Shinji. Satoshi watched _why am I so mad!?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of chapter 13! YAAAY HIKARI AND SHINJI KISSED! And im sorry if Shinji was to OOC in this chapter! Though I think I did an ok job keeping him in character, I really hope you guys are enjoying it! And Monferno is Chimchar, Shinji releases Chimchar and Satoshi takes him in –Sighs- I wasn't thrilled.. And yes Veilstone is Shinji's home town I found that on bulbapedia 3.


	14. Akemi!

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE CHRACATERS IN THIS SERIES! I MAKE NO PROFIT OFF THIS

Here we are at chapter 14! I haven't updated as much as I use to and im sorry –sighs- school started so it might not happen as often. IM SORRY

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hikari helped Takashi clean up from lunch sense everyone left him before. Shinji waited for them not bothering to help and Satoshi wasn't happy with Hikari so stayed away from her.

Hikari let out a sigh and Takashi smirked "so did you have a nice conversation with Shinji?" he asked.

Hikari turned pink remember what happened "um ya I guess." She mumbled.

Takashi laughed "Is he a good kisser?"

Hikari dropped the plates she was holding and luckily they weren't glass. She bent down to pick them up. Takashi laughed and bent down to help her "Wow so you two really did kiss!"

"H-how? Was it obvious!?" Hikari whispered trying to keep Satoshi and Shinji from hearing their conversation.

Takashi laughed again "I was just trying to tease you; I didn't think you two had that deep of a relationship yet."

"Takashi promise me you won't tell Satoshi!" Hikari begged

"Why would I tell him? Its you're business not mine. Plus I don't feel like dealing with him if he did find out" Takashi said standing back up.

"Huh? I don't understand." Hikari said.

Takashi shook his head "Don't worry. Well were done I guess we better get going" Takashi smiled.

"Thank you Takashi" Hikari smiled.

Takashi nodded. Hikari ran over to were Shinji was and picked Ryu up "So we better get going to Veilstone!" Hikari winked.

Shinji glared at her. Satoshi smiled weakly "Shinji lets do our best when we get there!"

Shinji looked at Satoshi "do you even know what type of Gym it is?"

Satoshi blushed "Urm no.. Why do you?" He asked

Shinji rolled his eyes "Fighting types." He said and started to walk.

"Fighting types? Really?" Satoshi asked running up to catch up.

Shinji nodded. Hikari watched them _maybe their finally gonna get along _She giggled and hugged Ryu tighter to who her. _We should make to Veilstone soon to!_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Can't we take a break? We've been walking for ever! Ryu's tired!" Hikari whined.

Shinji rolled his eyes "Were on route 215, we should be there soon so stop whining." Shinji ordered

Hikari glared at him. "Well sorry I'm looking out for your son's well being!" Hikari stuck her tongue out at his back

"Very mature sticking your tongue out as someone who's back is facing you, and again it's a pokemon not a child." Shinji said.

Hikari stopped _How did he see that!? _Hikari glared at him but that didn't fool Takashi or Shinji, she was just acting mad at him.

"Shinji leave Hikari alone!" Satoshi yelled.

"Shinji!?" a voice yelled.

Shinji froze and his face fell "Oh no, please don't be her." He mumbled.

"Who Shinji?" Hikari asked

A girl with long red hair and bright green eye came running out of nowhere and stopped right in front of the group. The girl was beautiful. Tears came to her eyes. "Shinji... Shinji it is you!" She laughed and ran over to him wrapping her arms around him "Shinji I haven't seen you in such a long time" she laughed.

"You haven't changed a bit Akemi" Shinji sighed

Akemi looked up at Shinji and flashed him a gorgeous smile. She really lived up to her name her smile was bright and she was beautiful, any girl would be jealous of her beauty, and Hikari definitely was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok! Let me let you guys no Akemi is my own character! Who is Akemi? Hmm I wonder lol! I hope this chapter wasn't to boring –sweat drop- by the way Akemi means "bright Beauty". I hope you guys like Akemi too; I promise I'll try to make her interesting lol!

**CHAPTER 15 PREVIEW**

"**You're still the same Shinji. I'm happy you haven't changed! You're still the Shinji I love!" Akemi said.**

**  
Hikari nearly fell over **_**Love!? She loves Shinji!? **_**Shinji glared at Akemi "You still think you're in love with me after several years?" Shinji asked**

**  
Akemi giggled "Shinji I know I love you! And I'm gonna make you love me to just you wait" She winked**

**  
"Shinji won't love you!" Hikari yelled and quickly covered her mouth **_**Crap! I didn't mean to say that out loud! **_**Hikari turned red.**


	15. Getting to know eachother

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE CHRACATERS IN THIS SERIES! I MAKE NO PROFIT OFF THIS

Well Akemi is my character sense I made her up but anyway! I have a feeling what you guys are gonna think of Akemi, I like writing about her lol! I'm kinda hoping for mixed opinions lol! But what is she to Shinji? Read to find out!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji glared down at the girl who was holding on to him "Akemi… I didn't know you were home." He said.

Akemi giggled "Well I came home a couple of days ago" she let go of him and smiled "I knew today was going to be a good day and I was right!" she laughed

Shinji rolled his eye and notice Hikari glaring at him. He smirked_ Is she jealous? _Takashi fell in love with Akemi right away and ran over to her.

"Hello there, young lady" Takashi said taking Akemi's hand in his "my name is Takashi" Takashi flashed a blinding smile.

Akemi giggled "Hello, you all must be Shinji's friends!" Akemi said.

"There not my friends." Shinji said.

Akemi ignored him and introduced herself "Hello I'm Akemi I'm also a friend of Shinji! What your name?" She asked looking at Hikari and Satoshi.

Satoshi blushed _S-she's pretty! _"My name is Satoshi! I'm gonna be a pokemon master!" Satoshi said Pikachu hoping onto his back.

Akemi giggled "What a cute Pikachu!" she scratched Pikachu behind the ear

"Chu!" Pikachu said enjoying the ear rub.

Akemi then turned her attention to Hikari and smiled "you are?" she asked.

"Oh my names Hikari" Hikari said forcing a smile.

"Oh!" Akemi said running over to Hikari and taking Ryu from her arms;

"Ah! Careful he's going to start crying!" Hikari said

Ryu did the opposite, he giggled as Akemi tickled him under his chin. "Aren't you a cutie!" she said

That got Hikari's blood boiling. Satoshi noticed the tension and Takashi would of if he wasn't busy drooling over Akemi.

"Shinji are you going to stay at your parent's house?" Akemi asked

"No." Shinji said coldly making Akemi giggle

"You're still the same Shinji. I'm happy you haven't changed! You're still the Shinji I love!" Akemi said.

Hikari nearly fell over _Love!? She loves Shinji!? _Shinji glared at Akemi "You still think you're in love with me after several years?" Shinji asked

Akemi giggled "Shinji I know I love you! And I'm gonna make you love me to just you wait" She winked

"Shinji won't love you!" Hikari yelled and quickly covered her mouth _Crap! I didn't mean to say that out loud! _Hikari turned red.

Shinji chuckled and Akemi noticed. She wasn't happy with that. Akemi walked over to Hikari "What are you to my Shinji?" She demanded an answer.

"Nothing! I'm just a friend" Hikari laughed nervously _I really don't know what I am to Shinji! AND HE'S NOT YOU'RE SHINJI! _

Akemi glared at Hikari "Good, because there is no way I'm gonna lose to such a plain girl like you" Akemi said pointing at Hikari.

"Plain!?" Hikari yelled Takashi grabbed Hikari before she lunged herself at Akemi.

Akemi smiled and latched onto Shinji after putting Ryu down on the ground. "Shinji how is your Grotle?" Akemi asked

Shinji glared down at her "It evolved." Shinji said and tried to get Akemi to let go.

"No way! Cute little Grotle is now a big Torterra!?" She giggled "My little Monferno is now an Infernape!"

Shinji finally managed to get Akemi to let go and walked over and stood by Hikari "I really don't care" Shinji said.

Hikari became a bit more relaxed with Shinji by her side. Akemi twitched she didn't like Shinji standing by Hikari. "Well how's your little Chimchar?" she asked

Shinji's glare hardened "I don't have one." He said

"You mean he evolved to?" Akemi asked

"No, he released it. It's my pokemon now, but it did evolve" Satoshi said glaring at Shinji remembering how sad Chimchar looked when Shinji released it and how beat up he was.

"Aww Shinji. You still release pokemon as if they were nothing to you?" Akemi pouted. "That's not nice!"

Shinji rolled his eyes and Hikari's glare grew harder _She knows Shinji so well! I don't like this! I don't like this one bit! _Hikari grabbed onto Shinji's sleeve and Shinji looked down at her. Hikari looked up at him and then away.

Satoshi nodded "He does, and he still treats them badly to."

Akemi smiled "Everyone has their own way of training Satoshi. So Chimchar, I mean Monferno is in your care now?"

Satoshi nodded "That's right!"

Akemi's facial expression changed it become more devious "would you like to battle?" she asked.

Satoshi smiled and nodded "sure!"

"Satoshi, I should warn you, Akemi is strong." Shinji said. Hikari let go of Shinji. She felt uncomfortable how Shinji also knew Akemi so well.

Satoshi smiled "ready whenever you are Akemi"

Akemi smiled devilishly. "Ok is 3 on 3 ok?" She asked

"Fine with me" Satoshi said getting pumped up.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji mentioning she's strong mean she's really strong lol! Hikari is Jealous Shinji will have to cheer her up! –laughs- Shinji trying to cheer someone up!? Anyway im gonna try to update in the next couple of days as well.

**Preview for Chapter 16**

**Hikari blushed "Well Ryu has to sleep with both of us." Hikari said pointing to Shinji.**

**  
Akemi turned red "Shinji your sleeping with her!?" Akemi shrieked.**

"**NO!" Satoshi and Hikari yelled at the same time.**

"Geez you all are perverts aren't you." Shinji said calmly


	16. Akemi vs Satoshi

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE CHRACATERS IN THIS SERIES! I MAKE NO PROFIT OFF THIS

Chapter 16 this will be long and kinda mostly the Battle between Akemi and Satoshi! Im new to writing action chapter so I did my best –sweat drop-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akemi smiled over at Satoshi who stood a good distance away from her. "Shinji darling will you be the referee?" Akemi giggled. 

"No, Takashi can be it." Shinji said sitting down on the grass. He grabbed Hikari's hand and made her sit down next to him.

"Sh-Shinji?" Hikari stuttered turning a bright pink.

"Shut up, and start battling already you two. Geez you're all so annoying!" Shinji said.

"Shinji when you see how strong I've gotten you will fall in love with me!" Akemi yelled

Satoshi was twitching he was so angry, Pikachu tried to calm him down. "Ladies first" Satoshi managed to say.

"Go Milotic!" Akemi yelled letting the large and beautiful pokemon out of its pokeball.

Satoshi smirked "a water type? Knowing I have Pikachu?" Satoshi smirked sending Pikachu into the battle

Akemi smirked "Just because Milotic is a water type doesn't mean you'll win! She's also a dragon type."

"You don't know how powerful Pikachu is! Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Satoshi ordered.

"Milotic, Safeguard!" Akemi ordered

A bright light surrounded Milotic keeping it safe from Pikachu's Thunderbolt.

"Now Milotic use blizzard!" Akemi ordered

Milotic sent the attack toward Pikachu, Pikachu tried to dodge it but couldn't. Pikachu was hit hard by Milotic's powerful attack.

"Pikachu are you ok?" Satoshi asked.

Pikachu shakily got up "Pika!" 

Satoshi smiled "That's it Pikachu! Now Pikachu use Bolt tackle!" Satoshi commanded.

Pikachu charged toward Milotic. Milotic stayed still as Akemi smirked. "Why isn't she telling Milotic to dodge it?" Hikari asked Shinji.

Shinji kept his eyes on the battle "She wants to show him what she meant about her Milotic."

Hikari looked at him "I don't understand."

"Just watch" Shinji ordered

Pikachu hit Milotic hard with its bolt tackle. Milotic took damage but Akemi stayed calm. "Milotic use Aqua ring!"

A ball of water surrounded Milotic and the injuries Milotic had started to disappear.

"But how?" Satoshi asked shocked.

Akemi smiled "Aqua Ring make the pokemon who's using it recover! It will continue threw out the fight. Face it Satoshi, I won this round" Akemi smiled devilishly "Now finish Pikachu off with Hyper beam!"

Milotic's mouth shot a beam of light at Pikachu and Pikachu went flying backwards. Pikachu struggled to get to his feet but failed. "Pikachu is unable to battle." Takashi said

Satoshi ran over and picked Pikachu up and glared at Akemi who was hugging her Milotic. Akemi looked over sadly at Satoshi "I'm sorry for hurting Pikachu, if you want to forfeit I understand." Akemi said

"No! Lets continue!" Satoshi yelled sending Monfernoout.

Akemi sighed "Alright. Go Leafeon!" Akemi sent Leafeon out.

"Wow! A Leafeon!" Hikari exclaimed.

"So she had it evolve into a Leafeon" Shinji said

Hikari looked over at Shinji and then back at the battle. Ryu sat there in awe; this was the first Pokemon battle he's ever watched. Ryu decided he wanted to get strong and make Shinji and Hikari proud.

Satoshi smirked "I'm not gonna underestimate you this time Akemi!" Satoshi yelled "Monferno Fire spin!" Satoshi yelled

Monferno shot the fire attack at Leafeon, somehow Leafeon managed to dodge the powerful fire attack.

"You raised little Monferno well" Akemi giggled "Now Leafeon use Razor leaf!" Akemi commanded as Leafeon let the storm of leaves go flying at Monferno.

Satoshi smirked "Monferno flamethrower!" Satoshi commanded.

Monferno did as he was commanded but Leafeon's razor leaf somehow managed to hit Monferno, Monferno struggled to get up and looked over at Shinji, Shinji glared at the pokemon and then looked away ashamed. Monferno fell to the ground.

"Monferno is unable to battle Leafeon's the winner" Takashi said.

"With one hit? Leafeon's a grass type it shouldn't of hurt Monferno that badly!" Hikari yelled.

"Damn, she's gotten stronger." Shinji said.

Ryu was getting pumped up watching the battle. Satoshi withdrew his Monferno "You did great Monferno" Satoshi said and turned his attention back to Akemi who was petting her Leafeon.

"Leafeon you were awesome!" Akemi giggled as Leafeon snuggled up to her. Akemi then looked over at Satoshi and smiled "good job Satoshi, your pokemon are amazing! I'm quite proud of you're Pikachu!"

"Thanks, I obviously have a lot of training to do still." Satoshi said.

Akemi smiled and then turned her attention to Shinji "Shinji! Did you see my battle? Do you love me now?"

Shinji rolled his eyes "No." He said flatly. Hikari's heart speed up, it made her happy that Shinji showed more interest in her then in Akemi.

Takashi ran over to Akemi and took her hands "I though you were amazing Akemi!" Takashi said.

Akemi smiled "Thanks!" She said "Guess we should probably get to town?" Akemi said.

"Ya. Why don't you show us to the pokemon center?" Satoshi said.

"We don't need her to show us, I use to live here." Shinji said trying to get rid of the girl.

"Well sense Shinji won't go home to see his parents, why don't you stay at my house! Wouldn't you rather stay in a nice house then at the pokemon center?" Akemi asked.

Satoshi and Takashi agreed immediately, Takashi just wanted to spend more time with Akemi but Satoshi was thinking that Akemi would keep Shinji away from Hikari.

"No!" Shinji and Hikari said at the same time. Hikari blushed and looked at Shinji.

"Come on Hikari! This is our chance to find some dirt on Shinji" Satoshi said nudging her in the side. 

Akemi giggled "I defiantly know some very interesting stories! Besides, my house is big enough for all of you! The boys can share a room and you can sleep in my room Hikari we can have some girl talk!" Akemi said.

Shinji glared at Akemi "You won't tell them any stories; I'd rather stay at the pokemon center then at your place."

"Plus I don't think Ryu would be ok with that sleeping arrangement" Hikari said looking down at Ryu.

"What do you mean?" Akemi asked

Hikari blushed "Well Ryu has to sleep with both of us." Hikari said pointing to Shinji.

Akemi turned red "Shinji your sleeping with her!?" Akemi shrieked.

"NO!" Satoshi and Hikari yelled at the same time.

"Geez you all are perverts aren't you." Shinji said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lol! Good is everyone a pervert? Anyway I'm kinda not happy with this chapter I don't know why but –shurgs- o well lol see ya in chapter 17! Sorry if this chapter was boring –sweat drop- I tried to make it exciting lol

**CHAPTER 17 PREVIEW**

**Shinji started to shake the pokemon "Shut up already!" he yelled.**

**  
"Shinji you're gonna make it worse!" Hikari ran over and took Ryu from him. "Akemi maybe I should just stay in here with everyone." Hikari said sitting on the bed, Ryu's crying stopped. **

"**Oh I know! We can have one big sleepover!" Akemi giggled" We'll all sleep in here!" **

**Shinji nearly died **_**There's no way I'm going to get any sleep tonight…**_**Takashi was thrilled with the idea. "What a wonderful idea Akemi!" Takashi said.**


	17. Shut it up!

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE CHRACATERS IN THIS SERIES! I MAKE NO PROFIT OFF THIS

I never planed on having this story to be this long! But hey, as long as you guys are enjoying yourself and I don't run out of idea's this story is gonna keep going!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somehow the group ended up at Akemi's home. "Come on in! Make yourself at home!" Akemi said.

"Wow you have such a nice house!" Satoshi said looking around.

Akemi giggled "Thanks! Shinji it looks the same doesn't it?"

Shinji nodded "things never change here." Shinji sighed. Akemi's face fell.

"You really don't like it here." Akemi said sadly.

Shinji glared at her "Just show us to our rooms. I'm tired." Shinji said.

"Ok! Follow me everyone!" Akemi said running up the stairs.

Everyone followed her. Akemi stopped at a door "This is Satoshi, Takashi, and Shinji room!" Akemi said and ran over to the door next to it "Hikari this will be ours!"

Hikari looked down at Ryu, he didn't understand he's gonna have to choose who he's gonna sleep with. Shinji walked into his room and took one of the beds. 

"Sense you're being so kind letting us stay here would you mind if I cooked you dinner?" Takashi asked.

"Takashi's a great cook!" Satoshi said.

Akemi giggled "Sure that would be awesome!"

Hikari watched Shinji as he made himself comfortable on the bed, Ryu tried to drag her over to him. "Sorry Ryu I'm going to be in the other room tonight." She said.

Tears came to Ryu's eyes as he started to scream. Everyone covered their ears "Shut that thing up!" Shinji yelled.

"Well you could help me!" Hikari yelled back.

Shinji got up and took Ryu and lifted him up to eye level. "Stop that crying, it's pathetic!" Shinji yelled.

Ryu stopped crying for a moment and soon began crying again only this time louder then ever. "You made it worse!" Hikari shrieked covering her ears.

"What's wrong with it?" Akemi asked.

"It thinks that if he doesn't have both of them next to him ones gonna leave!" Satoshi yelled trying to be louder then Ryu's cry.

Shinji started to shake the pokemon "Shut up already!" he yelled.

"Shinji you're gonna make it worse!" Hikari ran over and took Ryu from him. "Akemi maybe I should just stay in here with everyone." Hikari said sitting on the bed, Ryu's crying stopped.

"Oh I know! We can have one big sleepover!" Akemi giggled" We'll all sleep in here!"

Shinji nearly died _There's no way I'm going to get any sleep tonight…_Takashi was thrilled with the idea. "What a wonderful idea Akemi!" Takashi said.

"What can I say I'm brilliant!" Akemi smiled.

Shinji smirked "so brilliant that you use to get lost in town and you would sit there crying till I found you?"

Akemi blushed "Shinji you remember that?" Akemi yelled running over and taking Shinji's hands.

Hikari glared at Akemi, she didn't like how Akemi kept touching her Shinji. _My Shinji? What is wrong with me? I don't even know his feelings. Ya we kissed but that could have meant nothing to him… _

OoOoOoOoOoOo

As Takashi was preparing the dinner he promised to make Hikari came into help. Takashi smirked "You really didn't come in here to help me." Takashi said

Hikari blushed "Why else would I be in here then?" Hikari asked.

"Maybe because a certain purple haired boy with an awful attitude isn't paying enough attention to you and you're getting upset?" Takashi smiled.

Hikari glared at him "Takashi I don't know what I'm supposed to do! I thought that maybe he liked me but ever sense we meet Akemi, I don't know." Hikari said.

Takashi smiled "Really? I don't think he's to interested in Akemi" Takashi said "Which makes things for me so much easier" he whispered but Hikari heard it anyway and rolled her eyes.

"You think?" Hikari asked

Takashi nodded "Plus he's the father of your child isn't he" Takashi winked.

Hikari blushed "Shut up" She said playfully.

Takashi smiled _This is getting interesting and the closer Hikari and Shinji the closer I can get with Akemi! _ Takashi chuckled as he put the finishing touches on the meal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of chapter 17! Takashi is the go to guy! I'm really interested in your feelings on Akemi! You all are giving me great ideas! I have up to chapter 20 written and I do like those ideas so you will see most of them! Im gonna try and add Shinji past after Chapter 20 (kinda far huh?) there's some drama after this chapter lol it's been all jokes pretty much but its about to kinda get serious!

THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS!

_**HarvestGirl10**__**- **_Ive actually thought of having that its just hard putting it into words, but I definitely will try, b/c I can see Akemi battling and doing contests! Lol im glad you like my jokes!! I try to add little funny things here and there

_**The biggest ikarishipping Fan**_– Lol thanks!

_**Joyce1237**__**- **_Im really happy you enjoyed the battle!! I hope you weren't to disappointed with chapter it didn't turn out the way I wish it had –sweat drops-

_**Dimudosmaster2.0**__**- **_THANK YOU! Its reviews like your's that makes me update faster lol!

_**Demon-Fox28**__**- **_Lol I liked that part to! Lol thanks!

_**Darkness-Chill**__**- **_Thanks again, you kinda convinced me to throw Akemi in here and im happy I did! And im happy it wasn't boring lol!! Lol indeed they are!!

**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 18**

"**Were do you think you're going?" Shinji asked **

"**Ryu and I are going to stay at the Pokemon Center; I don't want to get in the way of your Fiancée!" Hikari said and ran away from the table and out the door. **

"**Damn it!" Shinji yelled and chased after her.**

**  
"Wait Shinji!" Akemi yelled and was going to go after him but Takashi stopped her. **

"What are you doing let go of me!" Akemi demanded.


	18. Would you come for me?

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE CHRACATERS IN THIS SERIES! I MAKE NO PROFIT OFF THIS

All you're reviews make me so happy (they also make me update faster –wink-) anyway, I combined chapter 18 and 19 –sweat drop- I have half of 20 written so it might not be an every update but definitely a couple times a week I will continue and try and make it daily, but I cant promise anything

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Takashi this food is amazing!" Akemi said taking a huge mouthful of food.

Takashi smirked "glad you're enjoying it" he chuckled.

"Shinji, are you enjoying it?" Akemi asked moving her seat closer to him.

Shinji shrugged and continued to eat. Akemi pouted "you're so cold Shinji! You do know your gonna end up marrying me so why don't you be nice" Akemi said.

"M-Marry!" Hikari yelled getting up from were she was sitting.

Shinji let out a sigh "I never agreed to that, my parents know that." Shinji said.

Satoshi's jaw fell "You mean all this time Shinji's been engaged!?"

"WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME!?" Takashi yelled falling to the ground.

Akemi giggled "Come on Shinji, you can't say no!"

Shinji glared at her "I don't have to do anything I don't want to."

"You'll fall in love with me just wait, then you'll be begging me to marry you!" Akemi said.

"Shinji won't marry you!" Hikari yelled forgetting everyone was watching her.

Even though Ryu didn't understand, he did know one thing this girl was trying to break his family and Ryu didn't like that one bit! Ryu jumped on the table and picked up food and threw it at Akemi's face.

"Ah! Why did you do that?!" Akemi yelled looking at Ryu. Ryu smirked and his paws started to glow. Shinji's eyes widen and he grabbed Ryu's paws. Ryu let out a yelp shocked from his father's sudden movements.

"Ryu, No!" Shinji yelled giving Ryu a hard look. Ryu was confused. Why wasn't he happy he was using the move he taught him wasn't he? He should be proud of him! Does he want this woman to break their family up? Ryu looked over at Hikari and jumped into her arms; Hikari cradled Ryu in her arms and got up from the table. "Were do you think you're going?" Shinji asked

"Ryu and I are going to stay at the Pokemon Center; I don't want to get in the way of your Fiancée!" Hikari said and ran away from the table and out the door.

"Damn it!" Shinji yelled and chased after her.

"Wait Shinji!" Akemi yelled and was going to go after him but Takashi stopped her. 

"What are you doing let go of me!" Akemi demanded. 

Takashi sighed "I'm sorry, they need time alone."

"Forget that!" Satoshi yelled slamming his hand on the table "We should go after them!"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hikari ran down the streets of Veilstone, She ran as fast as her feet could take her. Ryu didn't put a up a fight either he was to upset, instead he held onto Hikari tighter, He was afraid she was going to leave him to. Hikari wasn't watching were she was going when she bumped into someone and they both fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" Hikari apologized.

"Hikari?" the voice said.

Hikari looked at the person she bumped into and her heart stopped for a moment "Kengo?" she breathed.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Shinji walked down the streets looking for Hikari and Ryu. _Damn her! I don't get why she got so mad! I said I wasn't choosing Akemi, doesn't that stupid girl know how I feel? _

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

Hikari, Ryu, and Kengo were sitting in a local diner. Hikari was sipping her soda and Ryu was playing with her hat putting it on and off his head. Kengo stared at her. She tried to avoid his gaze.

"So why were you crying before?" Kengo asked.

"What? No silly nickname?" Hikari joked trying to change the subject.

Kengo leaned towards her "Come on Hikari, we've been friends for a long time now you know you can tell me." He said

Hikari looked down at Ryu who smiled up at her. "It's nothing, I'm just overreacting about something" Hikari forced a smile.

Kengo sighed "You're such a bad liar" Kengo said poking her on the forehead.

Hikari giggled and Ryu did to. Kengo looked down at Ryu "So who's this little guy?" Kengo asked.

"This is Ryu! He's my little boy! Right Ryu" Hikari joked.

Ryu nodded "Riolu!" he chirped introducing himself.

Kengo laughed "So you're his mommy huh?" he asked.

Hikari smiled and nodded. Kengo smiled he was happy to see Hikari in a better mood. "You're a lot prettier when you're not crying, though you're always pretty!" Kengo laughed.

Hikari looked away from him and frowned "Thanks." She whispered.

Kengo gave her a confused "That's not how normal people act to compliments." He said.

"I know I'm sorry. Its just I wish someone else would say that to me." Hikari said and noticed Kengo's face drop "It's not that I'm not happy! I'm glad you think I'm pretty Kengo!" Hikari quickly said.

Kengo smirked a little "Who's the guy?" he asked.

Hikari blushed "Excuse me?"

"You heard me! I want to know who my rival is." Kengo winked.

Hikari blushed "Kengo, you like me?" Hikari asked shocked.

Kengo blushed and looked at his lap "Ya, I always thought it was obvious. Guess not." Kengo said embarrassed.

Hikari smiled sadly at him "Kengo." She whispered.

He looked up and smiled still blushing "so come on tell me his name!" he said.

"Shinji." Hikari whispered.

"Shinji, huh? What's he like?" Kengo asked, curios

Hikari's face hardened "He's rude and selfish; he doesn't care about anyone or anything only himself!" Hikari yelled pounding her hand down onto the table startling Ryu.

Kengo gave her a puzzled look "Then why do you like him so much?" he asked.

Hikari's face softened "I don't know. I just want to be with him." Hikari looked down at Ryu trying to make him feel comfortable again "I guess I have Ryu to thank for that. If it wasn't for him me and Shinji would of never had gotten the chance to become close." Hikari said smiling.

Kengo gave her a sad smile "Well its getting dark. Were you staying? The pokemon center?" Kengo asked getting up from the table _I don't want to hear anymore Hikari, I can't stand the fact you're in love with someone besides me… _

"Urm, can we walk around town for a bit first?" Hikari asked _I don't know were I'm staying! I ran out of Akemi's house! I wonder if their looking for me. I wonder if Shinji's looking for me… _

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Akemi pouted "Shouldn't we go looking for you're friend?" she asked.

Satoshi glared at his lap "Shinji will bring her back. He always does."

Akemi looked at him her eyes narrow _Shinji can't be with her! Shinji is mine! I've been fighting for Shinji's love far longer then Hikari has! _

Takashi looked outside "If their not back within the hour then we'll go looking for them" Takashi said.

Akemi smiled "Ok!" she said and Satoshi nodded.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Shinji walked threw the streets of Veilstone, they were familiar to him, and somehow they made him feel comfortable though he'd never admit it. He checked the pokemon center and couple of diner's and no one had seen her. Shinji sighed _Why the hell am I doing this? I don't care what happens to her! _Shinji lied to himself. He was trying to push his worry away.

Shinji quickly saw a glimpse of blue hair and quickly chased after it, he felt relieved when he saw Hikari holding Ryu. But that quickly vanished when he saw Hikari walking with Kengo. _Who the hell is that!? _Shinji walked over and grabbed Hikari's arm. Hikari quickly spun around.

"Shinji!" Hikari yelled locking eyes with him.

Shinji glared at her and then at Kengo. "Who the hell is this?" he asked.

Kengo gave him a cold stare "The names Kengo, I'm Hikari's friend." Kengo said.

Hikari smiled a Shinji "You came looking for me?" she asked still surprised.

"No Shit. Now come on" He said dragging her away from Kengo.

Kengo grabbed Hikari's other arm making Hikari drop Ryu. "Hey, maybe she isn't ready to go!" Kengo yelled.

"Both of you knock it off!" Hikari yelled making Shinji and Kengo let go. Ryuoked up at Shinji and quickly backed away. Hikari gave Ryu a puzzled look. "Ryu what's wrong?" Hikari asked.

Shinji glared at the tiny pokemon, this made Ryu hide behind Hikari. Hikari picked him up puzzled at his reaction to seeing Shinji "He's not going to yell at you again Ryu" she said. Ryu didn't believe her.

Hikari looked at Shinji "What do I do?" she asked.

Shinji continued to glare at the pokemon ignoring the eye daggers Kengo was shooting at him, Shinji went to grab Ryu and Ryu flinched. Shinji turned around and started to walk away "Shinji, were you going?!" Hikari yelled

Shinji turned around "Remember what I said?" he asked coldly

Hikari's eyes widen as she remember what he said to her not to long ago in the forest.

FLASH BACK

_Hikari blushed "you came back. Why?" she asked_

"_I lost the bet so until this thing gets sick and tired of me or you I'm stuck" Shinji said and noticed Hikari's face lighten up "Don't get the wrong idea, I see potential in that thing, that's the only reason" Shinji said_

END FLASH BACK

"Shinji Ryu's just nervous! He's not tired of you!" Hikari yelled tears coming to her eyes _He's not really going to leave is he!? _

Shinji looked at Hikari and then to Ryu who somehow managed to find his way into Kengo's arms "Looks like he found himself a new dad" Shinji said walking off.

Hikari ran after Shinji and hugged him from behind "He's just upset Shinji, he doesn't hate you! All little kids get upset and try to make their parents feel bad! That's what Ryu's doing!" Hikari cried into his back.

Shinji turned to look at her and Hikari's eyes meet his "Please Shinji, don't leave!" Hikari cried. Shinji couldn't understand what he was feeling _I hate my father, so why shouldn't Ryu? Why do you care for me so much anyway? _Ryu watched from Kengo's arms, Ryu didn't hate Shinji he just wanted to show Shinji the pain he caused him. Tears came into Ryu's eyes and he squirmed out of Kengo's and ran towards Hikari and Shinji but got lost in the crowd.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok so A LOT happened in this chapter (sense I combined the two) and well I left it at a cliff hanger I guess lol. Just want to make one thing clear I AM NOT A PENGUINSHIPPER! Im sorry if you are! Im not even a pearlshipper, the only pairings I like are Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Comashipp, and Palletshipping. So ya. Anyway im gonna TRY and update tomorrow! Also I feel like Shinji was OOC again (but come on he's got to change sooner or later) and you also see his feelings for his father –nervous smile- I hope you like this chapeter


	19. where are you?

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE CHRACATERS IN THIS SERIES! I MAKE NO PROFIT OFF THIS

CRAP I haven't updated for a bit huh? Well im still working on the next chapter so I would like to have that up by Tuesday. I did my best with this chapter but im not happy with it (sighs) oh well

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Kengo rushed to try and grab Ryu before he vanished behind the people "CRAP!" he yelled making Hikari and Shinji turn around.

Hikari wiped her tears away "Where's Ryu?" she asked. Kengo looked at her fear written all over his face "Kengo where's Ryu?" Hikari asked again.

"He just jumped out of my arms and started walking towards you and vanished!" Kengo said frantically.

Hikari felt her pulse race "Ryu! Where are you? Ryu!" she called looking all around, she kept wiping the tears that kept coming down her face.

Shinji stood there thinking, he didn't know what to do; hell he didn't even know what he was feeling at the moment. He put his hand on Hikari's shoulder "We'll find him just calm down" he said not in his normal cold tone, it was different you could hear a hint of worry in his voice, it took Hikari by surprise. Hikari nodded and Kengo did to.  
OoOoOoOoOoOo

"It's been an hour!" Akemi said running towards the door. Takashi let out a long sigh _Well at least I tried. _Satoshi, Akemi, and Takashi then ran out the door to go look for Hikari and Shinji.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ryu somehow managed to end up on the other side of the street without even realizing; he started to panic and went running in the opposite direction searching for his parents. Ryu ran, tears streaming down his face "Rio! Riolu?" He called out looking all over for Hikari and Shinji. He was so small the people walking on the street kept stepping and kicking him, a larger man came and kicked Ryu right in the chest and Ryu fell to the ground.

"Oh dear, are you ok?" a kind feminine voice said from above Ryu. Ryu looked up; this woman looked oddly familiar with her long lavender hair. The woman bent down and picked Ryu up who was badly scratched up. "You poor thing! I should find you're trainer after I take you to the Pokemon Center" the woman said petting Ryu gently on the head.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hikari, Shinji and Kengo were to busy running down the streets of Veilstone to hear someone calling their name, the only reason Shinji stopped running was because someone was now clinging to his neck.

"Shinji I was so worried!" Akemi yelled

Shinji shoved her off of him "Listen Akemi I don't have time for this now, Ryu's missing" he said in a rushed tone.

Akemi was startled she never saw Shinji look concerned about anything her heart sank a bit, but she was also worried about Ryu "Satoshi, Takashi!" Akemi yelled looking behind her. Satoshi and Takashi ran up to her noticing she found Shinji "Ryu's missing!" Akemi said.

Satoshi looked over at Hikari who was doing the best she could not to cry "Hikari what happened?" Satoshi asked concerned, he didn't even realize Kengo was standing there.

"I'll tell you what happened" Shinji said before Hikari could answer "That little asshole over there lost him" Shinji said glaring at Kengo.

"If you treated him and Hikari nicer this whole situation wouldn't of happened!" Kengo yelled moving closer to Shinji.

"That's enough!" Akemi yelled getting in the middle of the two "Ryu's missing, you two standing her fighting won't solve anything! We should split up and search for him!" Akemi said.

"Akemi's right! We should split into two's. Akemi and I will search the west and Satoshi and Kengo will search the east" Takashi said.

Shinji nodded "Fine, Hikari and I will go to the Pokemon Center and let them know that a pokemon is missing in town." Shinji said.

Even though Akemi, Kengo and Satoshi weren't happy with the partners they received the quickly took off to their destination looking for Ryu.  
OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ryu laid in the pokemon center completely afraid, sure the lady who brought him here was very nice, and maybe she'll even help him find his way back, but he didn't feel comfortable being away from both Hikari and Shinji. Ryu felt super guilty, if hadn't made his father upset with him he wouldn't of been in the situation, but his father deserved it didn't he?

Joi came in to check Ryu and smiled down at the scared pokemon before leaving the recovery room.  
OoOoOoOoOoOo

Shinji and Hikari ran into the pokemon center startling Joi. "What's the matter?" Joi asked.

"Did anyone bring in a Riolu they might have found on the streets?" Shinji asked, Hikari standing beside him trying to catch her breath.

"I found a Riolu" a woman's voice said from behind them, Shinji froze recognizing the voice but Hikari spun around quickly.

"You did? Where is he?" Hikari asked quickly.

The women tilted her head to look at Shinji who was trying to hide behind Hikari "Shinji?" she said.

Shinji gave up "Hi mother" he said awkwardly Hikari looked at Shinji _This woman's his mother!? _  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok so I introduced Shinji's mommy! YAY! Im not sure if im gonna introduce his dad, its up to you guys lol. By the way "Joi" is "Joy". Ya really short chapter, im trying to figure out the personality Shinji's parents are going to have. Ya Shinji was OOC but you know in that kind of situation it would change a person…. So ya…. Anyway I hoped you liked it (sweat drop)


	20. always and forever

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE CHRACATERS IN THIS SERIES! I MAKE NO PROFIT OFF THIS

Sorry I was sick when I planned on finishing this chapter so (sweat drop) its late…Wow Chapter 20!!! By the way it gets a little more dramatic now (sweat drop) I'll still add funny parts! But I should warn you, always pictured Shinji with a dark, DARK past. So it might get a bit dark as well..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hikari looked at Shinji and his mother _they look so much alike and yet so different! The hair color is identical! _Hikari felt the awkward silence went on long enough "So you're Shinji's mom? It's nice to meet you I'm Hikari" Hikari said smiling she was so relieved Ryu was safe and sound and now she was meeting Shinji's mom!

Shinji's Mother smiled at her as well "It's wonderful to meet you as well!" she smiled. "I didn't know Shinji was traveling with friends!" she laughed.

Hikari smiled "Ya it just happened recently" Hikari laughed with her _She has the same laugh Shinji has! The same smile to except I wouldn't exactly call Shinji's smirk a smile. _"So you found our Riolu? Is he ok?" Hikari asked

Shinji's mother seemed startled "The Riolu belongs to both of you?" she asked more to herself then to them, she smiled anyway "Yes he's fine now! Joi did a wonderful job taking care of him I think he was more frightened then hurt" she smiled

Shinji stood there looking at the floor his mother kept glancing over at him and her smile faded, she looked even more like him when she didn't smile "you're father and I would of appreciated if you called or wrote to tell us you were ok" she said in a small voice, it almost sounded as if she feared him.

Shinji laughed bitterly "Like the old man cared if I was ok, he'd probably rather me to be dead and rotting." He said. Hikari gave him a puzzled look and was about to yell at him.

"Shinji you're father… he does care for you, you know that" she looked like she was ready to cry. "I've been so worried… There's never a day that goes by with out me thinking of you." she said holding back a sob.

Shinji's cold expression didn't change; he stood there as if he was made of stone "Mother, I'm sorry if I concerned you" he said as cold as ever, obviously not meaning the words "I bet Father never once mentioned me, and if he did it was only insults." Shinji actually smirked and it made Hikari's heart break. Hikari glanced over to his mother who just stood there her fists clenched to her side; you could tell how hard she was trying not to break down. Hikari jumped when Shinji grabbed her arm, she looked up at him, he wasn't looking at her "Lets go check on Ryu" he said.

Hikari allowed herself to be dragged by Shinji and looked over her shoulder and saw Shinji's mom collapse into the chair she was originally seated in and start to cry. Hikari looked up at Shinji who just walked into the recovery room, the normal stone look on his face. _What are you thinking Shinji? Don't you care you're mother's sitting their crying? Did you really never write or call? _Hikari quickly looked back at his mother before the door closed_ What is she feeling? _Shinji's words quickly penetrated her though "Forget what you saw. Forget her words just forget we ever bumped into her." He said facing away from her, she couldn't see his face.

"But Shinji-" Hikari said

"Just Drop it!" he yelled. Hikari flinched _He sounds angry… no… upset… _Hikari gently put her hand on his shoulder and he shook it off "Just… Forget it." He said. _Pleading…_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ryu laid in the bed Joi had placed him in, when Ryu heard Shinji's voice he flew upward he flinched at the pain he had in his lower stomach from being kick but he didn't care. His parents had found him. Soon Ryu heard Hikari's voice he couldn't hold back his excitement his tail began to wag, they came and got him together, they were worried; Shinji was worried.

Ryu jumped out of the bed when he first saw them walk towards him, he jumped right into Shinji's arms crying. Shinji looked down puzzled and Hikari smiled "I think he's apologizing for not going to you before." She said. Awkwardly Shinji put an arm around the tiny pokemon clinging to him Hikari's heart jumped.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Akemi and Takashi meet up with Satoshi and Kengo "Any signs of him?" Akemi asked catching her breath.

Satoshi shook his head "none, we didn't even see Hikari or Shinji." He said.

"Lets check the Pokemon center" Takashi said and looked at Akemi "How far is it"

Akemi smirked "all the way across town, but Shinji and I know a short cut" She winked "I'm sure Shinji took Hikari that way! Lets go" Akemi said and ran down an ally Kengo, Satoshi, and Takashi right behind her.

Soon they arrived right outside the Pokemon center, Akemi turned around and flashed a brilliant smile "See told ya I knew a short cut!" she giggled.

All three boys blushed. Kengo quickly recovered "Lets head in and see if their in there" Kengo said running into the Pokemon Center closely followed by the others.

As Takashi, Satoshi and Kengo ran up to the counter Akemi stopped in the middle of the floor. She saw Shinji's mother sitting there her hand buried into her face. She slowly walked over and sat down next to her she put her arm around her shoulder and Shinji's mom flinched and looked up at her "Oh Akemi darling!" She said rubbing her eyes "I haven't seen you in so long! My how beautiful you've become" she said.

Akemi smiled "Thank you! You're looking as lovely as ever." She smiled and then she frowned "Shinji was here wasn't he." She said cautiously.

Satoshi turned around and saw Akemi talking with some woman. "Takashi who's that Akemi's talking to?" Satoshi asked.

Takashi shrugged "lets go check it out" he said and Kengo and Satoshi followed. Akemi put her hand out stopping them from coming over.

Shinji's mother nodded "yes, he went into the recovery room with a young girl." She wiped her eyes again "It was his Riolu I guess, but Akemi, you knew Shinji was coming?" She asked, she sounded desperate.

Akemi slowly shook her head "No, he never called or wrote me either." She said sadly "I just bumped into him today." She said.

Shinji's mother nodded "He had no intentions of seeing me or his father did he?" She held back another sob.

Akemi looked at her sadly "Who knows, Shinji's a very complicated person" she sighed and looked at the ceiling "Who knows what that boys thinking"

Shinji's mother looked at her "I should know, I'm his mother. He's just like his father." She said.

Akemi's face dropped. _Just like his father?_ Akemi let go of his mother's shoulder.

FLASH BACK

_A five year old Akemi was running down the street laughing. She stopped in front of a large house; there was a large crash from inside and screaming. Akemi stopped and looked at the house. Soon the front door flew open and a little boy with bright purple hair went running out. "Shinji! Please come back!" a woman's voice said, it sounded like she was crying. _

_Akemi decided to chase after the boy "Wait up!" she called after him. The boy turned to look at her, his eyes were cold… Dangerous…That didn't stop Akemi "I said wait!" She yelled and grabbed the boy's shirt, making them both fall to the ground._

"_Let go! I need to get out of here before he finds me!" the boy said. He had a large bruise on his cheek and he was all scrapped up, Akemi couldn't tell if it was from the fall or if he had it before her fell. Akemi glared at him and grabbed his hand and began to run dragging him behind her "Where are you taking me?" the boy asked._

_Akemi didn't answer she just continued to run and eventually ran into and ally and her and the boy crouched down behind a garbage can "I think you'll be safe her" she said looking at the boy._

_  
He glared at her "Just go. Leave me alone." He said. His words were filled with hate. Akemi didn't care, she wanted to help him._

"_I'm not going anywhere! By the way, my names Akemi, what yours?" she asked._

_The boy seemed to hesitate "Shinji…" he mumbled a small blush crept to his face._

_She giggled "Shinji? I like that name" she smiled. "How old are you?"_

_Shinji looked up at her "Five and a half." He said proudly._

"_I'm also five!" she giggled and stood up "it's settled, from this day on Shinji you and me are gonna be best friends!" she said and put her hands on her hips._

"_Friends?" he asked._

"_Best friends! Eventually we'll get married as well!" She smiled._

_Shinji seemed to get excited all of a sudden "you'll be my friend? Honestly a friend who will stay by my side? No matter what?" he asked. _

_Akemi was surprised by the question "Always and forever!" she smiled and pulled Shinji to his feet. Shinji smiled at her, the coldness completely gone, Akemi fell in love with him at that moment "Always" she repeated._

End Flash back

Akemi looked at Shinji's mother _He's nothing like you're husband, deep down inside him, hidden, is the little boy I found that day _

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hikari sat on the bed holding Ryu in her arms, she wanted to scold the baby pokemon, and tell him to never do that again, but she was to happy, to relieved he was ok. Joi came over and smiled "Riolu is just fine. You may take him home now if you want" She smiled.

"Thank you so much" Hikari said getting up from the bed and walking out with Shinji behind her. Shinji wasn't happy at all to see everyone including Akemi and his Mother standing there greeting them Hikari smiled "Ryu's fine, I bit spooked but fine." Hikari turned her attention to Shinji's mother "Thank you so much for rescuing him" she said.

Shinji's mother looked at her shocked but smiled anyway "Oh no need to thank me, I'm sure you would have done the same." She said.

Hikari smiled and glanced at Shinji "We both are very grateful!" she said again. Shinji froze and glared at Hikari but she ignored him.

Shinji's mother smiled and nodded. "Why don't you come back to the house and have something to eat you all must be starving." She said.

Takashi, Satoshi and Kengo jumped at the invitation even Hikari agreed faster then she thought she would of, Akemi looked over to Shinji and saw him tense up she grabbed his hand "Always and forever Shinji" She whispered. He looked at her and for a brief second she though she saw some emotion behind those cold eyes but she could have imagined it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was a long chapter huh? I have a fever so I should probably get to bed, school in the morning, sorry this chapter wasn't funny (sweat drop) but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Maybe you guys even like Akemi a bit more lol. I might make a chapter with Shinji and Akemi as children, would you guys like that?


	21. House filled with memories

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE CHRACATERS IN THIS SERIES! I MAKE NO PROFIT OFF THIS

CHAPTER 21.. um… LANGUGE WARNING! (sweat drop)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji stared up at the house from his childhood, so many awful memories. The house never changed though, it was a white Victorian styled house with red shutters. Ryu sat on his shoulder and nudged him a bit when he wasn't following everyone into the house, Shinji also noticed Hikari giving him an odd look. He took a deep breath and walked into the house, his nostrils filled with the familiar aroma of his childhood, smoke mixed with his mother's perfume. His mother showed them into the living room "Make yourselves at home" She smiled "I'll go get some drinks" she said and left.

"Shinji this is an amazing house!" Hikari said smiling at him and patted the seat next to her. Shinji hesitated taking the seat but ended up sitting down anyway "It must have been wonderful growing up here!"

Akemi waited for what Shinji was going to say but he never replied he just let out a large sigh. They sat there awkwardly for a moment until they heard whispering in the kitchen Shinji immediately recognized the voice; he didn't realize he was holding his breath until Hikari lightly put her hand on his.

"That no good boy is here? In my house?" one of the voices said.

"Y-yes and he brought friends, why don't you go in and meet them" this voice they new was his mother.

"I don't want to see him." The voice said.

"But.." before the sentence was finished there was a large smashing noise, Shinji got to his feet startling everyone more then the noise had.

Shinji walked into the kitchen and glared at the man standing over his mother who was picking up the pieces of glass on the floor "Father…" he said cautiously.

Hikari rushed in after him Akemi didn't allow anyone else to follow, Akemi wanted Hikari to witness this, she wanted Hikari to be the one to comfort him, and Akemi knew she couldn't help Shinji at this moment it had to be Hikari.

Shinji's mother seemed startled by Shinji's bold move "Darling why don't you go back in the living room with you're friends." She said nervously. Shinji didn't listen, Shinji's mother noticed Hikari and she seemed to panic more "Hikari darling, everything is fine, I'm just a bit klutzy" she said trying to make everything seem like it was ok.

"You haven't changed, you're still a bastard." Shinji said glaring at his father.

Shinji's father spat at him "You ungrateful pile of shit, why the hell did you come back? I thought you had died by now." His father said lighting a cigarette and putting it in his mouth. Everything about the fathers face resembled Shinji, The eyes, the nose, and their jaw lines, they were the exact same.

Hikari's heart stopped for a moment _Wh-whats going on?! _Hikari grabbed Shinji's shirt "Shinji lets go back to the others." She whispered she was frightened.

Shinji pulled Hikari behind him he smirked at his father "You only wish I was dead, sorry to disappoint you. I failed you as son didn't I? Isn't that what you always told me? That why you want me dead. I'm not your Toshio" Shinji's face didn't falter; the smirk was glued to his face. Hikari had no clue what he was feeling.

Shinji's father's eyes harden "Toshio was more of a man then you'll ever be! You're worthless! A mistake! That's all you are!" his father yelled

Hikari didn't know when Shinji's mother started to cry or when Akemi had entered the kitchen. Her face was hard, an expression she never saw on the girls face before, she looked furious. Shinji's face didn't change and he didn't try to avoid his fathers fist either. Shinji fell into the kitchen table. He wiped a bit of blood from his lip and smiled up at his father. His father took another step towards him but Hikari stood between them and spread her arms protecting Shinji "Enough!" she yelled.

Shinji's father glared at her and for a moment she thought that he might hit her as well instead he blew smoke in her face and looked down at Shinji's mother "get this cockroach and its friends out of my house before I exterminate it." He said and walked away.

Shinji didn't say anything he got up grabbed Akemi and Hikari and dragged them out of the kitchen, he looked at the boys who were sitting in the living room staring at him "Lets go" he said and continued to walk out. Before they were completely out of the house Hikari saw a picture of a younger, happier Shinji and a boy older with the same hair and face standing next to him.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Shinji sat on a stool in Akemi's kitchen holding a bag of ice to his face. Hikari sat next to him just staring at him "What?" he asked harshly.

Hikari jumped "Nothing" she said quietly looking away from him.

Shinji let out a long groan "sorry you had to witness that." He mumbled.

Hikari looked at him surprised _Did he just apologize? _"No Shinji, you don't need to apologize to me." She said.

Shinji looked at her, his eyes were slightly soft a smile playing on his lips "Why are you crying?" he asked amused.

Hikari quickly wiped her eyes "I don't know" she whispered.

Shinji let out a soft chuckle "You're so stupid" he said.

"I am not!" she yelled getting up into this face.

Shinji's smile faded and his face became serious as he kissed her. Hikari kissed him back _I might not understand his feelings, but I know mine. _She deepened the kiss.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Akemi stood outside the kitchen, she saw the whole thing she cried silently, her heart broken, no shattered. She wanted Shinji to kiss her like that; she wanted Shinji to open his heart to her like he did with Hikari. She wiped her eyes and walked into the living room were Satoshi and Takashi were, Kengo went straight to the pokemon center promising Hikari he'd see her tomorrow.

She sat down next to them "Where's Hikari and Shinji?" Satoshi asked.

Akemi shrugged "She's helping him get the swelling down on his cheek." She said.

Takashi new she was lying, he knew about Hikari and Shinji's secret "relationship" if you could call it that. He felt sorry for her, he knew how strong her feelings were, and he also knew that she wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"What happened back at Shinji's house?" Satoshi asked.

Akemi smiled at him "Nothing, just a misunderstanding that all." She smiled. Takashi wasn't dumb or dense, he new she was lying, again. Akemi patted Ryu on the head "you feeling better Ryu?" she asked.

"Riolu!" he said a smile on his face, he was watching the television and was amazed by it. Akemi giggled.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hikari and Shinji's kiss ended leaving both of the gasping for air. Hikari's cheeks were a bright red, and Shinji's lip was even more swollen now. Shinji hoped down from the stool placing the ice back to his face "Lets go into the living room I'm sure there all wondering what's taking so long" he said.

"Shinji?" Hikari said.

"What?" he said turning to her.

Hikari shook her head "never mind" she said and followed him out of the kitchen.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Everyone talked for a while enjoying each others company. Shinji was the only one who stayed quite he just watched T.V. with Ryu while everyone else chatted. Soon Shinji, Satoshi, and Takashi fell asleep.

"Ha ha! Their all asleep how pathetic its only 1 in the morning!" Akemi giggled softly not to wake them; she laid blankets on top of them. Hikari giggled quietly as well "Why don't we have some girl talk in the kitchen?" Akemi said walking to the kitchen. Hikari picked Ryu up and followed Akemi.

Akemi went over to the refrigerator and took out a tub of ice cream "Can't have girl talk with out the goods!" she said laughing grabbing two large bowls and one little one.

Hikari laughed "You're parents don't mind us staying here?" she asked

Akemi laughed "My parents aren't gonna be home till next week, they went on some cruise" Akemi said digging into the ice cream.

Hikari laughed also taking a scope of ice cream and piling it into her mouth. Ryu was a bit worried but once he took a bite he started shoveling more and more into this mouth. Hikari and Akemi laughed. "Ryu likes ice cream!" Hikari said.

Akemi stopped laughing and her face became serious "You're not gonna ask me any questions about today?" she asked.

Hikari glanced down at her bowl of ice cream "I was hoping Shinji would tell me" she admitted.

Akemi smiled at her and shook her head "You still don't know Shinji that well. He wont just open up. You're gonna have to force it out of him like I did." Akemi said.

Hikari's face grew hard "You know so much about Shinji…" she said.

Akemi stared at her for a moment "I've known Shinji sense we were five, I grew up with him so of course I would know a lot about him but" she said "He's really opened up to you… I have to admit I'm really jealous." Akemi said and smiled.

Hikari seemed surprised "What do you mean?" she asked.

Akemi shook her head "Don't worry about it. Just ignore me. So do you want to know about Shinji or what?" she asked

Hikari nodded and Akemi smiled "well put more ice cream in you're plate Hun, this is gonna be long" Akemi said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of chapter 21. So just so you all know Shinji's name means "faithful 2nd son" and Toshio means "Alert/genius/valued man". Anyway this chapter was really sad I guess (sweat drop) anyway the next Chapter is gonna be all about Akemi and Shinji's childhood. Ikarishipping all the way though!


	22. the memories

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE CHRACATERS IN THIS SERIES! I MAKE NO PROFIT OFF THIS

This is gonna take place when both Akemi and Shinji were 5, I'll tell you how much time passes (sweat drop) enjoy chapter 22!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Akemi was running down the street laughing. She stopped in front of a large house; there was a large crash from inside and screaming. Akemi stopped and looked at the house. Soon the front door flew open and a little boy with bright purple hair went running out. "Shinji! Please come back!" a woman's voice said, it sounded like she was crying. _

_Akemi decided to chase after the boy "Wait up!" she called after him. The boy turned to look at her, his eyes were cold… Dangerous…That didn't stop Akemi "I said wait!" She yelled and grabbed the boy's shirt, making them both fall to the ground._

"_Let go! I need to get out of here before he finds me!" the boy said. He had a large bruise on his cheek and he was all scrapped up, Akemi couldn't tell if it was from the fall or if he had it before her fell. Akemi glared at him and grabbed his hand and began to run dragging him behind her "Where are you taking me?" the boy asked._

_Akemi didn't answer she just continued to run and eventually ran into and ally and her and the boy crouched down behind a garbage can "I think you'll be safe her" she said looking at the boy.  
He glared at her "Just go. Leave me alone." He said. His words were filled with hate. Akemi didn't care, she wanted to help him._

"_I'm not going anywhere! By the way, my names Akemi, what yours?" she asked._

_The boy seemed to hesitate "Shinji…" he mumbled a small blush crept to his face._

_She giggled "Shinji? I like that name" she smiled. "How old are you?"_

_Shinji looked up at her "Five and a half." He said proudly._

"_I'm also five!" she giggled and stood up "it's settled, from this day on Shinji you and me are gonna be best friends!" she said and put her hands on her hips._

"_Friends?" he asked._

"_Best friends! Eventually we'll get married as well!" She smiled._

_Shinji seemed to get excited all of a sudden "you'll be my friend? Honestly a friend who will stay by my side? No matter what?" he asked. _

_Akemi was surprised by the question "Always and forever!" she smiled and pulled Shinji to his feet. Shinji smiled at her, the coldness completely gone, Akemi fell in love with him at that moment "Always" she repeated._  
OoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day:

Akemi ran up to Shinji house and rang the doorbell she waited patiently for someone to answer the door. She checked her hair, she made her mother put them into pig tales, she was wearing a light pink dress, and her cheeks matched the color of her dress. Soon the door opened Shinji's mother looked down at her "Hello, may I help you?" she smiled.

Akemi smiled back "Yes, I was wondering if Shinji can come out and play!" she asked cheerfully.

Shinji's mother seemed a bit surprised "You're a friend of my Shinji?" she asked.

Akemi nodded "Were best friends!" She giggled, Shinji's mother joined in.

"I see come on in, I'll call Shinji down for you." She said and walked over the stair case "Shinji, someone's here to see you!" she yelled up and walked over to Akemi "would you like something to drink?" she asked.

"No thank you" Akemi said and waited for Shinji to come down.

Shinji came down the stairs and saw Akemi and his face lightened up "Akemi!" he yelled and ran over to her.

Akemi giggled "Let's go outside!" Akemi said dragging Shinji's arm.

Shinji looked back towards his mother and both of them hesitated for a moment "Just be home by dinner Shinji" his mother said.

Shinji nodded and followed Akemi outside "So were we going?" he asked.

"To the park silly!" Akemi said and stopped and looked at him "So do I look pretty?" she asked blushing.

"Pretty? Eww!" Shinji said sticking his tongue out.

"What do you mean 'Eww'? I'm you're fiancée Shinji! You have to find you're fiancée pretty!" Akemi said crossing her arms.

"I never agreed to marry you!" Shinji yelled. "Why would I marry my best friend? That's nasty!" he said crinkling his nose. "besides you're a girl!"

Akemi twitched "You'll fall in love with me Shinji just wait!" she said and smiled to her self proudly leading the way to the park.

"Geez woman, I'm only 5" he said and followed her.

They played for hours; they took turns pushing each other on the swing, went down the slide and played on the jungle gym. They lost track at time. The sun soon began to set, when Shinji saw this he started to freak out. "Oh no! I gotta go!" he said running from the park.

"Wait up Shinji!" Akemi said chasing after him.

"Don't follow me Akemi, I mean it!" Shinji yelled.

Akemi stopped and waited till she couldn't see him anymore "Ya right like I'm gonna listen to you." She said and took a short cut to his house. When she got there she saw Shinji threw the window blocking himself from someone. Akemi's eyes widen as an older man smacked Shinji and made him fall to the ground.

"Didn't you're mother tell you to be home by dinner?" he said and kicked Shinji. "Are you that stupid? Or do you just not care?" he lifted Shinji's shirt "Look at me when I'm talking to you, you ungrateful bastard!" he man yelled and smacked Shinji again. Shinji saw Akemi standing outside, his eyes widen and then he glared at her.

Tears streamed down Akemi's face she didn't know what to do, so she ran. She ran all the way home crying.  
OoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day Akemi walked to the park and saw Shinji sitting on one of the swings, he had a bandage on his forehead and a bandage around his arm. Akemi slowly walked over and sat next to him. "Shinji…" Akemi said quietly.

"Shut up, just shut up. Don't tell anyone what you saw." He said his hair blocked her view of his eyes.

"But Shinji I can't-" Akemi said but was cut off by Shinji. 

"If you want me to fall in love with you listen to me! Just forget what you saw!" Shinji yelled.

Akemi looked away sadly "Ok…Shinji, I'll forget everything…" Akemi lied. "Just tell me why he hurts you." She said.

Shinji looked at her "Because I'm not Toshio" he said looking away from her.

"Toshio? Who's that?" Akemi asked.

"Toshio… Toshio was my brother, he died last year… Ever senses then my parents have changed. My mom cries all the time and my dad hates me…" Shinji said and looked her straight in the eye "Now forget everything, please Akemi." He wasn't asking he was demanding. Akemi couldn't answer she just nodded.

Later that night Akemi went up to her mother and asked about Toshio and Shinji, Her mother was the gossip queen of Veilstone, so she would know what happened to him.

Akemi's mother looked at her startled "Is Shinji the boy you went to play with?" she asked Akemi nodded "I see, he use to be a happy boy always use to smile, his brother Toshio use to take him to the park all the time." She said starting to wash the dishes.

"What happened to him?" Akemi asked.

"He passed away suddenly. Toshio was an amazing Pokemon Trainer; he was well on his way on becoming the Sinnoh league champion! He was the pride and joy of this town I'll tell you that!" her mother said and smiled "He was very kind to, his father was extremely proud of him." Her mother went on.

"But how did he die mommy?" Akemi asked.

"Akemi, you shouldn't worry about that, you're too little to understand." She said.

"No mommy! Tell me I need to know!" Akemi said.

Her mother sighed she could never say no to Akemi "He just got very sick" her mother said "I think he pushed himself to hard."

"ok.." Akemi said and ran up the stairs.  
OoOoOoOoOoOo

(Akemi and Shinji age 7)

Akemi sat in the middle of the streets of Veilstone crying. She somehow managed to get separated from Shinji and didn't know what to do. Everyone stared at her as they walked by "SHINJI!" she yelled.

"Holy cow! How annoying can one girl be?" Shinji said from behind her.

"Shinji you came back for me!" Akemi said throwing her arms around the boy.

"Girl let go! I said let go! Gross I'm getting you're germs all over me!" Shinji said.

Akemi smiled up at Shinji tears still in her eyes and her nose running "You were worried about me that why you came looking for me!" Akemi said.

"Eww! You're nose its running! Get off" Shinji said trying to shove Akemi off him, she wouldn't budge. "I only came back because you were screaming my name like the idiot you are!" Shinji yelled and Akemi giggled "that wasn't supposed to be funny stupid!"

"I LOVE YOU SHINJI!" Akemi yelled and people walking down the street were snickering and pointing at them Shinji's face turned a bright red. 

"LET GO AKEMI! PEOPLE ARE STARRING!" he yelled trying once more to push her off

"Let them stare!" Akemi yelled back grabbing Shinji's arm gently, there were bandages on both arms, so she had to be careful not to hurt him.   
OoOoOoOoOoOo

(Akemi and Shinji 8)

Akemi went over Shinji's house to play one day. Shinji and Akemi sat at his kitchen table playing a board game while Shinji's mother prepared lunch for them. "Shinji you're really bad at this game!" Akemi giggled.

"Shut up, this is my first time playing it!" Shinji said moving the game piece a couple of places.

Shinji's mother placed two sandwiches in front of them "Enjoy" she forced her smile. Akemi noticed she seemed very tense even Shinji was more tense then usual. The front door opened and Shinji looked up panicked.

"Akemi, we'll finish the game later ok?" he whispered as Shinji's mom left the room "You should go home" his eyes where hard. Akemi had a feeling what was going on and why he wanted her to leave, but that was all the more reason she wanted to stay.

"No Shinji, we'll finish the game now, don't worry everything will be fine." She smiled at him but that didn't help Shinji relax at all.

"Akemi I'm not asking, I'm telling you." Shinji said. At that moment Shinji's father came walking in and glared at Akemi and Shinji, Akemi's body froze in fear.

"Who the hell is this?" his father asked, Shinji didn't answer. "I'm asking you a question boy." His voice became harsher and when Shinji still refused to answer his father slapped him across the face and grabbed his hair "Answer me now boy!"

"M-my name is A-A-Akemi!" Akemi stuttered. "P-please let go of Shinji" Akemi said in a rushed tone.

His father glared at her and let go of Shinji's hair and walked over to Akemi, smirked and lit a cigarette and walked away. Shinji's mother stood in the door way covering her face, Shinji just sat there glaring at her. Akemi grabbed Shinji's hand and walked outside. "Shinji are you ok?" she asked when they got outside.

"I told you to leave… I told you Akemi! Why don't you ever listen to me?" he yelled and Akemi flinched "Don't tell anyone! I mean it Akemi!" Shinji continued to yell.

"Shinji, I promise" Akemi whispered and walked home.

OoOoOoOoOoOo   
(Akemi and Shinji 9)

Akemi never mentioned anything about Shinji's family to him; she respected what Shinji had asked of her '_Forget everything'_. When he had a new cut or scrape she never mentioned it, she ignored it. After that day Shinji became a totally different person to her, he never smiled or laughed with her, when they played together he just stood there most of the time. That didn't stop Akemi. Life went on for the both of them; she still went to hang out with him everyday after school. There was always a huge gap between them that Akemi was always trying to fill; she always tried to make Shinji laugh and smile like when they first meet, even all this time Akemi never gave up.

"Shinji are you excited?" Akemi asked.

"For what?" Shinji asked.

"Silly, were turning 10 soon! Were gonna start our Journey!" Akemi said and blushed "I was thinking, you know maybe we should travel together." Akemi smiled.

"No, once I get my pokemon I'm leaving Sinnoh. I'm going to start over in Kanto." Shinji said

"Kanto!? That's so far away! But I don't mind Shinji, I tell you all the time I love you and I'll follow you anywhere" Akemi said.

Shinji glared at her "I want to travel alone. I don't want people to bother me. I will take down every opponent I will become the strongest trainer." Shinji said

Akemi face fell "You're only trying to follow in you're brothers footsteps..." Akemi said not realizing she said it out loud.

Shinji glared at her "What the hell did you just say?" his words were calm but vicious.

Akemi looked up at him "I'm sorry Shinji it just slipped out I didn't mean anything by it I'm so sorry!" tears came to her eyes.

Shinji started to walk away from her "Don't bother coming here tomorrow… I won't be here. I'm tired of putting up with you're crap." Shinji said and left Akemi behind.

"Shinji… I didn't mean to…" she whispered to herself.

Though Shinji told her not to she waited for him at there spot everyday. She hoped he would come but he never did. She stopped at his house a couple of times but refused to see her.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(Akemi and Shinji 10 years old)

Akemi spotted Shinji across the lab, she ran over to him "Shinji! How are you? You choose you're pokemon?" Akemi asked.

Shinji glared at her "go away" he said.

Akemi didn't listen "I choose a cute little Chimchar would you like to meet him?" she asked hiding the pain.

"I don't care." Shinji said and turned away.

"Shinji wait!" she said and grabbed his shirt "H-here." Akemi said placing a little box in his hands "You're boat leaves tonight right? I though you might get hungry so I made you a snack… my cell numbers in there as well so you can contact me if you wanted to that is…" Akemi said. She thought he was going to throw it at her or drop it and walk away but instead he took it and placed it in his bag.

"Turtwig." He said.

"huh?" Akemi looked him straight in the eye and saw him smirk.

"The pokemon I choose was a Turtwig." He said and turned around "See ya, Akemi" he said and began to walk away.

"Shinji, I love you! You'll return my feelings one day!" she yelled. He didn't turn around he only put his hand up as if he was waving goodbye. Akemi smiled "you will Shinji… You'll see… Unless" Akemi shook her head "Never mind" she said and turned around and walked in the opposite direction.

_If there's another girl who can open you're heart and make you happy, just maybe I'll let her have you. Maybe, only if I approve of her first…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My longest chapter ever I think! To much drama huh? I added a little funny part when they were 7 so ya lol! Anyway this should explain why Shinji is so cold to EVERYONE including his pokemon… ya lol I hope you enjoyed this Chapter.


	23. Akemi found out

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE CHRACATERS IN THIS SERIES! I MAKE NO PROFIT OFF THIS

Heres Chapter 23, I hope you enjoy it (smiles). I promised I would try and update today so…(Laughs nervously) I promised some Fluff as well and this is fluffy! So Ya Shinji is kinda sort of OOC sorry…  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akemi looked over at Hikari, her eyes wide and looked like she was about to cry "Ah! Hikari please don't cry! I didn't tell you this to make you upset!" Akemi said.

Hikari shook her head "I'm glad you told me. I just wished Shinji would tell me." Hikari Sighed.

"What do you want me to tell you?" Shinji said from behind them. 

Akemi and Hikari jumped about 3 feet into the air "S-Shinji!" Akemi stuttered "How long were you standing there?" she asked.

"I just got here, why?" He rose and eyebrow.

Hikari shook her head "No, no don't worry about that Shinji, Why are you awake anyway?"

Shinji walked over and took a seat next to Hikari and Ryu "Satoshi snores and talks in his sleep." He said obviously angry.

"Well Satoshi isn't the only one who talks in their sleep" Hikari giggled.

Shinji glared at her "Ya well Satoshi isn't the only one who snores really loud either."

"I DO NOT SNORE!" Hikari yelled

"Actually you do, it's almost as loud as Satoshi's" Shinji smirked.

Akemi watched the arguing teens "Wow are they like this all the time?" Akemi asked Ryu, Ryu just nodded and continued eating his ice cream.

"I REALLY HATE YOU SOMETIMES!" Hikari yelled.

"Well you defiantly like me when you kiss me" his smirk grew wider.

"W-W-WHAT!? You kissed me!" Hikari yelled.

"YOU TWO HAVE KISSED!?" Akemi yelled.

Hikari and Shinji looked at her in horror "Shit…" Shinji mumbled.

"SHINJI HOW COME YOU NEVER KISSED ME!?" Akemi started to shake him "Why!? ANSWER ME SHINJI!!!" Akemi yelled luckily she didn't wake Satoshi up but she did wake Takashi.

"I would if you stopped shaking me!" Shinji yelled Akemi didn't listen.

Takashi walked into the kitchen yawing "What is going on in here?" his question was answered when he witnessed the scene in the kitchen, Hikari stood there as red as a tomato while Akemi was nearly strangling Shinji. "I'm going back to bed… I'm not getting involved in this…" Takashi said and went back to his spot on the couch.

"A-Akemi please calm down" Hikari said "It was only twice!" Akemi stopped shaking Shinji and started to cry.

"Shinji that's not fair! I was willing to give you everything! Akemi cried.

Shinji covered his ears "Shut up! Just Shut up!" Shinji yelled.

"MAKE ME!" Akemi continued to cry.

"You're such a child! You haven't changed at all!" Shinji said and shoved a spoon of ice cream into her mouth. Akemi stopped crying.

"Do you want to be with her?" Akemi asked pulling the spoon out of her mouth.

Shinji and Hikari turned a bright pink "What the hell kind of question is that?" Shinji yelled.

Akemi glared at him "It's a simple one… Do you love her? Do you want to be with her? I mean you're traveling with her it seems to me like you want to travel with her not that you're being forced to…"

Shinji's face was pinker then Hikari's. "I-I'm going back to bed!" Shinji said and tried to escape from the kitchen but Akemi grabbed him.

"Answer the question Shinji!" Akemi yelled "Do you want to be with her?" she asked again.

Shinji glanced over to Hikari who was waiting patiently, obviously wanting to hear his answer, Shinji couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was when she blushed, and that thought only made his face darker. "I… I don't know." Shinji said "I guess so…" he whispered so no one could hear.

Akemi's glare grew harder "What was that?" she asked.

Hikari moved closer to Shinji and he tried to back up. Akemi never saw Shinji act like this _He's acting like a little boy with a crush… HOW CUTE!! _ Shinji looked away "I guess so…" Shinji said louder this time.

Hikari couldn't hold back her excitement she ran over to him "Really Shinji? You really want to be with me?" she asked.

"I already answered that question, I'm not repeating myself!" Shinji said breaking free from Akemi's grip. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to bed" Shinji said and walked into the living room.

Hikari smiled _Slowly, very; very slowly Shinji is opening up to me! This makes me so happy! I think eventually he'll tell me more about his family and past. _Hikari turned to Akemi she thought Akemi was going to be crying or was going to yell but instead Akemi was smiling. "Akemi?"

"I never saw Shinji like that. It made me happy. Thank you Hikari." Akemi said

"You're welcome?" Hikari was completely confused.

Akemi moved closer to her "But let me tell you something, If you do anything to hurt my Shinji you'll have to deal with me! And don't think I'm backing down just yet, I can still win him!"

Hikari smiled at her "Akemi, he's mine now." Hikari and Akemi laughed even though both of them weren't joking.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Satoshi woke everyone up that morning "OK! IM READY TO WIN MY BADGE!" he yelled already fully dressed and Pikachu all pumped up on his shoulder.

Shinji chucked a pillow at his face "Shut the hell up it's to early to hear your voice"

Satoshi smirked "You're just nervous Shinji!" Satoshi laughed.

Shinji stood up "Nervous about what? You're the one who's gonna have to battle the gym leader four times before you win" Shinji smirked.

Satoshi glared at him "No! I'm gonna win!" Satoshi yelled.

Everyone eventually got up and got dressed. Akemi wasn't going to battle she had already won a badge but she wanted to watch Shinji and Satoshi's battle. They arrived at the gym and Sumomo gladly accept there challenge.

"It's gonna be one on one. Who's first?" she asked.

Shinji smirked "we'll save the best for last so Satoshi you go first."

Satoshi glared at Shinji "I'm gonna pretend you never said that" he said and turned his attention back to Sumomo "I'm ready whenever you are." Sumomo smiled

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Go Machoke!" Sumomo threw out the large muscular pokemon.

Satoshi Smiled "to easy, go Staraptor!"

Sumomo smirked "You can have the first move" she said.

Satoshi nodded "Staraptor use Close Combat!" he commanded and Staraptor flew towards Machoke who managed to stop Staraptor's attack.

"Machoke use Karate Chop!" Machoke obeyed and hit Staraptor hard, but Staraptor wasn't out just yet.

"Use wing attack" Staraptor's wing started to glow as the attack hit Machoke right in the chest, Machoke took a good amount of damage.

Sumomo glared at Satoshi "Machoke use Rock Tomb!" Staraptor was able to avoid getting hit.

"Staraptor Finish it off with another wing attack!" Staraptor hit Machoke once again and Machoke feel to the ground.

"Machoke is unable to battle Satoshi and Staraptor are the winners!" The referee said.

"YES! Great job Staraptor" Satoshi congratulated Staraptor and returned it to its pokeball.

"Good job Satoshi. Here's you're badge" Sumomo said handing the badge to Satoshi. She looked up at Shinji and smirked "You ready?" she asked

"ya, do you mind if we make it two on two?" Shinji asked.

Sumomo was a bit surprised "Uhh no sure I don't mind at all" Sumomo laughed.

Shinji looked down at Ryu "Lets go" he said.

Hikari's eyes widen "you can't Shinji! He's too young!"

"That's why I asked for two on two. I know he won't win but I want him to experience a battle." Shinji said picking Ryu up and putting him in the ring. Ryu looked at Shinji not understanding. "You're first real battle." Shinji said.

Sumomo was shocked "Its very young, are you sure?" she asked concerned. Shinji nodded. Sumomo sighed "ok, go Lucario!"

Lucario stood in front of Ryu, Ryu stared up at his evolved form amazed at how powerful it looked. "Ready when you are."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lol omg poor Ryu! His first battle!!!! And its against Lucario!!! Btw Sumomo is Maylene.


	24. Ryu's gym battle

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE CHRACATERS IN THIS SERIES! I MAKE NO PROFIT OFF THIS

Wow CHAPTER 24! And I am so, so sorry that it took so long to update! I have a job now and that's kinda slowed me down I hope you can forgive me! Now Riolu's don't have that many great moves they learn on their own so im using a few TM's sorry (sweat drop)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryu stared up at the much larger pokemon in front of him, he wanted to be in a real battle, and this was his chance to show Shinji just how strong he is. Ryu stood up straight trying to make himself look strong. Sumomo was a little worried but notice Shinji wasn't going to call him back "You can have the first move Shinji" she said.

"Ryu use Focus Punch!" Shinji commanded.

Ryu ran towards Lucario his paws emitting a large amount of light, more light then they have in the past. Ryu hit Lucario in the chest; Lucario stumbled back a bit shocked from the blast though it wasn't enough to cause any serious damage. Ryu looked up at Hikari watching and smiled and then to Shinji, both had a different expression, Shinji was the usual cold and emotionless self, Hikari had a mix of worry and joy in her face.

"Lucario use Focus Punch as well!" Sumomo said a smirk on her face. Shinji's eyes narrowed as Lucario charged at Ryu "We'll show you a REAL Focus Punch!" Sumomo said.

"Ryu Dodge!" Shinji yelled. Ryu was startled; to much was happening at once just as Ryu was about to move Lucario's attack hit hard, Ryu was sent flying into one of the rocks on the gym floor, smoke surrounding him, no one could see him.

"Ryu!" Hikari gasped. Akemi looked away as Satoshi stood up trying to get a better look. Takashi saw something he didn't because he was smirking.

Right before the Referee was about to say Ryu was out he appeared coming out of the smoke coughing. Shinji's eyes went wide and soon he smirked "I knew there was something special about this one." He mumbled to himself "Ryu try an iron tail!" Shinji yelled. Ryu looked at him puzzled "Just try it!" Shinji yelled again. Ryu took a deep breath and ran towards Lucario once again focusing his energy on his tail.

"He's too young, he won't be able to-" before Sumomo could finish her sentence Ryu's tail began to glow and he took up more speed and leapt into the air flipping and aiming his tail towards Lucario's head "Dodge!" Sumomo commanded and Lucario obeyed a second before Ryu came crashing to the ground.

"But how?" Satoshi asked.

Akemi smiled "Ryu is determined to make Shinji proud of him. So he's giving it all he's got!"

"It took Pikachu a while to get Iron tail correct" Satoshi said

Takashi nodded "I guess Ryu is just one of a kind." He chuckled.

Hikari looked down at Shinji and Ryu fighting together, they seemed to be the perfect team. She noticed the way Shinji commanded Ryu was different then the way he treated his other pokemon. He was kinder and more forgiving. _Why is that? Why is he so patient with Ryu and not his other pokemon?_ "Go Get Um Ryu!" Hikari yelled.

"Riolu!" Ryu said panting but still showing he has plenty of fight left in him.

Sumomo smiled "you made you're point he's strong, but there is no chance he'll win, just call him back so we can get on with the real battle." Sumomo said.

"No, he's in until he's down. This is a real battle." Shinji said.

Sumomo's eyes narrowed "Aura Spear!" Sumomo said.

Akemi's eye widened "Aura Spear!? That can really hurt Ryu!" she yelled as the blue and green ball of light formed in Lucario's hands, he then shot it at Ryu.

"Dodge!" Shinji yelled but the attack was to fast Ryu was hit by the attack and fell to the ground.

"Riolu is unable to battle, Lucario wins." The referee said. Shinji walked over and picked Ryu up. Hikari was already half way down the bleachers and was by Shinji's side in no time.

"Take him, I have to finish this." Shinji said and Hikari nodded and took Ryu. Shinji turned and faced Sumomo smirking "Now it's time for you to lose." He said tossing a pokeball into the rink Torterra came forward waiting for an order. "Torterra Earthquake!" Shinji yelled. Torterra smashed his leg into the ground causing the floor to split apart sending rocks rushing towards Lucario, Lucario couldn't avoid the attack and took a lot of damage. Ryu opened his eyes to watch the battle.

"Lucario use close combat!" Sumomo commanded. The now weak Lucario rushed towards Torterra.

Shinji's smirk grew wider "Frenzy Plant!" vines from the ground came up and smashed into Lucario sending Lucario back. Lucario tried to get up but failed.

"Return Lucario! Go Meditite!" Sumomo yelled throwing the pokeball into the rink sending out the pokemon. "Meditite use drain punch!" she yelled Meditite rushed towards Torterra but Shinji had another plan.

"Torterra, Leaf Storm!" Shinji yelled and Torterra listened, sending a storm of razor sharp leaves towards Meditite. Meditite was caught in the middle of this storm.

"No! Meditite!" Sumomo yelled as Meditite collapsed to the ground. Ryu's eyes widened. He wanted to be able to take a pokemon down with one shot.

"Meditite is unable to battle, winner of the Veilstone gym is Shinji!" the Referee said.

Sumomo smiled and handed him the badge "Great job Shinji" she smiled "You're Riolu was amazing its going to be really strong!" Sumomo said. Shinji bowed his head in respect and walked towards Hikari and the others.

"Shinji, great job!" Hikari yelled running towards him Ryu in her arms still. Shinji looked down at Ryu and Hikari smiled "he's fine just tired." She said as Shinji nodded.

"Good then let's get out of this town…" Shinji said walking out of the Gym. Satoshi and everyone waved goodbye to Sumomo she waved back.

"I'd really like to battle that Riolu again." She smiled turning around and walking away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry it was so short! I need to know do you guys want Akemi to join the gang or to just pop up once in a while its up to you guys! Anyway I hope you enjoyed it!


	25. See ya soon

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY THING! I MAKE NO PROFIT!

Woooow! Ok its been a while sense I posted and im so sorry! Im really happy with all the positive feed back im getting on this story!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hikari sat outside of Akemi's house holding Ryu in her arms. Ryu had fallen asleep after coming back from the pokemon center. Hikari smiled down at him. "How is the little guy holding up?" Akemi's voice said from behind Hikari.

Hikari turned around and smiled "good, he's just sleeping" Hikari whispered making room for Akemi to sit down.

"He was really amazing today!" Akemi whispered.

Hikari nodded "Ya. is Satoshi and everyone done packing yet?" She asked.

Akemi shook her head "No, I left because Shinji and Satoshi were arguing about something I couldn't take it anymore" Akemi and Hikari laughed "You're done packing?" Akemi asked.

Hikari nodded "Yup! I really never unpacked unlike the boys who just threw everything down." Hikari giggled "Are you done?"

"Done with what?" Akemi asked.

Hikari rose an eyebrow "Packing. Aren't you coming with us?"

"You want me to come along?" Akemi asked a bit shocked.

Hikari nodded "Of course! It's not fun being the only girl" Hikari smiled at her new friend "It would be fun."

Akemi smiled sadly and was about to speak but was interrupted by Kengo's voice "HIKARI!!!"

Ryu stirred and opened his eyes "Kengo? Oh Kengo!" Hikari had totally forgotten about her childhood friend being in town.

Kengo stood in front of the two girls trying to catch his breath "geez Hikari, I couldn't find you anywhere yesterday!" Kengo smiled up at her "Want to hang out today"

Hikari smiled apologetically "Sorry Kengo I can't. Where leaving Veilstone today."

Kengo's smile vanished "Oh its ok. Maybe next time. Hey where are you heading anyway?" he asked.

Hikari shrugged "Not sure, I think there's going to be a contest in the next town so hopefully we'll head in that direction."

Kengo smiled again "I'll see ya there then!" with that Kengo waved and ran off.

Akemi sighed "oh boy, he has it bad for you." Akemi said

Hikari lightly blushed "Where just friends!" Hikari protested and notice Ryu looking up at her obviously agreeing with Akemi.

"All I'm going to say is if Shinji saw that he'd flip" Akemi giggled at the thought. "Anyway you should probably get the boys moving huh?" Akemi smiled.

"Ya I guess" Hikari said walking inside leaving Akemi on the porch.

"Do I go?" she mumbled to herself.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"You guy are so slow!" Hikari yelled practically pushing them out the front door.

"Stop pushing women! Where going!" Shinji yelled back. Hikari glared at him and pushed him harder and he glared at her. They finally made it outside. Shinji looked at Akemi who was standing in the doorway "Are you coming or not?" he asked not really caring.

Akemi shook her head "Nah, I think I'm going to hang here for a while. Well at least till my parents come back." Akemi said sadly.

"You're not coming?" Hikari asked.

Akemi smiled "I'll meet in the next town ok!" Akemi said.

"You promise?" Hikari asked hoping she'd say yes.

Akemi smiled "Totally! I've always wanted to enter a Pokemon Contest and I'd also like to go against you to prove myself to Shinji" Akemi winked and Hikari smiled and walked up to her putting her hand out.

"Deal, well meet in the next town" Hikari smiled and Akemi took her hand to shake it "I'll prove myself to Shinji as well" Hikari whispered and Akemi laughed.

Akemi turned her attention to Shinji she walked over to him "Are you going to say goodbye to you're parents?" She asked. Shinji stared at her "Ya I know what you're going to say 'why would I' right?" Akemi asked. Shinji smirked. "Well I'll see you later."

Shinji nodded "well sense you promised her you'd meet her in the next town I guess I'll have to see you're face again" Shinji said knowing Akemi would take this as a joke.

Akemi laughed "Yup" she winked "You can't get rid of me that easily." Akemi moved closer to Shinji "I'd like to see how you're relationship grows with Hikari" she whispered in his ear.

Shinji glared at and ignored her last comment "you're not gonna give me a crappy going away dinner like last time?" he asked.

Akemi glared at him "It couldn't have been that bad!"

"It was the worst thing I ever ate." Shinji said turning around and walking away. Satoshi and Hikari waved and pulled Takashi (who was crying) away. Ryu and Pikachu also waved good bye.

Akemi smiled and watched them walk away. She notice Shinji raise his hand his back still facing her, her smile widened "Hikari you better treat him right"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hikari walked next to Shinji and Ryu "you're really not going to say good bye to them?" She asked.

Shinji looked down at her "To who?" he asked coldly.

Hikari sighed "Don't play dumb, you're parents." Hikari said. Shinji didn't respond. "Shinji."

"Look I have nothing to say to them. They won't even notice I left town again" Shinji said looking down one of the streets with a cemetery at the end of it.

Hikari looked over at Takashi and Satoshi who were talking not even noticing her and Shinji had stopped walking "Is that where you're brother is buried?" Hikari asked in a small voice.

Shinji glared down at her "I don't think that any of you're business" he said walking again.

Hikari ran to catch up to him "But it is my business!" Hikari exclaimed.

"How so?" he asked.

Hikari blushed "W-well aren't I kinda like your girlfriend?" Hikari stuttered. Shinji stared at her for a moment and she notice him trying to suppress a laugh "well aren't I!?" Hikari yelled.

"Are you what?" Satoshi asked butting into their conversation Hikari's face turned even redder.

"Satoshi how long where you listening!?" She shrieked.

"I just heard the last part why?" Satoshi questioned ignoring Shinji's rude chuckling.

Hikari glared up at Shinji "It's nothing..." She said "I better be Shinji" Hikari whispered. Shinji shrugged and kept walking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya I know it was short and not many Ikarishipping moment which im sorry about, im gonna try and add more into the next chapter! I remember people also saying they wanted me to add a contest in it and im gonna try to, I c ant promise it'll be good but I will do my best! I had mix Reviews on Akemi joining and well more people agreed with her going im gonna have her join them later maybe, If I feel like she's necessary but If I think she'll get in the way I probably wont. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter (sweat drop)


	26. you hate me huh?

I DO NO OWN POKEMON OR THE CHARACTERS I MAKE NO PROFIT!!!!

Wow so sorry! Ive been like super busy! Work school you know (sweat drop). By the way thank you SRHtheHedgehog I thought it looked odd so thanks!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm tired!" Hikari yelled sitting down on a rock "we've been walking for hours, can't we take a break?"

Satoshi sighed and looked over to Takashi "The pokemon are probably hungry so I guess we could take a break right?" Satoshi asked and Takashi nodded causing Shinji to roll his eyes.

The gang released their pokemon to have some fun in the sun; they all were enjoying their lunches though, like always Shinji's pokemon kept to them selves.

"So I'm going all out for this contest! I've been working with Piplup and Ryu so it should-" Hikari couldn't finish her sentence.

"Ryu?" Shinji's eyes went narrow "you never mentioned him competing, not to mention when the hell did you find time to train with him?"

Hikari glared at him "When you train you're pokemon I practice! And I didn't need to tell you that Ryu is competing."

"He is **NOT **competing." Shinji warned.

Hikari's glare grew colder "yes he is! If he was allowed to compete in your gym battle then he's allowed to compete in a pokemon contest!" Hikari yelled as she slammed her hands down on the table.

"No he isn't! It's fine if you want **you're** pokemon to look like sissy's prancing around and everything but my pokemon aren't!" Shinji yelled standing up.

"Ryu is also my pokemon not just yours and for you're information pokemon contests are a lot of hard work maybe even more then you're stupid gym battles and Ryu would probably like it a lot more then gym battles!" Hikari huffed picking Ryu up and storming off Shinji close behind.

"Women I mean it! He's not going to compete!" Shinji yelled at her trying to take Ryu from her arms.

"LET GO!" Hikari yelled

"NO YOU LET GO!" Shinji yelled back 

"RIOLUUUUUUUUU!" Ryu yelled as his parents began to play tug o war with his body.

"T-Takashi shouldn't we stop them!?" Satoshi yelled getting up from where he was sitting but Takashi's chuckle stopped him "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, if you want to stop them then go for it but, I'm not getting in the middle of those two" Takashi laughed.

Satoshi cringed imagining the pain he would most likely suffer if he interfered "You're right. They should eventually stop… I hope." Satoshi laughed nervously.

Takashi looked over at Satoshi "Have you heard from Kasumi lately?"

Satoshi turned pink "Why are you asking me?!"

Takashi smiled "well you talk to her more then me I just wanted to see how she was doing. So?"

Satoshi blushed "She's fine. Everything is going really well at the gym." Takashi smiled at his friend.

"That's good to hear." Takashi said.

Shinji and Hikari were still fighting over Ryu who now was at his limit, he opened his mouth wide releasing an ear piercing screech attack causing Hikari and Shinji to let go of him. Ryu took this chance to run "Ah! Ryu, Come back!" Hikari yelled but Ryu was already taking refuge behind Takashi's large backpack.

"Look what you did. Stupid girl you should have just left him alone." Shinji rolled his eyes.

"Hey! You were grabbing him to, so it's not just my fault!" Hikari yelled and Shinji said nothing "You are so annoying! I can't stand you!"

Shinji smirked and eyed her "You can't stand me?" he asked making Hikari blush and nod "Funny, your face is saying something completely different right now."

Hikari's face grew pinker "No it's showing how much I hate you." Hikari said.

Shinji chuckled "Fine if you hate me so much I just wont kiss you again" He shrugged and started to walk towards the others.

"What!?" Hikari shrieked

Shinji turned to face her; he had a bored look on his face "Ya if you hate me you wouldn't want me to kiss you right?" he asked.

Hikari blushed "Y-ya well I never said I hated you that much… You can still kiss me…" Hikari's face turned a bright pink and she felt light headed _WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY!? What has gotten into me!?_ Shinji smirked and walked away "HEY! Wait, aren't you gonna say something?" She asked.

Shinji paused for a moment "Nope" he said flatly and meet up with Takashi and Satoshi leaving Hikari pink faced and pissed!

_URGH! THAT BOY! I CAN'T STAND HIM! He's a self-centered jerk! He cares about no one but himself! I mean look at how he treats his pokemon! He treats them like crap! _She watched Shinji return his pokemon with out saying a word to them and then start arguing with Satoshi about something _He can never say a single nice thing! All he cares about is becoming stronger and winning! Do I mean nothing to him!?_ Her faces soften when she noticed Ryu hop onto his shoulder and him quickly, secretly, pat him on the head. She found herself smiling _I guess he's not to bad. I mean he's really good looking, and he has a soft spot, I small one but still… He's nice to Ryu (sometimes) and he can be nice to me when he wants to be…_

"HIKARI!" Satoshi's voice broke her thoughts "Come on! We need to start moving again!" 

"Oh right sorry!" Hikari said running up to the group returning her pokemon as she ran. She stumbled over a rock and fell into Shinji's strong chest her face heating up immediately. "I'm sorry!" she said quickly pushing herself off of him her face pink.

Shinji sighed and rolled his eyes "Geez you're such a klutz! At least look when you walk" he said and walked past her.

She watched him walk _I can't stop these feelings for him…He can call me names or be a jerk and I don't think my feeling will change _"You jerk!" She yelled smacking him on the arm, he smirked down at her and she smiled back up at him Satoshi and Takashi a couple of feet ahead of them _I'm fine with the way things are._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of chapter 26! Well it was lacking some good Ikarishipping moments so I added a whole chapter of it! Shinji was a little OOC but come on, you cant have a good Ikarishipping moment without him being a little OOC, Besides I feel that Shinji would be able to warm up to Hikari (shrugs) that's just me. anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and again im sorry you had to wait!


	27. what i wouldn't do

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I MAKE NO PROFT!

Crap! Its been a while I'm sorry that it took me so long to update! Anyway I hope you enjoy chapter 27 (HOLY CROW!)

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It started to get dark as Hikari and group made their way threw the mountain, they had been walking all day "The pokemon center should be right over this mountain. Shall we stop here for the night sense its getting dark?" Takashi asked.

"It's not that much farther lets just keep going" Shinji said not even allowing Hikari or Satoshi the chance to answer Takashi's question; though Satoshi did seem to agree with the idea, Hikari was the only one who didn't want to.

Hikari looked down the steep mountain side and shivered "S-So high." She shivered holding Ryu even closer to her. The path they were walking on wasn't the safest; it was very rocky and unstable.

"You can still see the river. It's not that high." Shinji said not even looking at her, Hikari watched him ahead of her having no problems, no fear at all. "Just watch your step, we don't need you falling." He said.

Hikari's eyes narrowed "I'm no going to fall! Geez" she said taking a step forward and before she new it the path was crumbling underneath her, her grip on Ryu tightened. Satoshi and Takashi stood frozen in their tracks a good distance away from the two watching as Hikari and Ryu began to fall, Shinji dove catching her wrist; her other arm holding Ryu to her tightly. "S-Shinji!" Hikari cried looking up at him. Satoshi and Takashi had began to rush forward to grab Shinji but it was too late by the time they reached him he had already been dragged and the three fell into the river down below, Satoshi already yelling their names.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Shinji's was the first one to surface from the rushing river "Hikari, Ryu!?" He gasped. Hikari's head then surfaced; she still had a grip on Ryu. Shinji swam towards them grabbing her hand again and this time pulling her and Ryu into his chest so they wouldn't be separated. "Shit!" Shinji yelled as his eye frantically looked for something to grab onto. Hikari looked behind her to see them quickly approaching a waterfall. Hikari buried her face into Shinji's chest Ryu safely tucked in between the two trainers. "Listen closely," Shinji said his eyes still searching "When we fall **do not** let go of me or Ryu ok? I'll position us so that when we fall it'll be me getting the most impact so you two should be fine." Shinji said, his cold eyes now staring at the waterfall they were quickly approaching.

Hikari stared up at him "But Shinji, the Impact could really hurt you!" she said looking at him.

Shinji's eyes narrowed "Shut up for once and just listen to me ok? I know what I'm doing so do as I say!" Shinji yelled. Hikari looked down at Ryu who was quivering and then looked back up at him and nodded holding onto both Ryu and Shinji even tighter as the three began to fall down the waterfall their bodies crashing into the water below.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Do you see them!?" Satoshi yelled running behind Takashi down the path to the river.

"No!" Takashi yelled frantically "Shinji! Hikari! Ryu!" He called.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hikari's eye fluttered open, her mind quickly recalling what had just happened. Her, Shinji and Ryu had fallen down the waterfall, Shinji flipping her and Ryu so that his back was facing the water absorbing the impact as they fell, she remembered water filling up her lungs as Shinji grabbed her and Ryu and began swimming up to the surface, and that's when she passed out. "Ryu…Shinji…" She whispered in a hoarse voice. Ryu was next to her. His eyes large and tears coming down his face. Hikari tried to get up and realized something was on top of her. When she looked down she noticed Shinji passed out on top of her "Shinji!" she yelled sitting up and flipping him onto his back.

Shinji's laid there unconscious, his breath was ragged. "Shinji please open you eyes!" Hikari sobbed as tears sprang to her eyes. She quickly looked around she was completely surrounded by woods "What do I do? Someone tell me what to do!" Hikari cried. A gusted of wind blew past them and she felt herself shiver. She shakily stood up and dragged Shinji away from the water. "We need wood; we need to build a fire." Hikari said looking around.

"Riolu? Rio?" Riolu asked looking up at Hikari.

Hikari forced a smile "Don't worry, everything will be fine." Hikari said and began to gather some sticks "Wait, I don't have any fire pokemon!" Hikari yelled. Hikari walked over to where Shinji was laying. "Shinji, please wake up..." She whispered leaning over him. "I'm so sorry… I'm so useless…" Hikari began to cry "If only I had been careful. I would never have fallen; you wouldn't have had to push yourself so hard to protect us… If you were awake you'd already have a plan to get us back to Satoshi and Takashi" Hikari cried into Shinji chest. Ryu sat down next to her no knowing what to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya kind of a cliff hanger but I worked all day and I'm tired I will try and update this week so the next chapter should be up soon. By the way, I'm not sure how long this story is going to be but as long as you guys are enjoying it then I'm happy (smiles)


	28. Lost

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I MAKE NO PROFIT

Shinji: YOU HAVE ME PASSED OUT!?

30-Nights: Yup! Don't worry Hikari-chan will take good care of you laugh evilly and whispers to Hikari!

Hikari: WHAT!? I don't even want to-

30-Nights: OK! On with the story! I hope you enjoy it! And I'm sure this was fast enough for you guys (laughs)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riolu? Rio?" Riolu asked looking up at Hikari.

Hikari forced a smile "Don't worry, everything will be fine." Hikari said and began to gather some sticks "Wait, I don't have any fire pokemon!" Hikari yelled. Hikari walked over to where Shinji was laying. "Shinji, please wake up..." She whispered leaning over him. "I'm so sorry… I'm so useless…" Hikari began to cry "If only I had been careful. I would never have fallen; you wouldn't have had to push yourself so hard to protect us… If you were awake you'd already have a plan to get us back to Satoshi and Takashi" Hikari cried into Shinji chest. Ryu sat down next to her not knowing what to do.

Hikari found herself shivering and also noticed Shinji was to "It's because of these wet clothes" Hikari then blushed and looked down at Shinji "W-well he is passed out so I can hang my clothes to dry along with my sleeping bag…" Hikari's face turned even redder as she began to remove her dress leaving her only in her underwear. She looked down at Shinji and noticed he was also shivering "Oh geez" she mumbled and started to unzip his soaking jacket and then slowly removing his shirt "I'll leave that on…" Hikari said looking at his pants.

Hikari looked over at Shinji's backpack when she was struck by an idea "I know! I'll use Shinji's Electrabuzz to start a fire!" Hikari reached into Shinji's pocket and taking out a pokeball "I hope this is the right one" Hikari said looking at Ryu as Ryu stared at the pokeball, Hikari released the pokemon from its pokeball to happily greet Electrabuzz "YAY! I WAS RIGHT!" Hikari laughed and Ryu joined in. Electrabuzz stared at her and then to his master "Um... Could you please just use an electric attack to just burn the sticks? Hopefully it will start a fire…" She said nervously and Electrabuzz's stare turned into a glare. 

Ryu then jumped in and began talking to the larger pokemon and started pointing to the river as he spoke obviously explaining to the pokemon what had happened. Electrabuzz nodded and turned to the fire wood Hikari had laid in a pile. The electric pokemon blasted a thunderbolt at the wood making a spark that turned into a nice size fire "Thank you!" Hikari said running up next to Electrabuzz who looked at her with a puzzled expression on its face "Oh, your probably not use to people telling you anything positive" Hikari giggled and patted Electrabuzz on the head causing the pokemon to jump. Hikari then smiled and returned to pokemon to its pokeball.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Satoshi and Takashi arrived at the waterfall and looked down "Do you think their ok?" Satoshi asked looking at his friend.

Takashi nodded "I'm sure there fine; Hikari does have Shinji with her." Takashi looked up at the sky "It's already dark. There's no way were going to be able to find them."

"We can't just leave them out there! What if something happened to them! We don't even know if they survived the fall!" Satoshi yelled.

Takashi smiled at his younger friend "I know there fine. We'll look for a little bit longer but we should soon set up camp or we ourselves are going to get lost."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hikari walked over checking her and Shinji's clothes only to find them still wet. She sighed and walked over and sat down next to Shinji hoping he'd wake up but at the same time hoping he'll stay out till their clothes were dry. Ryu hopped into her lap and watched the fire burn. She soon found herself getting tired but forced herself to stay awake _I need to stay awake..._ Shinji let out a long groan in his sleep making Hikari jump up "Shinji?" She looked over at him only to see him sweating, she placed her hand on his forehead to find it burning up "Oh no! You have a fever!" she yelled "This is my fault to isn't it? Maybe I should have left your clothes on!" Hikari yelled.

"Noisy woman…" Shinji groaned opening up his eyes. Luckily for him his blush wasn't obvious sense his cheeks were already red from his fever. "What the hell are you wearing?" he asked staring at Hikari.

Hikari felt her face heat up before letting out a long scream and smacking him over the head "Cover your eyes! Cover your eyes!" she yelled trying to cover herself up.

"Damn it! It's not my fault you took off all your clothes!" Shinji then looked and noticed himself topless and looked up at Hikari "Were you planning on doing something?" he asked in an amused tone to cover up his embarrassment.

"WHAT!? NO! Our clothes were wet and I thought if I took them off to dry we might be warmer!" Hikari exclaimed then running over to check their clothes "No! There still wet!" Hikari cried.

Shinji rolled his eyes forcing himself up from the ground and stumbled over to where Hikari was standing. Hikari felt herself blush as Shinji stumbled over to her and checking the blankets she had drying. "Here this one is dry." He said covering her up and then stumbled back over to where he was previously laying down.

"Shinji, its cold out! Not to mention your sick! You need it more then I do!" Hikari said sitting down next to him still shielding herself with the blanket. Shinji sighed and pulled Hikari into his chest wrapping the blanket around both of them "S-Shinji!" Hikari gasped feeling her face heat up, his bare chest was cold to the touch, it sent shivers up her back.

Shinji looked over at Ryu "Come here" he said and Ryu gladly listened hopping into the blanket with the two. "There, problem solved. Let's just go to sleep."

_Sleep…SLEEP!? _Hikari started to get dizzy "Shinji we can't sleep like this! Were almost naked! Besides I should see if I have medicine" Hikari quickly said trying to push herself off him but Shinji stopped her.

Shinji stared at her for a moment and Hikari couldn't tare her eyes away from his. Shinji's eye became lusted over as he moved in closer to her. Hikari could feel her heart race _W-Wait a moment! This is really, REALLY soon! _Hikari couldn't help her eyes closing and her body leaning into him and then she felt him slump forward into her shoulder she froze "Uh, Shinji?" Hikari asked and looked down at him to see him asleep on her shoulder. Hikari felt her heart slow down as she let out a sigh of relief. "That would have been totally too soon." Hikari said.

Ryu looked over at his mother "Riolu, Rio lu rio, Riolu Rio Riolu!" he said (translation: _Mommy's a pervert. Daddy passed out and you thought he was putting the moves on you!")_

Hikari ignored him and looked down at Shinji who was sleeping "You always look innocent when you're sleeping…" she whispered and leaned her head on top of his closing her eyes and drifting asleep as Ryu sat there watching the two of them sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

30-night: YAY DONE WITH CHAPTER 28!  
Shinji: speechless for once  
Hikari: O…M…G…  
30-Night: anyway, I would like to write a whole chapter about Ryu and stuff, would you guys like that (it would all be translated from Poke-talk)? Or would it just be annoying and just stick with the Ikarishipping stuff? Well anyway I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try and update ASAP ok! Bye!


	29. how much longer?

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I MAKE NO PROFIT

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I MAKE NO PROFIT

WOW it's been so long! I'm sorry! It would be a lie if I said it wasn't because I'm extremely stuck in this story lol! Not to mention every time I go to write I get distracted

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Satoshi and Takashi continued their search for their lost friend(s). Takashi thought it would be best to stop and continue their search in the morning but, Satoshi was totally against this idea.

"We can't just leave them! They might be hurt!" Satoshi exclaimed and Pikachu agreed.

Takashi sighed "But what if we get lost?" Takashi shook his head knowing no matter what he was going to say Satoshi would still continue to look.

"Pi?" Pikachu looked straight ahead his ears sticking straight up "Pika-pi!" Pikachu exclaimed jumping off Satoshi's shoulder and running forward.

"Wait up Pikachu!" Satoshi yelled chasing after his Pokemon Takashi right behind them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hikari was warm and comfortable, even though she was still only half dressed. She didn't want to wakeup she just wanted to stay curled up next to Shinji. But with Hikari's Luck that didn't happen.

"HOLY SHI-" Satoshi's voice echoed and then the sound of him falling backwards could be heard.

Hikari's eyes snapped just when Satoshi hit the ground letting out a groan. Hikari could already feel the heat rising to her face and when Takashi came into view she thought she was going to die from embarrassment. Takashi stopped and just stood there mouth gaping. Hikari grabbed the blanket her and Shinji were sharing and fully covered herself and screamed waking Shinji up.

"What the hell is going on!?" He screamed and stood up not realizing he was in his underwear.

"Urk" Satoshi and Takashi said at the same time causing Shinji to look down at himself.

Shinji's face turned a light pink he quickly looked over at Hikari who was hiding behind the blanket, Shinji's face was now red. "What the hell did we do?" Shinji asked her, he was confused, really confused.

"N-nothing! You had a fever and-" Hikari began

"So you strip him!? And yourself!?" Satoshi yelled covering Pikachu's eyes.

"we were both soaked from falling down the waterfall and our wet clothes were only going to make us cold and so I tried everything and a blanket was dry and Shinji said that we should share it so we both didn't freeze!" Hikari yelled trying to explain the whole situation. "Shinji, you can't tell me you don't remember that!"

Shinji placed his hand under his chin thinking "Nope, not really." Shinji said pulling up his now dry pants and checking to see if his shirt was dry.

"WHAT!?" Hikari screamed "You're lying!"

"Look, why don't we let Hikari get dressed and forget the whole situation." Takashi sighed "I'm sure Hikari is telling the truth."

"Thank you Takashi!" Hikari replied happily.

"Besides I'm sure Shinji would remember if something did happen between the two of them" Takashi said as Shinji nodded.

"Takashi…." Hikari said in an evil tone "ALL OF YOU LEAVE WHILE I CHANGE!" She screamed having enough of the three boys.

"Why, I've already seen you in your underwear what's the big deal if I stay?" Shinji asked putting his purple and black jacket on and felt a rock hit him the back of the head.

"Leave" Hikari said sternly fresh tears of embarrassment brewing in her eyes.

_Aw, dam I'm so going to hear this from her later_ Shinji sighed putting his hands in his pocket walking away, Ryu on his heels.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_That was the most embarrassing moment in my whole life! To think an innocent situation can turn out like this! Satoshi probably suspects something now between Shinji and me and now Takashi thinks me and Shinji have gone further then just kissing! URGH! No way would we have gone any further then that! I mean I really like Shinji but, just no!_ Hikari placed her hat on and wrapped her pink scarf around her neck _How am I supposed to face them!?_

Hikari walked around and noticed Takashi setting breakfast up while Satoshi trained with Pikachu, Shinji and Ryu wasn't anywhere to bee seen. She felt a blush creep on her face at the thought of Shinji. Takashi and Satoshi turned their attention towards her. She looked down at her feet "Uh, where's Ryu?"

Satoshi smiled awkwardly "They went off to train" Satoshi pointed to his right "They went that way; here I'll go with you." Satoshi said leading the way.

Hikari followed him walking slowly so she didn't have to walk next to him she felt her face burning up every time Satoshi glanced her way. "Satoshi about what you saw…"

Satoshi laughed nervously and waved it off "Don't worry Hikari I believe you. Besides I can't really see you being with Shinji. You guys are polar opposites. You're happy and bubbly while Shinji is quite and a complete jerk."

Hikari glanced up at him feeling brave enough to look him straight in the eyes "He's changed, Satoshi."

Satoshi nodded "I'm not saying he's the same asshole who joined up with us a couple of weeks ago; all I'm saying is he's still a jerk. He hasn't improved when it comes to his pokemon or to us. He's only changed towards Ryu."

_He's changed towards me…I think…_

"**Force Palm!**" Shinji's voice echoed threw the woods making Hikari's heart skip a beat. Not long after they saw a tree fall with a large cracking noise.

Satoshi let out a groan "I hope he's at least being nice during his training with Ryu" Satoshi stopped walking when Shinji came into sight and Hikari followed suit.

Shinji stood there arms crossed watching Ryu stand in front of him trying to catch his breath. "Ryu, **Iron Tail**" Shinji commanded.

Satoshi's eyes widened "Iron tail!? How can Ryu know that attack! He's so young!" Satoshi said loud enough so only Hikari could hear.

Hikari kept her eyes on Ryu waiting for him to use this powerful metal attack. Ryu ran towards a large rock in the center of their training ground, his tail began to glow as he hopped into the air flipping so his tail could crash into the rock. The rock smashed in half as pieces of it went flying every which way. Threw the dust she saw Shinji smirk causing her heart to leap again _W-what's going on?! My heart is pounding more then ever!_ Ryu ran over to his father happily pointing to the rock waiting to be praised; but Shinji never did.

Satoshi hopped up from where he was watching clapping his hands "Ryu! That was amazing!" he laughed causing Ryu to blush and kick the floor.

Shinji gave Satoshi a hard glare "Don't praise him. His form was completely off."

Satoshi glanced up at him "I don't know what you're talking about because Ryu did awesome!"

Hikari walked up her heart still pounding "I agree with Satoshi." She then bent down so Ryu could run into her arms "You did great Ryu! Mommy's so proud of you" She giggled cuddling him.

"You're going to spoil him" Shinji said shoving his hand into his pocket "You shouldn't praise him until he gets it right." Shinji said walking past her and back to camp.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Everyone sat at the picnic table in an awkward silence, the only thing that could be heard was the pokemon chatting amongst themselves eating their dinner. Takashi decided to break the silence.

"You know Riolu's evolve from friendship?" Takashi said taking a bite of his delicious food.

"Really?" Satoshi asked honestly intrigued

Takashi nodded and looked over at Ryu who was playing with his food bowl by placing it on his head. "He looks a lot stronger now to. I don't think it will be long till he evolves into a Lucario."

Hikari looked up at him "Oh, you think?" She looked over at Ryu and then to Shinji.

"Sure, he's using very powerful moves. Not to mention he's grown very attached to you two." Takashi smiled.

"What are you two going to do when that happens?" Satoshi asked.

Shinji actually looked over to Hikari waiting for her answer she felt her cheeks grow warm "What do you mean?"

Satoshi put a huge pile of food into his mouth and swallowed "Well one of you guys are gonna have to keep him he want be able to be with both of you guys like he is now."

Hikari blinked "Why not?"

Takashi sighed "it would be confusing for him. Usually they leave their parents at a certain age. Haven't you noticed how much more independent he's gotten?"

Shinji nodded "He's also more active in training and learning a lot faster." Shinji said.

Hikari looked at him shocked "Shinji your not saying that when he evolves to let him go on his own? You of all people should want to keep him sense he's getting so strong!"

"Why? If he wants to go let him go." Shinji got up and walked off into their tent.

"I don't think he likes the idea that much." Takashi whispered to Hikari.

_Well it seems like he doesn't care at all! _Hikari sighed angrily.

Satoshi stared at the tent "Hey, Hikari why don't you go check on him?"

"Why?" Hikari blinked

"You said he had a fever and well he hasn't stopped all day." Satoshi pointed out Takashi nodded in agreement

_How could I forget that!? _Hikari quickly got up "I'll go check on him" Hikari said excusing herself.

Satoshi smiled sadly "She really loves him huh Takashi?"

Takashi stared at his friend and nodded "Yeah, I think she does."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hikari walked over to the tent "Shinji, it's me." She said walking into the tent to see Shinji already in his sleeping bag "Shinji, you're not even in your pajamas. Aren't you going to change?"

Shinji let out a low groan "No."

Hikari sat down next to him and leaned over him placing her right hand to his head and her left to hers. She gasped "Shinji! You still have you're fever!"

Shinji rolled his eyes "I just need to sleep. I'll be better in the morning."

"Maybe we should take you to the closest town!? What about the bruise on your back?!" Hikari pushed Shinji onto his belly lifting his shirt up making him jump.

"What the hell!?" Shinji yelled pulling his shirt down "Can't you just let me sleep?"

Hikari felt her heart throb painfully in her chest "I'm just trying to help… I'm worried…" she whispered.

Shinji stared at her from the corner of his eye before lifting his head and placing it on her lap making her gasp "Annoying woman." He said with a slight smirk.

Hikari smiled down at him "I'll pretend you didn't say that" she said whipping some hair away from his face as he closed his eyes _You would never in a million years let anyone else see you like this… Why do you allow me to? _Hikari's heart raised _Maybe my feelings for you are stronger then I thought._

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ryu stood outside the tent door listening to his parents. A big smile on his face as he curled up outside the door _Mommy…Daddy…_he stared up at the full moon _It shouldn't be that much longer…_Ryu closed his eyes tightly remembering the fun times he's had with his parents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, I made it long sense it has been forever sense ive updated. Hopefully I didn't bore your guys to much and all of you are still reading heh! Again, im really sorry it took so long. I'm not sure but it might be finishing up soon (cries) but I'm thinking of making a squeal I don't know if you guys would read it but let me know. I'll tell you more as I get closer to finishing this. Hopefully you enjoyed it (smiles)


	30. Time may be running out

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I MAKE NO PROFIT!

Ok, so work was awful and all I wanted to do sense I got home was write so (cracks knuckles) here I am! I'm 99 sure I'm going to be making a sequel to this story but It would be about Ryu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bright sun shone in to Hikari and Shinji's tent. She squinted her eyes trying to get her eyes adjusted to the light _When did I fall asleep? _Her blue eyes glanced around as she realized she was in her own sleeping bag. _When did I get here I just remember watching Shinji sleep and... _Her face grew red _Did Shinji? _

"About time you woke up" Shinji's voice said from next to her.

She gasped "Shinji!"

"Quite, it's still early" Shinji said and stared at the tent door.

"What's wrong?" she asked getting up and sitting next to him.

"Ryu; he slept outside all night." He said.

"What!?" Hikari quickly got up to open the door but Shinji's hand stopped her.

"Listen I already brought him in and then when I woke up he went back outside." Shinji said.

"When did you get up" she blinked.

"When your head collided with mine" He huffed and rubbed his head "You didn't have to try sleeping sitting up you could of just pushed me away." Shinji said.

Hikari blushed quickly getting away from the topic of her head butting him "So you brought Ryu in?"

Shinji nodded "I noticed he wasn't in here with us and I opened the tent and saw him sleeping right in front of the tent so I picked him up and placed him in the sleeping bag with you. Then I woke up this morning he was back outside." Shinji then looked up at her. She noticed him trying to choose his words correctly "Do you think Takashi might be right?"

Hikari tilted her head to the side and blinked "about what?"

"About Ryu getting ready to evolve and then getting ready to leave?" Shinji quickly looked away. He never liked opening up but, he could only do this around Hikari.

Hikari's face paled "Why would Ryu leave? He loves us, were his parents." Hikari laughed nervously.

Shinji crossed his arms across his chest "Children always leave their parents when their ready."

"He can't! He hasn't even been with us that long!" Hikari yelled.

Shinji glanced at her from the corner of his eye "You left your family when you were 10 to start you're journey and so did I. That wasn't a long period of time now was it?"

Hikari froze taking in what he had just said "But …One of us should catch him then and-"

"That's just being selfish" Shinji said "He probably wants to be free. Too start his own journey."

Ryu opened his eyes and heard whispering in the tent. He hopped up excited his parents were awake and he ran in startling Hikari, Shinji just sat there not surprised at all.

"Ryu" she breathed.

"Riolu!" Ryu chirped hopping into her arms and hugging her.

Hikari hugged him back feeling tears come to her eyes she quickly pushed them away and hugged Ryu tighter _I can't give you up! I can't! I don't care if I'm being selfish! Please stay with Shinji and me forever Ryu…_

Ryu began struggling against her wanting to get free from her grasp "Riolu! Rio ri!"

Hikari saw Shinji glare at her and she quickly let go earning a smile from the little pokemon. He walked over and hugged his father but he didn't return it, instead he got up and looked at Hikari and him "Why don't you train him for one of those stupid contests?" Shinji said, Hikari's eye widened "It's not like I like the idea it's just, we don't know how much longer you know… urgh." Shinji groaned walking out of the tent.

Hikari smiled as he walked off as Ryu looked up at her confusion written all over his face _Thank you Shinji._

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Shinji walked out of the tent completely flustered and took his anxiety out on the nearest object, which was Satoshi's head.

"Ow!" Satoshi yelled jumping up from where he was sleeping "What was that for!?"

Shinji glared at him silencing Satoshi. Takashi and Pikachu were up at this point staring at the two standing teens glaring at each other when Hikari popped out of the tent with a smile and Ryu in her arms.

"Let's get to the next town! Ryu and I know what we're going to do for the contest!" Hikari and Ryu laughed together.

Shinji groaned placing a hand over his head Satoshi jumped up excited and pumped up "Awesome!"

Hikari smiled "Yeah! We still need to practice a bit but with the training Shinji gave him he knows many attacks that will be useful in this contest!"

Takashi smirked at Shinji "Bet you weren't excepting this coming from all that training with Ryu"

Shinji let out a noise that sounded like a growl "No I did not."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Akemi smiled sitting on a rock staring down at the town below "Well this is where Hikari said they'll be!" She giggled "I'm so excited to go up against her in this contest! Aren't you Eevee?"

Eevee looked up at her trainer and smiled "Vee!"

Akemi giggled again patting Eevee on the head "I wonder how pissed Shinji's going to be when he see's me." She sighed. "Oh. Eevee, you'll probably love Ryu! He's such a cutie! Be nice to him ok?"

Eevee nodded and hoped into her trainers lap nuzzling up to her "Eevee! Ee!" Eevee purred.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Um hopefully you guys aren't to pissed about me bringing Akemi back in! and I didn't mention her Eevee before I'm sorry about that but, I needed a cute pokemon for her to have with her (like Hikari and Shinji have Ryu) and I thought "What's cuter then an Eevee!?" Anyway… I think I updated pretty fast heh! Hopefully this chapter wasn't to disappointing!


	31. stay with me

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE CHARACTERS I MAKE NO PROFIT

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE CHARACTERS I MAKE NO PROFIT!!

Its been a while… sorry (sweat drop)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's stupid." Shinji said harshly as the four teens looked at the map in Takashi's hands "I say we just follow the directions on the map"

Satoshi crossed his arms "Why? The guy at the Pokemon Center said if we go through these woods we'll get to the next town faster"

"But it's not on the map." Hikari pointed out. "Maybe we should do as Shinji says and just follow the map."

Takashi looked at the path ahead of them "But it's worth a shot, if we find that we don't recognize anything that the man said we can just turn around."

"That's just a waste of time" Shinji groaned.

"We'll split up then" Takashi announced "Hikari and Shinji you guys will take the path written on the map and Satoshi and I will try the short cut."

"WAAAH!?" Satoshi and Hikari yelled at the same time

"And if you get lost?" Shinji asked interested now knowing that Satoshi might be out of his hair for a good couple of hours or maybe even longer if he was lucky.

"That's not important. You and Hikari will wait for us at the Pokemon Center. Its important that Hikari gets there as soon as possible to prepare for her and Ryu's contest so her sticking to this path will have her there by sunset at the most." Takashi said handing Shinji the map "If Satoshi and I beat you there we'll be waiting at the Pokemon Center as well."

"Hold it Takashi, I don't like this plan! Why should Shinji and Hikari go off together?" Satoshi huffed.

Takashi shrugged "Listen if you want we can go with them but don't you remember what that man said? There are rare pokemon in this path."

Satoshi bit his lip before turning in the direction of the supposedly short cut "we'll meet you guys there!" Satoshi smiled.

Hikari smiled back "Ok you three be safe" She waved.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Satoshi glanced up at Takashi "Are you sure its ok for them to go off together?"

Takashi chuckled "Of course, I'm not worried about a thing."

"Even with what we saw?" Satoshi blushed "I mean how they were so close with like nothing on…"

Takashi smiled "I'm going to believe Hikari, besides Hikari wouldn't do anything she wouldn't want to do."

Satoshi's blush grew brighter "S-So you admit there is a chance they-"

"Satoshi don't worry about it to much alright?" Takashi said.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hikari, Shinji, and Ryu walked in silence _This is so awkward! I should say something, but what?_

"Listen we're not don't talking yet" Shinji interrupted her thoughts.

Hikari looked up at him "huh?"

"About Ryu. I'm only allowing him to do this contest thing because I'm sure more then ever that he's not gonna be with us much longer."

Hikari glanced down at Ryu who was happily walking ahead of them "What makes you so sure that he's going to want to leave?"

"Because if it was me or anyone for that matter, they would want to leave" Shinji stopped and Hikari went to speak "Before you say you wouldn't I'll let you now that I know your lying."

Hikari closed her mouth turning away from him and grabbed his hand; she felt him stiffen but never held her hand back "Will you still stay with me?" she whispered "When Ryu leaves?" She looked up at him and noticed how serious his face was. He was honestly thinking it over _Like he would…I don't even know how much Shinji cares for me or if he really does at all. _Hikari's heart sped up _I don't want him to leave me. I want him to stay! _

'_That's just being selfish' _Shinji's voice echoed in her head.

_I can't be selfish…_Hikari's grip loosened on Shinji's hand _I wont be selfish…_ Hikari was about to let go of Shinji's hand when he squeezed her hand. Her head shot up eyes wide "Shinji…?" she whispered and noticed a small blush creep on his face where his usually scowl was. "Does that mean-?"

"Just… Just shut up" Shinji said angrily and looked away from her.

She smiled up at him and giggled "Thank you, Shinji!" Hikari said happily as Shinji rolled his eyes.

Ryu glanced back at them and smiled he then paused and sniffed the air "Riolu!" Ryu screamed running ahead startling Hikari.

"Ryu wait up!" Hikari yelled running after him dragging Shinji behind her.

"Ow! LET GO DAMN IT!" Shinji yelled trying to get Hikari to let go of his hand; Hikari then came to a sudden stop and Shinji ran right into her knocking them both to the ground "Damn it! I told you to let go!" Shinji yelled pushing himself off the ground when he heard someone that wasn't Hikari giggle. "oh don't tell me…" Shinji looked up and was greeted by a smiling Akemi holding Ryu.

"Shinji, Hikari! Long time no see!" She giggled

"Akemi, what are you doing here?" Hikari asked smiled and dusted herself off.

"Yes, please enlighten us…" Shinji said sarcastically from the forest floor.

"Well I did promise Hikari a good challenge in the next pokemon contest" Akemi winked.

"You're competing!?" Hikari exclaimed happily "This is awesome! Isn't it Shinji!?" Hikari asked turning around and her smile quickly left her lips when she saw Shinji ignoring her "Don't ignore me!" she yelled.

"Noisy!" Shinji hissed covering his ears.

Akemi started to laugh "Its great seeing you two again!" She said "Hikari I can't wait till we go up against each other" She smiled deviously.

Hikari smirked "I won't go easy on you."

"I wouldn't want you too" Akemi said.

Shinji sighed into his hands "ah hell…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya ya its short but while I was writing this the damn power went out! I was so pissed urgh! Anyway I hope you enjoyed it (sweat drop)


	32. A new crush for Akemi?

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON I MAKE NO PROFIT

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON I MAKE NO PROFIT

Oh, geez… its been forever sense I updated huh!? Im sorry! I've been super busy with work and school is coming to an end and I hurt my finger AH! I'll get on with the story (sobs) sorry…. Oh yeah, I know everyone as a little worried about Akemi so I'm trying something else with her, hopefully you'll like her a little bit more after this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh no! We're lost Takashi!" Satoshi screamed looking around the woods "The guy said this was a short cut!"

Takashi sighed "well I guess something was a little off about that guy."

"What do you mean off….?" Satoshi glared up at his friend "Don't tell me you didn't believe him in the first place!"

"I didn't I thought maybe Hikari and Shinji would like some time alone" Takashi said going into his backpack and looking at a map so he could figure out were the hell they were.

"You're not serious!" Satoshi shrieked his cheeks dusted with a light blush "What if they, y-y-you know!" he stuttered.

Takashi let out a laugh "you honestly think Hikari would allow Shinji?" Takashi continued to laugh.

"You saw the same exact thing I saw! Hikari and Shinji half **naked**!" Satoshi yelled "Oh no, poor Hikari; Shinji will do-"

"Nothing" Takashi smirked "The kid may talk tough but I think he'd be more embarrassed then Hikari, she may be the one we need to worry about not Shinji" Takashi chuckled.

Satoshi relaxed a bit; absorbing the information. "Pika-pi!" Pikachu agreed.

"alright, alright. Lets just find our way out of here" Satoshi said.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Kyaaaa! It's so cute Akemi!" Hikari giggled.

"I know! I saw it and new Eevee would look fantastic in it! Isn't that right Eevee?" Akemi asked smiling down at her pokemon.

"Vee! Vee!" Eevee said chasing her tail as her small little dress spun along with her causing Hikari and Akemi to giggle even more.

"Maybe I should get Ryu a cute little-" Hikari began

"No, no way" Shinji interrupted.

"And why not?" Hikari pouted "Ryu would love dressing up"

"I don't care; you're not going to dress him up. I agreed to the contest but never agreed on dressing him up."

Hikari knew she was going to have a hard time cracking Shinji on this one. She decided to just leave it be for now and maybe just pick up something for Ryu without Shinji's knowledge, she was sure Akemi would help her with that.

"Hey, where are Satoshi, Pikachu and Takashi?" Akemi asked suddenly realizing they were short two people and a pokemon.

"You're just realizing this now?" Shinji rolled his eyes and Akemi glared at him.

Hikari laughed nervously "they took a short cut; we're supposed to meet them at the pokemon center…. You should come with us!" Hikari announced happily startling both Shinji and Akemi.

"Are you sure?" Akemi asked picking Eevee up.

"Think about it Hikari do you really want that hanging with us?" Shinji asked angrily pointing to Akemi who just slapped his hand down.

Hikari nodded and smiled "Satoshi and Takashi would be so happy to see you! Pikachu too I'm sure"

Akemi blushed slightly "Really? You think?" Shinji raised an eyebrow slightly confused by her reaction. "Well if Takashi and Satoshi would be happy then sure!"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Damn beedrill!" Satoshi yelled catching his breath.

"That was you're fault, Satoshi" Takashi gasped "You were the one to kick a rock into the tall grass."

"Yeah, but I also saved our butts!" Satoshi announced.

"Pika…" Pikachu warned looking up angrily at his trainer as sparks escaped from his cheeks.

Satoshi laughed nervously "Ok, it was thanks to Pikachu" Satoshi said and Pikachu nodded in approval.

Takashi chuckled "Thank you Pikachu. And look" Takashi pointed.

"The city!" Satoshi yelled excitedly.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu threw his hands up and jumped on Satoshi's shoulder.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Their not here yet." Hikari said sadly "guess that really wasn't a short cut"

"I told them so" Shinji said sitting down. Ryu took the opportunity to jump onto his father's lap; Shinji patted him on the head "guess we'll just have to wait." Shinji glanced at Akemi. Akemi kept her eyes on the ground, she looked _Disappointed? Did she want Satoshi and Takashi here? _Shinji sighed "Hey why don't we go out for a walk and Hikari can wait here for Satoshi and the others." He said placing Ryu on the ground.

Akemi said nothing; she didn't seem to be paying attention either.

"Huh?" Hikari blinked "Why do I have to wait and you two go for a walk!?" Shinji walked over and covered her mouth with his hand "Mph!" she protested.

"Listen, I know Akemi pretty well and…" He glanced at her for a moment "she would have usually jumped at the chance of going for a walk just the two of us and she didn't. Something's up and I want to know what it is" he whispered while removing his hand from her mouth.

"You're not going to do anything, right?" Hikari asked her face turning pink causing Shinji to smirk "Shinji; I'm serious."

Shinji's smirk grew wider "You know I wouldn't, I can only handle one annoying woman."

Hikari smiled at that "Fine."

"Let's go Akemi" Shinji said grabbing her arm and yanking her out the door.

"Ah! HIKARIIIIIIII!" Akemi screamed as Shinji tugged her out the door Eevee right behind them.

Hikari smiled sadly _I'll trust him…I know he was telling me the truth _Hikari sat down lifting Ryu up and placing him on her lap.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Shinji! Hikari's going to be upset!" Akemi yelled trying to remove his hand.

"What's with you? You would have loved this before." Shinji said his eyes narrowing as he studied her face.

"Loved what?" Akemi asked confused.

"Being alone with me. Now were alone and you're worrying about Hikari. Why?"

Akemi's face turned red "You're with Hikari now; I don't want to hurt her she's my friend." Akemi glanced away from Shinji's gaze "I still care for you but I decided I need to move on. You'll never like me more then just a friend. Scratch that, I don't even think you consider me a friend."

Shinji sighed "I do consider you a… friend" he said having to force the last word out "You've stuck by my side threw thick and thin. You were my first, well you know… friend. But you are right about one thing. I'll never like you more then that, you're sort of like an annoying sister."

Akemi smiled "I guess I could live with that… You really like her" Akemi noticed Shinji's face turn red "I like the new you. She's really had a positive influence on you. You're not such an ass" she giggled.

Shinji rolled his eyes "shut up." Shinji said making Akemi giggle "I have another question for you."

Akemi stopped laughing "ok?" she looked a bit frightened of what was to come.

"Which one is it?" Shinji asked bending down to look her in the eye.

"What!?" She shrieked backing away.

"Which one is it? I'm not stupid; your face gave it away; there's someone besides me you're interested in" Shinji said "So Satoshi or Takashi?"

Akemi's felt her face heat up "N-neither of course!"

"Liar. I bet its Satoshi, I mean he seems like the type you could be into." Shinji pondered.

"It's not Satoshi! Satoshi isn't my type at all! My type is definitely more Ta-" Akemi's eyes widen "Ah forget I said anything" she quickly turned to run back to the pokemon center when two voices stopped her.

"AKEMI!" Satoshi and Takashi yelled happy to see the girl.

Shinji smirked at how red Akemi had gotten _she's blushing even more then the time that boy pulled down her pants at the park._

"H-hey guys." Akemi laughed nervously

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, ok. Now I originally had planned on pairing Akemi up with either Takashi or Kengo when I first brought her in. I'm leaning more towards Takashi, just cause the poor boy never gets any luck with the ladies! If you like the idea then, YAY. If not I'm sorry. If it bothers the majority of you then I really wont put that much in (sweat drop). By the way sorry for the lack of Ikarishipping in this chapter. I will try and add more in the next chapter! I promise it wont take me as long to update the next chapter!


	33. NOTE PLEASE READ

Ok so I've gotten plenty of e-mail asking me to update, I've been so busy with school and even over winter break I've been busy! Sorry! I will get around to updating ASAP!!! Thank you though for the e-mails and like I said I promise to update soon

30-Nights 3


	34. Actions not Words

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON I MAKE NO PROFIT

Long time no update… sorry. My computer crashed and I had half of this chapter written on there and well my computer is still dead so I had to re-write from scratch and blah blah you get it lol. Anyway this maybe a little on the short side, but at least I updated so enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Which one is it? I'm not stupid; your face gave it away; there's someone besides me you're interested in" Shinji said "So Satoshi or Takashi?"

Akemi's felt her face heat up "N-neither of course!"

"Liar. I bet its Satoshi, I mean he seems like the type you could be into." Shinji pondered.

"It's not Satoshi! Satoshi isn't my type at all! My type is definitely more Ta-" Akemi's eyes widen "Ah forget I said anything" she quickly turned to run back to the Pokémon center when two voices stopped her.

"AKEMI!" Satoshi and Takashi yelled happy to see the girl.

Shinji smirked at how red Akemi had gotten _she's blushing even more then the time that boy pulled down her pants at the park._

"H-hey guys." Akemi laughed nervously

Shinji turned to his two companions that he still refused to call friends and smirked "Some short cut, huh?" he mocked.

"Grrr, shut up!" Satoshi snapped "At least we got here! Besides we almost died in those woods… Luckily for us, Pikachu saved us!" he smiled at the Pokémon.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu smiled.

"Are you alright?" Akemi asked.

"We're fine." Takashi smiled "None of us got hurt."

Akemi let out a sigh of relief "That's good."

Shinji raised an eyebrow at his childhood friend "Worried?" he asked.

Akemi blushed "O-Of course I was! My friends we're in danger!"

Satoshi chuckled and put his hands behind his head as he bashfully kicked the dirt on the ground "Geez, Akemi. I'm glad you were worried about us."

Hearts grew in Takashi's eyes "Oh my dear Akemi! I'm so happy you were worried!" he shouted gripping both her hands in his.

Akemi's face grew a deeper shade of red "E-Eh!?"

Shinji turned around, covering his mouth trying his hardest not to laugh. Satoshi and Pikachu both tilted their heads, confused about the whole scene in front of them.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hikari and Ryu happily sat at the Pokémon center awaiting their friends. "You know Ryu; I think a little tuxedo would be adorable on you!" she giggled.

"Rio?" Ryu asked, confused.

Hikari giggled and hugged the baby Pokémon to her "I love you Ryu!"

"Riolu!" Ryu cheered.

"We should start getting you ready for the contest. You're going to do great I just know it! Maybe we can get Shinji into contests, what do you think?" Hikari asked.

"Rio…." Ryu shook his head.

Hikari laughed "Your right. Well let's start brain storming." She took her Pokedex out and aimed it at Ryu "You know Focus Punch, Iron tail, Double Team, and…" she gasped "Ryu when did you learn secret power!?"

Ryu blinked, obviously confused.

"Shinji must have been training you hard…" she whispered "But this is awesome! We're sure to win this contest!"

Ryu clapped his hands in excitement.

"I've got so many great ideas!" Hikari giggled.

"We can't wait to see them!"

"Ack!" Hikari spun around to see Satoshi, Pikachu, Takashi, and Akemi standing there "You guys finally made it here." She smiled.

"Yes, faster then we should have probably." Takashi sighed.

"Huh?" Hikari blinked.

"We ran most of the way." Satoshi laughed, nervously.

"They we're chased by beedrill." Akemi giggled.

"Are you guys alright!?" Hikari asked.

"Yes." Takashi nodded.

"Uhm. Where's Shinji?" Hikari asked.

Akemi smiled happy her friend was worried "He went for a walk. He was heading for the park."

"Oh." Hikari said getting up "I'm going to go find him. Akemi, can you watch Ryu for me?"

"Sure." Akemi smiled.

"Thanks!" Hikari smiled as she took off.

Satoshi placed his hands on his hips "Guess we're not as important as Shinji."

Takashi rolled his eyes "Don't you have a phone call to make?"

"Huh? Oh! Your right!" Satoshi shouted as he ran to the nearest phone.

"Phone call?" Akemi asked.

"He's got a special friend in Kanto. He calls her once in a while." Takashi smirked.

"Oh? A girlfriend?" She asked.

Takashi laughed "You can say that, but neither of them would admit it."

Akemi blushed and glanced down at the floor before whispering "What about you?"

"What about me?" Takashi asked.

"Do you have anyone special you need to call?" she asked.

Takashi smiled "Beside's my family; no, no one."

Akemi smiled and grabbed his hand saying nothing at all. Takashi blushed slightly, but then smiled.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Shinji?" Hikari called out. It was dark out and she didn't feel comfortable _'Maybe this was a bad idea… It's scary out here…'_

"Hey baby." A voice said from behind her.

"Huh?" Hikari turned around and came face to face with a man who was a good ten years older than she was "Uh hi?"

"What are you doing out here all alone? It's late." He said. His eyes were a dark brown with hair that matched.

"I was just on my way back home." She lied. She felt her heart speed up.

The man grabbed her wrist and pulled her close "Why not walk with me for a while?" he asked.

Hikari's nose crinkled. She could smell the alcohol on his breath "No now let go." She said trying to get out of his grip. She winced when the man held on tighter "Your hurting me, let go."

"I don't think so." He whispered.

Hikari's eyes widened as the man's lips moved closer to her "N-no! Shinji!" She shouted as she closed her eyes tightly. The man released her wrist and there was a loud 'thud' followed by a groan. Hikari opened on eye to see what had happened "SHINJI!"

Shinji stood above the old man; his arms folded across his chest "I think you're trying to pick up the wrong girl."

The man rubbed his cheek "Who the hell are you?" he growled.

"Her boyfriend." Shinji growled.

'_boyfriend!?'_ Hikari blushed. Her heart started to beat faster than before 'Then_ we really are!? Shinji and I are a couple!?'_

"Now get the hell out of my sight before I kick the crap out of you." Shinji growled. The man scrambled to his feet and took off. Shinji turned to Hikari "You stupid pathetic woman! Do you know how dangerous it is to walk around alone at night! You don't even have your Pokémon with-" he was cut off by Hikari running into him wrapping her arms around him "Hikari? Are you alright? Did that pervert do anything?"

Hikari shook her head "No." she choked out.

"Then what's wrong? Are you crying!?" Shinji started to panic.

"I'm just so happy!" Hikari pulled her face from his chest and smiled up at him.

"H-Happy?" Shinji blushed "About what? The fact you were about to get raped?!"

"No. That you said you were my boyfriend." She blushed as well.

"Huh? I didn't say that!" Shinji shouted as he pushed Hikari away.

"Yes you did." She put her hands on her hips "Don't deny it Shinji!"

Shinji couldn't control his blush, his face was a deep red now "Let's just get back to the Pokémon center."

"Shinji!" Hikari pouted "Why can't you just-" she gasped when Shinji's lips brushed against hers.

He smirked "That's the easiest way to get you quite." He chuckled and grabbed her hand "Let's just get back to the Pokémon center."

Hikari smiled "Alright." She said. '_Shinji doesn't like using his words. He expresses himself threw his actions…'_ she squeezed his hands '_I am very happy…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DONE! Yes I am fully aware Shinji is OOC, but he's suppose to be growing as a character so yeah…. Well I hope you enjoyed it and I promise (though I shouldn't) that it wont be as long of a wait for the next chapter! See you then!


	35. Evolution

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON I MAKE NO PROFIT

Alright so I've kinda been dreading this chapter… It's the contest chapter. Now, if it seems different than the one on the show (nothing like the game) I'm sorry I'm going to write it the best I can… Also I'm not going to write THE WHOLE contest. You'll see what I mean and I hope you guys won't be to disappointed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was here, the day Hikari had been waiting for since the moment her and Ryu had meet. Though it was difficult they had made it to the finals Along with Akemi. "Don't be nervous Ryu, okay?" Hikari said to the Pokémon in her lap

"You guys will win it for sure!" Satoshi's voice shouted as he walked up to her followed by Shinji.

Hikari smiled "Thanks. I hope so." She looked behind Satoshi to Shinji "What did you think?"

Shinji shrugged "You guys could have done better."

Hikari smiled slightly and hugged Ryu closer "Hey, where's Takashi?"

"With Akemi." Shinji said.

Hikari rolled her eyes "poor Akemi. Maybe someone should save her."

"She's fine. Trust me." Shinji said.

"We'll we should be getting back to our seats." Satoshi said grabbing Shinji's arm "We'll be rooting for you two!"

"Thanks Satoshi, but can I talk to Shinji alone for a second?" She asked.

Satoshi glanced between the two teens "Uh, sure." He said "let's get back to our seat, Pikachu."

"Pika!" The yellow Pokémon smiled.

Once they were gone Shinji turned to Hikari "What?" he asked. Hikari stood up on her tippy toes and gently pressed her lips to his, he immediately pulled away, his face red. "Why did you do that?" he snapped.

Hikari blushed "I wanted a good luck kiss…"

Shinji frowned and placed his hand on Ryu's head "Good luck, I guess…"

Ryu smiled up at him "RIOLU!"

Shinji smirked.

"What did Hikari want?" Satoshi asked when Shinji sat down next to him.

Shinji ignored Satoshi making the boy frown.

OoOoOoOoooOoOoooOOOOooOOoOooOoOOooOOoOOOOOOoooooOOOoOOoOoooooooOOOooOOo

**"AND HERE WE ARE! THE FINALS!" the announcer exclaimed "Let's get it started!"**

"Alright Hikari." Akemi smirked "The moment we've been waiting for."

Hikari smiled "Yeah. Spotlight, Ryu!" Hikari said pointing to the field. Ryu happily complied jumping out.

**"Hikari chose to stay with her Riolu! Will it be a smart choice!?"**

Akemi giggled "of course. Milotic!" She threw the poke ball in the air; Milotic came out bubbles shot everywhere.

**"OH! Akemi chose Milotic! Look at how elegant!"**

Hikari bit the inside of her cheek '_this isn't going to be easy…'_ she took a deep breath "Ryu! Focus Punch!"

Ryu charged towards Milotic, his paw glowed a lovely shade of orange.

"Protect!" Akemi shouted.

A beautiful green light engulfed Milotic protecting it from Ryu's attack, Ryu jumped backwards, stumbling on its feet. His score went down.

"Double team!" Hikari ordered.

Soon about twenty Riolu's surrounded the giant water Pokémon. Akemi cursed under her breath "Water pulse!" The giant Pokémon did what it was told, water falling on all of the Riolu's.

"RYU JUMP AND USE IRON TAIL!" Hikari shouted before the attack could hit the real Ryu.

Ryu jumped into the air his tail glowing as it slammed straight on top of Milotic's head. Milotic's points harshly fell.

"**Ladies and Gentlemen! This is turning into an exciting battle!"**

As Ryu landed on his feet he began to glow. Hikari's eyes widened "Ryu?"

Shinji stood up "He's evolving!" he shouted.

"Wha!?" Satoshi smiled "No way!"

"PIKACHU!"

Ryu's body shot up and his one set of ears growing tall on his head, his snout growing long. White bumps on his paws turning into spikes and one appearing on his now tan chest. "Lucario!" Ryu roared.

"**HIKARI'S CUTE LITTLE RIOLU JUST EVOLVED IN TO A LUCARIO! WHAT A SIGHT!" **

"N-No way…" Hikari whispered "Ryu?"

Ryu turned to her and smirked "Lucario Lu Lucario!" he nodded.

Hikari smiled as tears sprang to her eyes "R-Right. Let's win this."

Akemi's eyes narrowed as she lost more points. "Milotic, Blizzard!"

Ryu put his hands in front of him as the Blizzard surrounded him. Slowly a blue ball of light appeared in front of him.

"That's Aura Sphere!" Shinji shouted.

Takashi leaned forward "Whoa!"

"Amazing…" Satoshi whispered.

Ryu released the light before Akemi could tell Milotic to do anything the attack his Milotic hard. Milotic was thrown backwards.

**"TIME!!!!!" **The announcer shouted "**AND THE WINNER IS…."**

The two teens looked up at their points, waiting, it looked rather close.

**"HIKARI AND HER LUCARIO!"**

Hikari blinked a couple of times before she started to jump up and down "We did it, Ryu! We did it!" she shouted wrapping her arms around him.

Ryu hugged her back.

"Great job you two." Akemi walked over.

"Thank you. You too." Hikari smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Urrrgh really crappy yea I know sorry…. It was a lot harder to write the contest then I thought. Well the next chapter is most likely the last, but im still debating on making a sequel we'll see. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it…


	36. good bye

I OWN NOTHING I MAKE NO PROFIT

Holy crow…….. I am so sorry!!! I lacked inspiration, but after watching a couple of ikarishipping vids and some pokemon episodes with Shinji I decided I could write the final chapter!! Thank you all so much for reading it means a lot to me especially since with was my first fanfiction!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"TO RYU!" Satoshi shouted as he raised his glass filled with juice high in the air.

"To Ryu!" Everyone except Shinji cheered.

Ryu smiled and scratched the back of his head "Lucario…"

"We're really proud of you Ryu." Hikari said and hugged him "You made both Shinji and I proud!"

Ryu glanced over at his father from across the table and caught him nod his head slightly. Ryu's smile widened as he hugged his mother back.

"You made us all proud." Takashi grinned.

"Yeah Ryu." Satoshi stood "You brought us all closer."

"Some closer than others." Akemi said flipping her hair and winking at Shinji, earning a glare from him.

The table erupted in laughter. Ryu smiled before looking out the window thinking about his plans from here on. The rest of the night went on much like this. Everyone enjoying each other's company.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOOoOoOoOooOooOoO

"Ryu?" Hikari called as she walked down the hall of the Pokémon center her and the others were staying at. It was almost day break when she woke up to find Ryu missing from the bedroom she was sharing with Akemi "Ryu, where are you?" She called again and stepped outside "Ryu!"

"Noisy woman!" Shinji hissed from the bench he was sitting on.

"Sh-shinji!?" Hikari blushed as she glanced down at herself, she was in her pajamas.

Shinji rolled his eyes and placed his finger on his lips silencing her. Hikari's mouth shut, but she didn't look away. Shinji then tossed his head over to the right silently telling Hikari to look. Her blue eyes followed until they landed on Ryu. He was resting up in one of the tree's sleeping soundly "Why is he-"

"You know the answer to that." Shinji interrupted.

Hikari looked away "When do you think he's gonna go…?"

"Probably when we tell him it's okay too." Shinji replied. He kept his brown eyes on Ryu.

Hikari sat down beside Shinji hesitantly. "What about you?"

Shinji looked over at her "What about me?"

"When we tell Ryu; that he can start his own journey… What are you going to do?" Hikari asked.

Shinji simply shrugged.

"You know, Takashi and Satoshi wouldn't mind if you continue to travel with us. They'd be fine with it." Hikari forced a smile, she already knew the answer.

"I already held up my end of the deal. I'm not staying." Shinji said.

Hikari felt her eyes begin to fill with tears. She quickly stood "O-of course… Silly me." She turned and was about to run when Shinji grabbed her arm. She turned and pushed away some stray tears "Shinji?"

"If… if you want… and you promise not to get in my way and nag me to death…" Shinji looked away, "You can travel with me… I guess."

Hikari's eyes widened, she didn't know what to say.

Shinji released her arm and blushed "It's nothing serious, it'll just be like traveling the way you are now, just with me… argh.." he groaned and stood up "I sound like an idiot!" he shouted and kicked the bench.

Hikari covered her mouth and giggled.

"What?!" Shinji snapped.

Hikari laughed harder.

"What the hell are you laughing about!?" Shinji asked again.

"You want me to be with you!" Hikari laughed.

He blushed "Those words never came from my mouth!"

"They didn't have to!" Hikari giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck "Of course I'll go with you Shinji! I love you!"

"What have I gotten myself into…?" Shinji sighed as he hugged her back

Ryu smiled from his spot. This was it, the sun was rising, and it was now or never. He knew his parents would be fine. He jumped down from the tree and walked over "Lucario." He said interrupting them.

Hikari and Shinji looked over at him. Hikari pulled away and walked over to Ryu "I guess this is it, huh, Ryu?" Hikari asked softly.

"Lucario." Ryu nodded and hugged her tightly.

Hikari's eyes widened as Ryu's memories and emotions flooded into her. She felt and saw Ryu opening his eyes for the first time to see herself and Shinji looking down at him. The swell of pride in his chest when Shinji had taught him Focus punch and much, much more "Oh Ryu…" Hikari said holding him closer "I love you…"

Shinji walked over "See ya." He said.

Lucario looked up and opened his arms wide. Shinji sighed and walked into the hug. "Guess you weren't that big of a pain in the ass alright?"

Lucario laughed and nodded. He put both his hands over his heart and then placed his palms into Hikari and Shinji's. Hikari held back a sob "I know we'll see you soon."

Lucario nodded and looked at Shinji smirking "Lu Lucario Lucario!"

Shinji blinked before smiling "Is that you telling me to watch out?"

Lucario nodded and pumped his fists into the air.

Shinji closed his eyes and smirked "We'll see… Ryu."

The sun was now up and Lucario backed away from his parents. He nodded his head before darting off. Hikari let out a small cry before burying her face into Shinji's chest. Shinji watched until Ryu was out of sit while soothing Hikari quietly.

OoOoOooooOoOooOoOoooOoOoOoo

"WHAT!?" Satoshi shouted "Ryu left without saying goodbye to us!?"

"Honestly, Satoshi. It was probably a moment he wanted to have with just Hikari and Shinji…" Takashi sighed.

"Also…" Hikari said "I-I mean we have decided to part ways here." Hikari smiled.

Satoshi blinked "Huh?"

"We're not traveling with you idiots anymore." Shinji 'translated'.

"Hikari, you want to travel with Shinji?" Satoshi asked.

Hikari nodded "Yes, and I know Akemi would like to travel with you two." Hikari said and looked over at her friend.

Akemi blushed "I wouldn't mind…"

"You're more than welcomed!" Takashi grinned.

Satoshi sighed "If that's what you really want Hikari…"

"It is…" Hikari said and grabbed Shinji's hand.

Satoshi smiled and pulled his backpack onto his shoulders "I guess I'll see you around."

Hikari nodded "Yeah."

"Shinji." Satoshi glared up at him before smiling "The next time I see you guys, let's have a battle alright?"

Shinji shrugged "Why not."

Akemi hugged both Shinji and Hikari "Take good care of each other." She whispered before pulling away.

"Don't do what I would do, okay, Hikari?" Takashi chuckled.

Hikari blushed "Knock it off!" she hit him playfully.

Takashi shook Shinji's hand "I'll be seeing you."

The two groups parted ways at the Pokémon center waving and counting down the days till they'd see each other again. "You sure you're okay with this?" Shinji asked.

Hikari looked up at him "Positive." She smiled as they held each other's hands tightly and began their journey together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

END

I'm still playing around with the idea of a sequel, lemme know if you'd like to read that. Anyway thank you again for reading my fic! It means the world to me and I hope you enjoyed the final chapter!

3

30-nights


End file.
